Byron, Beethoven and Newton's Third Law
by Blade Redwind
Summary: Naruto gets roped into working on a musical with standoffish student Gaara. Weeks prior he wrote a song about the red head on a whim and slid it into his locker, thinking he'd never find out. Will Gaara match up the anonymous song to the play's? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_﻿__Beethoven can write music, thank God, but he can do nothing else on earth. **-- Beethoven**_

_﻿__I am acquainted with no immaterial sensuality so delightful as good acting. **--Lord Byron**_

_For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.**--Newton's Third Law**_

_(You do the math)_

**Dedicated to Silentz. Her story Reasonable Madness made me want to write my own like it.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Naruto starred out the window of the bus, cerulean blues watching the passing scenery as he leaned his head against the window. He made a sound akin to a sigh as they stopped. He eyed a mother walking down the sidewalk with her child. The little boy was no more than five or six. A backpack hung on his shoulders as he laughed at something his mother said. She laughed back and the bus began to move again.

Someone nudged him and he looked over, arching a brow. "What?"

Sasuke's coal orbs were unreadable most of the time. His face was normally in a permanent scowl or smirk. But, they had known each other long enough that most of the time he could read his eyes. They seemed to be asking a question as he arched a brow at him in return.

"_What_?"

"You're doing it again."

He lowered his lashes and made a face of irritation. "I am not."

"You are."

He finally just shrugged and Sasuke changed the topic. "Did you look at your schedule yet?"

He sat up and nodded. "Yeah, Tsunade gave it to me yesterday after we filled out the paperwork. You?"

"Yeah, let me see it."

Naruto pulled his backpack up and began to dig about the messy pockets.

Sasuke sighed in irritation. "If you kept it organized you wouldn't loose things so easily."

"Here it is." He pulled the white slip out and offered it up between between his index and middle finger with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed it. He scanned the lines. "Seems you have lunch and and that Lit class with me."

Naruto took it back and stuffed it back into the front pocket of the black bag.

"It didn't take us too long to unpack everything," the raven haired boy said idly. "And the apartment is nice."

"It's not home."

There was a long pause from Sasuke. He said nothing, letting his friend's words hang in the air between them. He watched him, his eyes seeming to frown in sadness at whatever he was thinking about. "No, it's not."

But, just as quickly as the sad moment had begun, it went. Naruto spied a shop as they rode on, noting it wasn't too far from the school. He plastered his face and hands to the window of the bus like a child seeing something awfully amazing for the first time. "Oi, Sasuke!"

"What is it?"

He turned back to the older boy, stars in his eyes. "Ramen!" He had a look of pleading.

Sasuke placed his hand over his face. "No." Like he needed his approval. If he wanted to go stuff himself after school that was his prerogative.

"What do you mean 'no'? It's Ramen!" He shook his jet-black haired counterpart as if to childishly stress the issue. "Raaaaammmeeeen!"

Sasuke grit his teeth together. "_Fine_. I'll go with you. Quit acting like an idiot. People are staring."

"Eh..?" Naruto looked up over the metal railing of the bus seat in front of him. Indeed, many people on the bus _were_ staring at them. He blushed, grinned and laughed a little while scratching the back of his head.

"We're here." Sasuke announced. He stood up, sliding his pack over his shoulder. Naruto followed after him as they stepped off the bus.

ooo

Naruto entered the third class of his day. It hadn't really been his choice or Sasuke's. They had the class because because it was the only one left in the 'language/literature' area of requirements. English Literature. And not just any English Literature. Not the kind where you read a story and wrote something about. No, the kind where you learned about the author and many other sordid details he wasn't the least bit interested in _on top_ of the book. Not a short story, a damned book.

He moved to go take his seat, too deep in thought to notice the teacher.

"Naruto?"

He blinked as he heard a familiar voice. He turned, eyes squinting in curiosity as he held the backpack straps pulled forward over his shoulders. And then a look of frightened shock overcame his face and his opened his mouth wide. His arms seemed to move in an odd direction as he lifted a leg, fearful of the man standing behind the desk. And then he pointed, as if to say 'Aha!'. "Iruka-sensei!"

The taller man with brown hair visibly twitched. "You go to school _here_? In my class?"

Naruto nodded, grinning nervously. The last time he'd seen Iruka-sensei was in third grade on the last day of school. He recalled the moment with some humor. It had been funny for him, but obviously not the teacher.

Which is why he was currently in a state of pseudo fear.

He could still feel the pain in his hands from scrubbing the gymnasium every day for two weeks until the 'art' was gone from the wooden floor.

"Ah yeah, I transferred."

Iruka was not amused. "Let me see your schedule." He held out an open palm and after a moment of digging through a messy backpack--of which he wasn't surprised to see--he produced the schedule. The crumpled mess was dropped in his hand. He uncrumpled it and stared down at the lines of text. He let out a long sigh and handed it back.

"Alright, Uzamaki, lets get one thing strait here; I won't tolerate any hijinks in my class. No pranks or paint on my walls. No coming in early and writing obscenities on the board. No--."

Naruto looked hurt as he interrupted. "Aw, sensei, I'm not _that_ bad anymore."

His lips twitched. "Regardless. I will make sure you do more than scrub the floors if you so much as _think_ of pulling anything stupid." There was a dramatic pause as he let it sink in. "Do I make myself clear, Uzamaki?"

Naruto shuffled his feet in manner very unfitting of his age as he looked down. "Yes, sensei."

He nodded. "Alright, go take a seat." And then it looked like something had dawned on him. "Wait, is your step-brother with you?"

Naruto stopped at his desk and called back. "Yeah, he should be here shortly." And then he went to unpacking his pad of paper, book and pen. When Sasuke finally came in he took a seat next to him after speaking with Iruka. And shortly after him the class began to fill with students. All them took their seats, chatting amongst themselves and laughing till the bell rang. Naruto said nothing as he doodled on his pad, waiting for class to begin.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's quiet down. We have two new students, if you haven't already noticed." He motioned to the two brothers. "Uzamaki Naruto and his step brother Uchiha Sasuke."

A few classmates looked over and smiled, but nothing was said. Some of the girls in the class sighed at the sight of Sasuke.

_Figures_, thought Naruto. His brother, older than him by a few months, always seemed to get the female attention. He rarely noticed himself, like now, when a few looked in his direction with a blush of curiously. No one would say he wasn't a bit dense at times.

"Today we're going to have each one of you read your report on Byron I assigned a few weeks ago. Naruto, Sasuke, we're currently studying poets from the 19th century. You've just arrived, so, just watch and listen for today. Tomorrow I'll have a new assignment and paper due in a week or so."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and slouched in his seat. Good, one class that he didn't have to do any work in. He lucked out apparently.

One by one the students came up and gave their reports. All the while he kept doodling little people and objects on his pad. When he looked up, Sasuke was giving him a death glare. It practically screamed at to pay attention. He narrowed his eyes at his best friend, sticking out his tongue at him. But, he did turn to pay attention to the next student, muttering under his breath.

He found he couldn't stop himself from paying attention actually. Those aquamarine blues just screamed at him to pay attention. He was utterly fascinated. It took him another moment of staring stupidly to realize the person he was so enthralled with was a guy. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head.

A guy.

He'd been admiring a guy.

He started to rationalize this out in his head in a purely Naruto sort of fashion. It's not his fault he had pretty eyes or nice looking red hair. It looked like a mess of flames on his head, all jutting this way and that. And his mouth. His mouth seemed quite mesmerizing.

Ah! Stop it, he told himself, placing his hands over his face rather immaturely.

Men were not mesmerizing.

At all.

So, tearing his gaze away from him, he tried to go back to doodling. To hell with Sasuke. If he glared at him again he just ignore him. Yes, because it was incredibly easy to ignore those coal eyes of doom bearing down on him like a hawk ready to kill it's prey, he mused sarcastically in his head.

When he looked down again a wave of shock overcame his features at just what he'd been drawing so nicely and nonchalantly.

A song. He's been writing a damned song. Notes and all. Words were there too.

As a side hobby he'd taken music much of his school life and somehow it's turned into more of a hobby. Even now he was taking band as an extracurricular activity at school. His instrument of choice had been his father's. Violin.

It was so unlike him, if you knew him. Violin was usually associated with people who were more... reserved and classy. Naruto was loud and rough around the edges. He didn;t go out of his way to even tell people he played.

He wasn't embarrassed about it... but no one he ever befriended even a little cared about those things. Sasuke even thought it was funny. He'd picked on him when their parents had first gotten married. Apparently, violin and music writing wasn't something most boys at five do. More importantly, writing love songs wasn't. Naruto wasn't romantic by nature. _He_ didn't think so. But, for some reason lyrics and love always came hand and hand with him.

Which brought him to his current predicament.

There on the paper, with perfectly drawn bars, lines and notes underneath were lyrics. Lyrics about the red head who was still reading his paper. He groaned a little too loudly.

"Naruto," Iruka said. "Be quiet and pay attention."

He jolted up in his seat. "Yes, sensei." He could feel the heat of his brother's glare on him.

"Shut up," he whispered to him, as it would get that glare off his back.

Sasuke made a noise akin to 'humph' or a 'hn' as he listened.

He looked over at the red head, who at the moment, made him want to sink into a perpetual hole a die as he caught the look in his eyes. He knew he was skinning him in his mind. He had to be with _that_ look. He grinned back as it to say 'sorry'.

The boy rolled his eyes and continued until he was finished. A few more in the class read their own. They got halfway through before it was time to go. Iruka took the rest of the papers and told them to have a good day. Naruto stuffed his things back in his backpack. Well, everything accept that paper with the beginnings of a song on it. That he stuffed in his back pocket of his jeans and ran out of the class to catch up with Sasuke.

"Lunch?"

"Sure."

ooo

"What is that?" Sasuke motioned to the paper on the table in a crumpled fold.

Naruto, with a cookie hanging out of his mouth rather cutely as he dug through his lunch for his drink mumbled, "Nothing."

Sasuke eyed him for a long while, like a predator trying to figure out just how to eat his meal and when to pounce. Naruto knew that look and tried to quickly reach for the paper. But, too late, he already had it.

"Give that back, moron."

Sasuke paused his unfolding of the paper and said, "I was going to give it back, but just for that I will read it."

"Oi, it's just some music I was writing in class. Give it back, Sasuke." He reached for it over the table. But his hand met with air as Sasuke pulled it back and began to read the lines silently. His face went through a series of looks that could only be described as Sasuke. Something seemed to dawn on him as he looked from the open paper to Naruto. This happened several time before he handed it back.

"It's good."

Naruto's face lit up as he beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I just have one question though." He paused and leaned in towards Naruto, his eyes looking rather inspecting of his brother. Like he was trying to see something he hadn't previously. "How long have you been gay?"

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head and he coughed on his cookie. "I am not gay!" He hissed, hoping no one heard.

"Writing a love song about guy seems pretty gay, Naruto."

"How did you know it was about a guy?" His face looked perplexed.

He pursed his lips a moment and sat back in his chair, one arm dropped over the back of it as the other braced the boy up with a forearm on the lunch table. "You wrote it in class right?"

..."...Yeah."

"The only guy in class with flaming red hair and 'aquamarine' hair is Gaara."

"Gaara?" He looked puzzled.

"You really don't pay attention do you?" He sighed, obviously irritated at his friend's lack of focus. "Gaara Sabuku. He was the one talking about the poem by Byron named 'She Walks In Beauty'." He reached for his drink and took a sip.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm _not_ gay." He repeated as if to reinforce the issue.

Sasuke sat there for a while, his chin resting in his hand as his eyes seemed to delve into thought. "You should give it to him."

He balked at the idea. "I should what? Are you nuts? It's bad enough I wrote it. I'm going to burn it." He reached for it on the table again, but Sasuke took it once more and smiled slightly... evilly. It was that same smile he got right before he did something that always turned out bad for his sibling. _Always_.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice sounded threatening. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" He said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, bastard. Give it back." He glared daggers.

He ignored him, standing and began to clean up his mess. "You know, I think I know where his locker is. Maybe I should--"

"No!" Naruto yelped, getting up and doing the same. As Sasuke walked off he bolted after him.

Sasuke looked over at him through curious half closed lids. "You should."

"I'm not going to give another guy a love song I wrote about him. That's gayer than writing it." They'd left lunch early so the hallways were empty.

"Chicken shit." Sasuke dared him.

"I am not." He muttered, hands digging into his pockets. And then he thought he heard him clucking. Naruto grit his teeth as the sound got louder... and louder...

"Fine! I'll do it!" He snatched the paper offered from Sasuke. If looks could kill...

"It's not like he'll know it was you. You name isn't even on it."

"Yeah, yeah... where's the locker?"

Sasuke stopped just out front of their third period class and pointed to the locker with 'Sabuku G.' on it. "That one."

Before giving it a second thought or having to further deal with Sasuke's pestering--even though he rarely did it--he slid the flat folded paper through one of the vents and hurried on to his next class.

ooo

Weeks passed by and Naruto found himself settling into a routine at school and at his apartment, which, he shared with Sasuke. The song he'd written that day long gone from his mind. Sasuke had been right, he'd had nothing to worry about. Gaara didn't know he wrote it and Naruto was safe. But, that didn't stop him from still stealing glances at the eyebrowless boy in Lit class.

He had kinda been hoping after dropping his anonymous admission in the locker he would start to get over this little obsession. As it turns out, he had no such luck. Gaara kept plaguing his every thought, poking in at all the wrong times. Most often though, was during Lit class. Especially when he asked Iruka-sensei a question or read another report he'd completed to the class.

Just what was he going to do about this?

There was nothing wrong with admiring another man's face, eyes, hair, hands... voice..._Shut up, Naruto, _he admonished his thoughts

He's come in earlier than Sasuke today because he'd needed to speak with Iruka-sensei. The teacher had sent him an email giving the time and placed some emphasis on the face that he actually wasn't in trouble. Imagine that? Naruto not being trouble was something he only thought would happen on a cold day in hell.

He stopped by his locker and got out his first period things before heading to Iruka's classroom. When he he finally made it to the classroom he was surprised to find Gaara there was well, sitting perfectly stoic in a chair on the other side of the desk across from his teacher.

Iruka smiled brightly at him. "I'm glad you could make it, Naruto. Please, take a seat." He motioned to the vacant one next to Gaara.

Gaara glanced over at him, cold blue green depths looking peeved about something the blind hadn't even done yet. Naruto was a bit unnerved by this, but said nothing as he tore his gaze from Gaara's and looked to Iruka.

"Now, as you may or may not know, in a few months the school will be holding it's annual drama celebration. The entire month will be dedicated to different events, writers, poets, playwrights, musicians and songwriters. Each grade level has one teacher who chooses one student to write and direct a play. The winning grade level gets varying levels of prizes for the students but the winning student gets a scholarship to the university of his or her choice." Hr smiled, seeming rather happy with himself. "This year, however, we get to choose two students. One to write the play and the other to write the music for it. The competition will be a musical instead of just a play."

Iruka looked at Gaara. "I want you to write the play. And," he looked over at Naruto, "I want you to write the music. Lyrics and all."

Naruto looked flabbergasted. "Me?" He managed to squeak. "Why me?"

Iruka laughed. "I think that would be obvious, Naruto. I already spoke to your band teacher. Kakashi-sensei. He tells you have brilliant talents with reading, playing and writing music. He's never seen a student it comes any easier to. At least, that's what he told me when I requested a suggestion for the composer."

He'd had teachers tell him this before. They all said he was genius with music once they heard or saw him doing 'his thing'. But, he still hated the attention over it. To him it wasn't a huge deal. He just did it. He scratched the back of his head.

"I assume we'll be working together on this?" Gaara finally spoke.

Iruka nodded. "You'll have to, it's a musical. And it must be original on both ends. The rules are very specific about that."

Gaara nodded. "Alright. I'll do it." He seemed so mechanical about it.

"Good. and you, Naruto?" He looked over at the other boy.

Naruto sighed. This was like playing with fire. He knew that song would come back to bite him in the ass. He just knew it. If he did this Gaara would surely find out! Damnit. Still, Sasuke would kill him over something so trivial as an excuse for giving up a chance at a scholaship. Granny Tsunade too. He winced just thinking about the lecture from her. So, it was with a nervous smile he said, "Sure."

"Good. I can't tell you both how excited I am that you've agreed. We'll win for sure this year with such two brilliant minds on the job."

And then they were both leaving. Naruto close the door behind himself as Gaara walked over to his locker. Ah... that was right. It just across from the class room. With a smile on his face and skip in his step he walked over to the boy.

"Hey, I don't think we've met before today." He offered his hand to the red head.

Gaara stopped digging though his locker long enough to glance down at his hand and then up at him, before once more just going through his locker. Ignoring him.

Ouch. What was that about?

"Let's get one thing strait, Uzamaki--"

"Call me Naruto," he interrupted cheerfully.

His eyes seemed to narrow. "As I was saying, _Uzamaki_..." His tone was so... cold and filled with irritation. "I'm doing this because I've waited for it. And I'm not thrilled about doing it with you, or anyone else for that matter. So, do me a favor and don't get in my way."

Naruto frowned. This was not getting off on the right foot. He scratched his chin and seemed to ponder. "You could try being nicer, you know."

He slammed his locker shut and turned his glare on Naruto. "Meet me here tomorrow after last period. We'll go from there. And don't make me wait." And then he was walking off.

Naruto was somehow bothered deeply by all of this and he didn't know why. and then he recalled the music sheet he'd put in Gaara's locker. Yup, he was still in deep shit. Sasuke was going to love every minute of it.

Then again he could get lucky and Gaara might not recognize his handwriting and word style.

...

Yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"He's going to find out, I just know it." Naruto was muttering to himself. His tongue was jutted out to one side of his face and his expression was that of stern concentration. He pressed several buttons on the game pad, trying, but not really having the focus to slay his step brother at the current game on the screen. He watched pitifully as the K.O. flashed. He'd gotten him again. Grumbling, he hung his head and slouched in his position. The chair rumbled beneath him that was attached to the game's sound, signally, more potently, that he'd lost.

Sasuke arched a brow at him, but went back to the picking of another character and round setting. "Who's going to find what out, moron? At least make sure the other person knows what you're talking about when you begin a conversation."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, as if to ponder which way to kill him first. Burning him at a stake sounded good... he'd use a gun but he didn't have one... perhaps a knife? No.. too messy. "This is all your fault." And then he turned back to the game.

Sasuke's lips pursed in avid curiosity. "The game?"

"No, you idiot. Now he's going to know." And then he selected a character as well. The screen flashed, signaling the start of the next match.

"Who's going to know _what_?" His eyes went back to the screen, coal depths narrowing in concentration as he made the character do several flips to avoid Naruto's rather large one.

"Who do you think? Like I said, it's your fault." And then he growled as the screen flashed another defeat.

Sasuke dropped the controller, refusing to go any further without an explanation. "Who, dropout? _Who_? Believe it or not, I really _can't_ read your mind. And really, I'd rather not be able to."

Naruto went about changing the game to one player and went to story mode, refusing to quit because Sasuke wanted to talk. He needed a distraction. Funny too, because he was the one who stupidly brought it up. "Gaara. Because of you he's going to find out I wrote that stupid love song."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, getting up to go to the kitchen not far away and grabbed a soda. "It was anonymous, dumbass. The point of anonymous is no one finds out." He said this as though he were talking to a child or an errant kid who just wasn't understanding something.

"It'd be great if it was. But soon, it won't be anymore." He finally gave up as the game kicked his ass. He dropped the controller on the floor and joined Sasuke in the kitchen. He moved to dig through the fridge as his brother leaned against a counter with his back to it, popping a soda open.

"Why not? Your name wasn't on it and you hardly speak to the guy."

Naruto grabbed the leftover pizza from last night and took out a slice before closing the fridge and moved towards the microwave. "No, it wasn't. But, now I have to work with him." He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and dropped the cold morsel onto it. Lazily, he shoved it in the microwave and started the cooking process. "Iruka-sensei wants us to write a musical together. I do the lyrics and compose the sound and he writes the play."

Sasuke took a sip of his off brand Coke before replying. "Is that why you went in early today? I had been wondering. You never go to school early." It was all said rather nonchalantly.

"Aren't you worried about this?"

"No."

Naruto looked... sad. But in a purely humorous sort of manner. Much like the look he'd given him when he wouldn't take him to the ramen shop.

"What?" He arched a brow. And then took on a look of 'why me' as Naruto kept his sad look up. "Let's say he found out. How bad could it be?"

Naruto looked horrified. "So.. what... Are you crazy? He'll think I'm gay."

"Yeah, well, you probably are. Only gay men write love songs about guys." He smirked and began to move towards the dining table, idly grabbing a magazine off the counter as he did so.

"I hate you." He muttered as he followed him with his pizza and sat down at the table.

He flipped through it, looking for an article. "Yeah, yeah, I love you to. So, let's just say he found out. It's not like anyone else would. Gaara's pretty reserved." He rested his chin on his fist, staring down at a picture. "Well, that and he seems to not like you much."

Naruto starting munching down on the slice and then swallowed. He licked red sauce from his mouth. "All the more reason for him to tell every body and leave my life a living hell."

"You're such a drama queen. He won't tell anyone."

"How can you possibly be so sure?"

Sasuke shrugged, taking another sip. "Call it a hunch."

Naruto paused then. Sasuke's hunches were pretty dead on. He'd never been wrong that Naruto could recall. So, maybe he really did have nothing to worry about. Maybe, just maybe, even if he did make the connection, Gaara wouldn't say anything to him or anyone else. And maybe, if Naruto was lucky, he'd get over these obsessive feelings. He liked women. He liked breasts. He liked long hair and soft female lips. Not men.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Naruto stood up to go get it. When he did a flurry of blond and boobs passed him by into the home, not even bothering to ask for entrance. He stood there, door open and brow arched. "Hello to you too." And then he closed the door.

Her hair was down, falling waist length. Her clothing pretty normal today. Black jeans and a blue top with a green undershirt. He didn't blame her for the undershirt, it was damn hard to keep those melons from falling out. He chuckled to himself.

Tsunade smiled. "Hello, Naruto, Sasuke." She stepped towards the dining room and Naruto followed her. He took his seat back. "I came to make sure everything was going ok. I called the school today and I'm happy to say your both doing quite well."

They both nodded idly.

"And, I hear your going to write and compose the songs for the musical in this year's drama competition, Naruto. The other student is Gaara, right? Sabuku Gaara?"

Naruto finished off his pizza, licking his fingers. "Yeah, sit down if you're going to stay for a bit. You wanna drink, Grandma?"

She visibly twitched as he used that name on her but, but let it slide. She'd tried numerous times to get him to stop with absolutely no luck whatsoever. No matter, she smirked a bit. "I know you have Saki stashed somewhere." She eyed Sasuke knowingly.

He blinked back as her. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. I know you're the one stashing it." She was smirking at the raven-haired boy.

He took on an expression of indignation. "Feh, you won't do anything about it. You drink it more than I do. I just like the taste."

Naruto chuckled but grabbed the bottle and a small cup from the cupboard. He walked back to the table and set it in front of her. "Didn't you buy it the last time, Granny?"

Sasuke piped in then. "You're right." He smiled. "She did because she drank it all the last time she was here. Isn't that considered adding to the delinquency of a minor or something?"

She grunted. "Shut up." And downed her first glass. She looked over at Naruto and seemed to frown a bit. "You should know I didn't come here just to chat."

Naruto snorted. "Right. You came here to drink saki without that pervert bugging you."

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's not about that either. It's about the boy Gaara you'll be working with."

Now she was acting just plain odd. Tsunade, since he'd gotten to know her in the few short weeks, didn't do heart felt conversations. "What about him? He seems like an ass."

Sasuke coughed and Naruto narrowed his eyes on him as if to say 'shut up'.

"Well, there's a good reason for that."

"Yeah? Like what? Did someone shit in his Wheaties as a child?" He stood up and put his plate in the sink. The kid did seem like and ass despite the fact that Naruto found him... attractive... in a purely nonsexual way. Yes, purely nonsexual.

Tsunade sighed. "You could say that. Gaara lives with his two older siblings. His brother is a puppet master. An artist. He works for the Center for Puppetry Arts. He specializes in miniature Kabuki stuff. His sister is still in high school with him. A senior. She's trying to get a scholarship for Archery to a good school. Some think she might make it to the Olympics one day." She poured herself another drink.

"And, what does this have to do with me?" He got a drink from the fridge himself.

"Well, you're going to be working with him." She downed the next shot and licked her lips before continuing. "His father is rarely home and he lost his mother when he was born. The labor was very complicated."

Naruto closed the fridge as he listened and came back to his seat, soda in hand. He looked disgruntled. "So, his excuse for being a jerk is he has no mother and his dad's an absentee parent? Gee, I don't even have parents anymore. Maybe I should start being a jerk to people I don't know." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Sasuke had to agree. "He's right you know. Our lives were much worse and Naruto is a shining example of the gay and joyfulness life should be." He meant the word in a purely 'happy' fashion. It still didn't stop his brother from glaring at him. He chuckled internally, but didn't let it show.

"Better to happy and nice than a scowling asshole."

Sasuke's only reply was a chuckle as he read his magazine.

"_Anyway_," Tsunade stressed as she continued. "there's more to it than that. In elementary school Gaara had a diary. A very personal diary. He wrote stories and poems in it all the time. And, well, you know how cruel kids can be. At any age. An older boy stole the book from him and in front of the entire class began to read from it."

"We all have embarrassing moments in elementary school. That's still no excuse to be cruel to people on a regular basis."

"You're right. It is no excuse." She leaned forward on the table and looked like she was feeling very empathetic. "But, in Gaara's case the diary was filled with love poems about other boys and men he found attractive in the media and out of it. So, everyone let it drag on for weeks and the teacher didn't do much about it. It wasn't until middle school it all finally quit and he put it behind him. No one really remembered. And those did just figured it was a 'faze'.

Then high school came around. I was working closely with a lot of the instructors to get the program you're in started and get kids into the appropriate grades."

Naruto was silent as she continued, Already more than a bit worried. His face showed slight expectation.

"One night there was a party going on at an American student's home. He was a transfer on a special scholarship. He was very bright and very popular among the other female students. His parents had even moved for the year to make sure he did well. Everything was going wonderfully. Especially for Gaara because he'd become very close with the student. You never saw them apart.

The American boy's parents were republicans. Very staunch in their religious beliefs. So, no one thought _anything_ of it." She sighed. "And then the party took a turn for the worst. A series of students off in the backyard went looking for Gaara and the American student."

Naruto swallowed. "What happened?"

"He and Gaara were found in a very heated position, making out. Half of their clothing was scattered on the ground. It didn't take long for the students who found them to connect the dots. The rumors started all over again and the next day the American student's parents pulled him from school and moved."

She turned her small glass in her hands on the table. "His sister, who's still a student, made sure to let several school bullies who had tried to get physically rough with her brother know if they touched him ever again she'd well... you get the idea. A lot of pain would ensue. And those kids knew to leave well enough alone because Temari had started more than one fight in her freshman year. But.." she trailed off for a moment. "It didn't stop the talking. Nothing has and ever will, I'd imagine."

Naruto felt a wash of nervous dread and sadness. In one token he really wanted to back out of this whole school play thing now. But, on another token he really wanted to befriend the young man. He didn't hate gay people, but he wasn't gay himself. And if he ignored the boy, wouldn't he be just as bad as everyone else? That sent a wave of hated through his body. He wasn't like that. He wouldn't be. And in a way, he could understand the grief Gaara must feel over loosing someone probably very dear to him.

His mind suddenly flashed with a memory of his smiling mother and step father.

Tsunade smiled. "I just wanted to let you know since you'll be working closely with him for the next few months. Gaara really is a nice kid. He just... doesn't have any friends. The guys are scared of him and the girls don't know what to make of his cold demeanor. He's even had problems with a few of the teachers. Not everyone is so forgiving of sexuality." She stood up. "I'll be going now. You guys have a nice night and a good day at school tomorrow." With that, she left.

Naruto said nothing for a while. A very long while. And it wasn't until Sasuke said something that he moved at all.

"Seems your problems have just gotten bigger." His voice was actually soft.

Naruto looked over at him, his expression a mix of many. "I can't believe I did that. If I'd known... Had I had any idea... I wouldn't of put that damn thing in his locker. I feel like I was making fun of him."

Sasuke closed his magazine. "You weren't though. You feelings were real when you wrote them."

"But... "

"Quit trying to figure it out in your head. Stupid things happen when you think too much." He gave his brother a pat on his shoulder and started heading towards his room.

"I suppose..." His bit his lower lip as Sasuke left. He wasn't a mean person by nature. At most he could call the song a prank. A prank he wouldn't have done had he known more about Gaara. Now he just hated himself.

A lot.

ooo

Gaara opened the door to the house. It was rather quiet and dark. Many of the lights were turned off when he dropped his bag at the entrance. But, he saw a light coming from the kitchen and moved in that direction. His sister was at the counter, chopping up an onion. He moved towards the fridge, saying nothing.

His brother looked up from the mess on the kitchen table he'd made. Screws were everywhere. Wooden body parts twisted in odd directions. A few small bits of Japanese style clothing that only fit his creations were hung over one chair. "Welcome home," he remarked with a smile.

Temari looked up and grinned. She dropped her finished onion into a large pot on the stove. "I almost didn't see you. How was school?" She grabbed a towel and began to wipe her hands.

Gaara stared into the fridge for a while, not saying anything. Finally, he just closed it, no longer wanting a drink. "Boring."

Her smile never left. "Did you get it?"

He moved towards the table his brother occupied. "Get what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you leave early." She stirred the contents in the pot once over and then turned it on low. "The job for the school play in a few months."

"Ah," he remarked as if he'd finally understood what she said. He propped his chin up with his hand and watched his brother fiddle with a small puppet. He was screwing in a new set of legs. "Yes."

"I'm glad for you. I was talking to Shikamaru yesterday and I hear it's going to be a musical this year. How are you going to manage that?" She threw her towel on the counter and joined them at the table.

"I'm not."

A screw flew off in an odd direction and Kankurou muttered a curse. He turned to him and said, "Who then? You can't write music. Doesn't the play have to be original?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he thought about it. He leaned back in his chair and tapped a few fingers on the table. He paused and then responded. "Some dumbass Iruka picked. He rarely pays attention in class, so I have no idea how he's acing it."

Temari frowned and looked across the table at Kankurou. He caught the look in her eye and gave a look of 'what?'. She sighed. Gaara had been this way since elementary school. Somehow in middle school he'd managed to get better... but then after that incident... well, he'd just went back to being relatively cold. It hadn't even been his fault or the fault of the other student's. That didn't stop their father from coming home a few days after it though and well... it hadn't been pretty. She'd never seen Gaara so angry, so defensive, so cold, and so down right murderous to their father.

He'd left immediately after the argument, making an excuse of another business trip. But, they all had known he'd left because of their younger brother. Gaara and their father had never had a close relationship before to begin with.

"So, who is he?" Kankurou asked.

"I told you, some dumb ass."

"I mean his _name_."

His lips drew a flat line. "Not that' it's important, but, Uzamaki Naruto."

Temari seemed to think of something for a moment and then it looked like it dawned on her. "Isn't that the new transfer student? He has a brother doesn't he?"

"Yeah... Uchiha Sasuke."

His brother's brow furrowed. "Their last names are different?"

"They're step brothers."

Temari snapped her fingers in realization. "That's right. They're in Tsunade-sama's new program. The one where they take orphaned kids and try to get them ready to be productive members of society. It's a really good one. I know it helped quite a few students who would have otherwise drained to the bottom of the system."

Gaara didn't say anything for a moment. "They're orphans?"

Kankurou muttered another curse when the arm of his contraption gave him issue. "That's odd, most siblings, especially step siblings, don't stay together when they're run through the system."

Temari nodded and stood up to check on her stew. "That's true. I wonder what they're story is." She smiled softly as she stirred. "You'll find out though, since you'll be working with him, hm?"

"I could care less what his story is."

There he went again, she idly thought. She wished it'd never happened. He'd been so close to Joshua. He's been such a nice guy. Whenever Gaara talked about him in that first year his whole face lit up. It's like the American had made him into an entirely different person. And she knew Joshua returned the emotions.

She knew the rumors were bad. But that hadn't really been what hurt Gaara. He was strong and she knew he could have dealt with that if the young man had stuck by his side. What hurt the most was watching the boy he cared about leave. He didn't even know about it. The next day he was just... gone. And Gaara had been left with nothing but whispered rumors.

It had made everything worse. Everything. He came home crying that first night and refused to speak to either of his siblings. He locked himself in his room. And then... then his father came home.

Vincent Sabuku ran in very high circles. They weren't rich by any means, but, he worked for people with very high standards. As soon as he'd gotten wind of it, which was that day, he came home and scolded his son. He'd been embarrassed, furious, and couldn't understand why his son had done it. He, like everyone else during Gaara's elementary years, had assumed it was a faze. Some sort of year of confusion.

Gaara had been torn up over Joshua's quick goodbye without even a goodbye attached to it. So, he'd yelled back. He didn't understand why he liked guys. He just did. Apparently, it'd been a pretty big blow to her father's ego. He loved his children, all of them, in his own way. But, he didn't tolerate his son's preference and made it quite clear.

"What are we eating?" Gaara pulled her from her thoughts.

"Vegtable and meat curry."

He nodded. "I'm going to my room. Let me know when it's ready." He left and coolly as he'd entered. His brother and sister idly watched him with expressions of worry.

"So... Uzamaki Naruto, huh?"

"Seemed like he's not happy about the prospect," Temari said as she stirred the pot's concoction.

"No, it doesn't." He finally finished the puppet and began to clean up.

"Think he'll bring him by?"

He shrugged as everything started going back into his tool box and wooden chest. "He'll be spending a few months with him. One would have to assume 'yes'."

She paused for a long time, thinking about saying something. "It'd be the first time he brought someone home since Joshua."

Kankurou gave his sibling and angled look as he walked up next to her. "Just because he's working with another guy doesn't mean he'll like him. Joshua was special. Very special."

She looked to be pouting. An odd look for the strong woman. "I know... but. He's so..."

"One guy is not going to fix Gaara. Like I said, Joshua was special. We shouldn't expect one guy to anyway." And then he walked out of the kitchen to put up his things.

She frowned, tapping her chin as she stared down at the pot, seeing her reflection. "Still..." she said to herself."... it would be nice to see him smile again..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ednama, **thank you for the review. It's much appreciated. And. you're right, it is very reminiscent of Silentz's Reasonable Madness. But, this will not be the same. I loved the way she did her characterizations of Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Kankurou; so, in a my own way I'm trying to keep with those. I also loved the banter between Naruto and Gaara even though I always see Gaara as very neutral when it comes to people later on in the anime. But, based on what happened to him in her story, it makes sense. You could say I'm writing a fanfiction of her fanfiction.

My story will be like hers in the sense of characterizations and Gaara being generally angry at the world for a 'horrible' reason. But, it will be different in many other ways. Many twists to this plot line. -smiles- But, I really just realized I forgot to dedicate my inspiration to her for this story. I read hers through twice. Chasm too. What a wonderful writer. -fixed that now-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**..**

**.**

**..**

_"Gaara..." the voice whispered gently into his ear. "Gaara..." He felt a hand softly brush his face. "I love you..." And then he felt flush. And then he heard the gasps and saw the faces. Those same faces that had hours ago been laughing and smiling with him like he was no different than anyone else..._

_"Joshua..." he whispered, fear slicing through him. Not for the him, but for the man on top of him._

..

He blinked out of his reverie and looked about the hallway. It was the end of the day and few students lingered in the halls he noted as he came to his own locker. He'd almost expected to see that blond monstrosity standing there, grin plastered on his face.

And he was was surprised to find he was disappointed that he wasn't. He checked his watch. It was exactly ten minutes after the last bell had rung. He supposed it might take him longer. After all, he didn't know where the boy's locker was.

As he came closer to his own locker he seemed to notice a white slip of paper taped to the door. Arching a brow he reached out an snagged it. He flipped it open quickly and scanned the scribbled lines of text.

--

_Gaara--_

_Please meet me in the band room. I have some last minute things to finish up with Kakashi sensei. I didn't forget, but he almost dragged me down the hallway. I barely had time to write this note!_

_--Naruto_

_--_

He felt a wave of happiness passed over him, but he pushed it down. So, he hadn't been late, he just had to see a teacher. Band, huh? Yes, Iruka had said as much. But, he hadn't said what instrument he played. Somehow he couldn't see Naruto playing anything. Not anything he listened to anyway. It was probably a guitar or drums. Yes, definitely drums. Naruto looked like a high energy drummer type guy.

Would Iruka really stick him with a drummer for such a serious play? Something he'd been praying he'd get for months and years after Joshua left? It seemed like some sort of cruel joke. Not that he presumed a drummer couldn't write lyrics or compose music... But, it just didn't seem to fit.

He knew this was going to blow up in his face. He just knew it. Too bad he couldn't figure out who'd slipped that song in his locker. It had to be a joke, a cruel one at that. But, he'd almost be willing to sacrifice his feelings to get someone that _good_ to write.

He walked down the hall in an emotionless fashion, coming close to the band room. He stopped as he heard something. Something keenly resembling a set of drums. His eyes narrowed in a purely 'I knew it' sort of fashion. He went into the room to find Kakashi laughing, his pale lips upturned into a smile and his one good eye closed. The teacher's hair was a mess; he looked like a mad scientist or a wild rocker. Yes, definitely a wild rocker with those black jeans and faded T-Shirt with Lordi printed across it. Most likely a band he had no idea about. Something rock, obviously.

He was laughing as he played a violin hooked up into something. It made an odd sound that echoed in the amplifying room. A rock sound... But, it sounded good. As he did this, Naruto grinned, sweaty, and beat into a set of drums heavily. He would call it just a bunch of noise, but, it actually sounded good.

He found himself staring at the blond.

The sweaty blond.

His eyes seemed to drift faintly to a memory as he watched him. He was drawn to it, the boy drummer beating heavily into the instruments with black sticks... and he was shirtless.

Gaara swallowed, unprepared for the way the sight of it rushed through him.

He was incredibly well built. He wasn't overly muscular, but you could make out the line of abs starting to form in his midsection.

Kakashi seemed to notice him first. He stopped playing the violin and grinned at Gaara. "Sabuku-kun. Nice to see you in this part of the campus so late in the day. You a fan of the music?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes on the taller teacher, as if trying to figure out if there were any ill meaning to his words. Summarizing there was not he spoke, "Yes, although, not the type you were playing." He turned to Naruto. "You're a drummer?" His voice hinted at some sense of disappointment.

Kakashi looked ready to say something, but thought better of it as Naruto spoke.

"And if I am? Got a problem with drummers?"

So, he was. Lovely. "I wasn't aware drummers could do anything besides beat themselves into a furry, much less write music."

_Oho_... Kakashi thought. This was interesting. He grinned. "I'll leave you two be. Lock up when you're done. I have some errands to run." He placed the violin back in it's case and closed it; latches and all. He noted the name _Namikaze M._ on the old case and his eyes widened. He glanced over at Naruto for a long moment and then let it go, whatever it was.

"Bye." And then he was gone.

Naruto waited until he left to reply. "Really, well, you're in for a surprise then. Quite a few of my friends happen to be very good drummers as well as very good writers. Awfully judgmental aren't you?"

Gaara let his lips fall into a flat emotionless line, but, you could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't too happy. "You must be a pretty big fan of rock music then." All his presumptions were slowly starting to look very real about the blond.

"I enjoy listening to it." He shrugged and stood up. "I've written a few in my time. Nothing I'm sure you'd care to listen to." He grabbed his T-shirt and a towel, wiping down his form as he tried to rid himself of the sweat.

"I suppose I'll be forced to if you're going to help me write this thing." He set his bag down on the teacher's large desk, right next to the violin. He looked at it for a brief moment, wondering why the teacher had left it there and then turned back to Naruto, glad to see he had a shirt on again.

"You sound so happy about the prospect." Obviously sarcasm. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Uzamaki." It seemed the only appropriate thing to say.

Naruto placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the red head curiously as he tossed the towel on the desk harsly. "NA-RU-TO. Say it with me. Naruto. It might do you some good."

It felt too personal. And Sabuku Gaara did not get personal with anyone. Even now he kept his siblings as reasonable distance. He was polite to them and there had been a moment long ago when he took comfort in their presence, but, beyond that he didn't allow himself to get too close. So, it was no surprise when he said, "No, _U-za-ma-ki_."

"Fine, fine. Uzamaki it is. I'm still calling you Gaara."

"Do what you want." And then he was turning to leave.

"Oi! Aren't we working on the play today?" Naruto stared at his back, hands still on his hips, right on the top of his entirely too low riding jeans.

Gaara paused, realizing he had been the one to start this. The one to mention, yes, that they were going to work on it today. He paused for a long time, thinking. The school would be closing in an hour. Regardless of what Kakashi said they couldn't work here. Even he surprised himself when he said. "Some to my house in an hour."

"Where do you live?"

Sighing irritatingly as he realized he'd have to turn back around write it down, he did so quickly. He shoved it at the blond along with his cell phone number. "If you're not going to show up, call me. I hate being stood up." And then he really was leaving.

Naruto stared at the note and then shrugged. He stuffed it into his pocket and grabbed his violin; the one Kakashi had been playing earlier, and went to leave as well. It was only then he realized that Gaara still thought he was drummer and he started to laugh. Oh, this was going to fun. Well, he'd just have to keep letting him thinking that. It was bound to be more fun than revealing the truth.

ooo

"He thinks I'm a drummer." Naruto chirped as he got on the bus with his friend.

Sasuke arched a brow as he sat next to Naruto. "Who, pray tell, thinks your a drummer? Although, it's not surprising. You do play them rather well, dropout."

Naruto blinked at the compliment, but shrugged it off as his brother being random. "I'm much better at strings. You're the drummer, dumbass."

Sasuke smirked, amused. "Who was it?"

Naruto glanced out the window rather wistfully as they passed the ramen shop. "Gaara."

"Ah, and why does he think you're a drummer?"

He looked back at Sasuke. "I was in the band room practicing with Kakashi-sensei and he came in right in the middle of it. He just assumed I was drummer because I was playing them while Kakashi played dad's violin."

"Ah," he took on a look of understanding as he stared forward on the bus. "And you did nothing to clear this up?"

Naruto chuckled. "No, if that jerk wants to make assumptions, let him have them. I'll show him when I produce the music for this play."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, eying a fluff of pink hair in the front that got on at the next stop. "Sounds to me like you're having way too much fun with this." His voice edged on humor. "Acctually, it sound pretty--"

"Feh! Don't finish that sentence!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Then what was I going to say?" He raised both brows this time.

Naruto grit his teeth together. "You were going to say it sounds pretty gay."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Yeah, you're right. But you only thought I was going to say that because you are."

"I hate you."

"I know. But I love you, drop out. Annoying you is much needed fun for me. And for you too. Wouldn't you agree?"

"... yeah. Whatever." And they were quiet the rest of the way home.

ooo

Gaara once more dropped his bag at the entrance. But, unlike last time, the house seemed to be lit up. He found it a bit odd, but said nothing as he went into the living room. It was his favorite room in the house because it was the one his mother had spent the most time in, or so his siblings told him. It was also the only room in the house littered with family pictures. Many of them absent of his father. There were still there though.

In the far right corner was a piano. A piano his mother had once played. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he stared at it, trying to imagine what she would have looked like, sitting there with a smile on her face, playing. And then a child came into the image, a small baby with red hair. He watched as she picked him up and slowly laid his fingers on the keys. The baby began to bang on the instrument, but she didn't care.

He allowed for a smile smile as the image vanished before him. He was doing it again. Trying to see what it would have been like had he had a happy family. As happy as it could have been with two loving, accepting parents; and not just his siblings.

"Gaara?" He heard a voice call for him. His sister. "Gaara? I thought I heard you... there you are." She smiled warmly at him. She always did. "So, you did come home. We're ordering pizza since it's Friday. Anything you want to add to the order?"

He shook his head, but didn't turn to face her. And then... "Actually..."

She arched a brow and came into the room further. "Yes?" Did he actually want to request something? That would be new. She always asked and generally got the same answer every time. 'No'.

"Uzamaki is coming over to work on the play with me. You might want to order more."

She tried to contain the slice of hope that ran through her at those words. He had invited a friend over. A friend. But, all she said was. "That should be nice. Did you have anything in mind?"

He narrowed his eyes, not in anger or suspicion, but in thought. When he had an answer he turned to face her. "Can you make a desert? Something..."

She smiled knowingly. He hadn't asked in a very long time. "I'll try and whip something up from mom's recipe book."

He nodded and said nothing more. She left then, a secret smile on her face.

ooo

Naruto walked down the busy sidewalk. People were bustling about and trying to get home as quickly as possible. He stared down at the mapped directions with slight curiosity. He had maybe another five or so blocks to go. It struck him as odd that the red head's home was not too terribly far from his own. He was, in fact, so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realized he'd bumped into someone.

He blinked at the form on the ground as it dawned on him. "Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright? Let me help you." He began to reach towards the brown haired man's open bag. He narrowed his eyes on the small wooden 'toys' spilling out as he reached for one. But, he was quick to help place them back in the bag as the man got his bearings and picked them up as well.

"You're a puppet master?" Naruto asked idly.

Kankurou blinked at the blond, staring for longer than possibly normal as some sort of strange recognition passed his features. And then... well, it was gone. He smiled slightly. "Yeah." He stood up and dusted himself off. Naruto handed him the bag.

"I'm really am sorry. I was trying to find a friend's house. But..."

"You're lost?"

"Yeah.." Naruto was struck by how big the taller male was. He wasn't fat by a long shot, but he had a full form. Naruto was built only slightly himself. But, the larger guy before him was much more muscular. Probably because he was older. But, he didn't look too much older than Naruto.

"You got the directions?" His cocky smile never left.

"Yes, I do." They had been stuffed into his pocket when he'd moved to help the brown haired male. He dug them back out and handed them to him.

Kankurou sighed at the crumpled up mess and Naruto started to wonder if he knew Sasuke. He watched as the man's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at Naruto with an arched brown brow. "Are you sure these are right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm suppose to meet a friend there."

"Who?" His eyes narrowed and Naruto felt that same sudden urge he had with Gaara the first time. The one to crawl into a hole and die.

His answer was quiet and nervous, but he answered nonetheless. "Sabuku Gaara."

Kankurou said nothing for a while. And then. "Uzamaki Naruto?"

Naruto beamed instantly. "Yes, how did you know?"

Kankurou smirked, made a 'hn' sound and waved him to follow as he began to walk down the side walk. "I'm Gaara's older brother. Sabuku Kankurou. Nice to meet you Uzamaki Naruto."

Naruto blinked a few times and the quickly followed him. He should have connected the dots as soon as he saw the puppets. Tsunade had said he worked for the Center for Puppetry Arts. So, he mentioned it. "You work for the Puppetry Center, right?"

Kankurou seemed to beam, although the look was slightly unique on the older man;s face. "You're a fan of the trade?"

Naruto chuckled. "I've seen Kabuki Puppet masters before. My mother was a fan of the arts, almost any of them she came across. But, I don't know too much about it. Tsunade-sama mentioned it to me."

"Aw, and here I thought I had a fan." He grinned as they rounded the corner. "So, you're the one working with Gaara on the play?"

"Yep"

Kankurou seemed to eye him up and down. All the way from his black combat boots to his rag tag blue jeans right to his T-shirt that read 'Nightwish' until he finally reached his face. He briefly glanced at the ear gauge. It was small, but still there.

He suddenly chuckled.

Naruto was confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry, you just don't look like the type of guy to write lyrics for a musical. You look like you just came off stage with Billy Idol or Ac Dc. Or the kind of punk kid who plays guitar."

He frowned. "You're about as bad as Gaara."

Kankurou found that interesting, but said nothing more as he grinned and they made their way up the stairs of his home.

Naruto glanced up at it. "Rather Victorian isn't it?"

He nodded as they stepped across the large porch. "Our mother had a lot of money. Well, her family did. Her father didn't approve of our dad, but he was never one to be showed up. He bought the house as a wedding gift. Had it moved all the way from New England in the states. Our father didn't want to accept it, but she convinced him to keep it." He smiled as if trying to recall something as he paused in front of the door, his hand resting on the old silver knob. "She loved this home too much not to." And then they were stepping in,

Naruto found it was a rather odd thing for Kankurou to omit. He didn't comment on it though.

"Hello, Uzamaki." A voice seemed to roll from his left. A set of stairs going up to the second floor were there. And so was Gaara. He grinned.

"Miss me, hunny?"

He didn't seem to to fazed by the title from the blue eyed musician. "Not in the least." He was stepping down all the way and looking over at his brother as he set his bag down next to where Gaara's was. "Sis is ordering pizza. You might want to let her know if you want anything."

"Oh? Sounds good." He looked over at Naruto. "You staying the night? It's Friday."

Naruto let his mouth hang open, not too sure what to say. His mind suddenly went through a series of images involving him and red head snuggled up together on a large mattress. Nothing graphic, but it still struck him as very, very, _not_ strait.

"I um...I..." He looked to Gaara for an answer, to which the red head arched a brow.

He sighed and looked away, as if not sure how he wanted to answer himself. "You can do what you want, Uzamaki."

Kankurou blinked, several times... _many_ times... as he stared. He was so sure his sibling was going to say 'no' immediately. Apparently he was just full of surprises regarding the blond haired blue eyed punk who wrote music. "It's settled then. You're staying. I won't take no for an answer." He grinned and headed towards the kitchen. "Sis!"

Naruto looked from Kankurou's retreating to Gaara. "Why didn't you say no?"

He crossed his arms over his chest as he cocked his head to the side. "Why didn't you?" He was almost positive Naruto knew by now he was gay. Everyone at school knew. It was no secret. Someone had to of told him. So, why didn't he say no to staying the night? Every male in school would have been screaming it as they bolted down the stairs outside. Naruto had not. So, as if to test the issue further, he'd let him make the choice. And even then, he'd still hadn't said no. He hadn't said yes, but he hadn't said not either.

Curious.

Naruto's voice tried to grab at something to say. All he could manage was, "I don't know."

Gaara smirked. "Well, Uzamaki, that makes two of us." And the he turned towards the living room, fully expecting the blond to follow. "Leave your bag at the entrance. I have everything we need in here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto had followed his directions perfectly until he mentioned the bit about having everything they needed. He reached into his large backpack and pulled out his violin. He did pause a moment though, considering just leaving it. Did he still want to toy with his classmate? Let him go on thinking he was just a dumb drummer? Did he really have a point to prove? The violin was his best instrument. Well, aside from the piano. That was his second best. He could play a variety of instruments if given the chance. And he had. It just helped him imagine the lyrics if he utilized the one his was best at.

He stared at the violin.

Hard.

Almost a little too hard.

"Are you coming or not?" He heard Gaara's voice call.

He promptly opted for stuffing it back into his backpack. And went into the living room. Gaara sat at a table in the center, two pads and pens on the fold out table. Naruto was struck by the comfy feel of the room. He glanced about and noticed a piano in the corner. He glanced over at Gaara. "You play?"

He looked up from the pad he'd been writing on. "No, but my mother did."

Naruto nodded and moved towards the dust-free grand piano. It was old, lovely, and he had to wonder if it was tuned. He looking inside the lifted lid at the strings. He wasn't good at telling like this, but it looked tuned. "_Did_?" He asked in reference to his mother. Ah that's right, she was dead. He instantly regretted asking.

Gaara paused though, looking somewhat unsure as to whether or not he should talk about his life with Naruto. "She died when I was born." There was a short pause as he watched Naruto. "Please don't touch it. I doubt your callous hands could possibly understand anything without an amp attached to it; that, or a stick beating into it."

Naruto arched a brow as he glanced over at him. "You sure do have a finished picture of me already. You hardly know me." He moved away from the instrument and towards the table.

Gaara didn't bother looking up. "I know your type. Headbanging idiots who take pleasure in wanton female attention regularly. I wonder how you're going to manage to write anything without an instrument as reference. Too bad the drums couldn't fit in your backpack. You should have brought your guitar. Hm?"

Naruto crossed his arms as this was all said. "Actually, I was hoping you might allow me the use of your piano over there since I'm so put out as you claim."

Gaara pondered that for a moment. He wanted to say no. Nobody touched it but him and the man who came once a month to clean it at Gaara's insistence. Although... it might be funny to watch him stumble over the keys and look like an utter moron that he knew he was. He smirked slightly. "Very well, Uzamaki, if your so ready to make a fool of yourself, go ahead. Don't let me stop you." He flourish his hand in the direction of his mother's grand piano.

Naruto smiled, a sort of smile that sent to the wrong person, might fill them with an unknowing sense of 'he really can't... can he?' before they watched him do it. "Who said I was going to make a fool of myself?" He snatched up the pad and paper as he strolled over to the instrument. He pulled back the seat gently, carefully, sat down and gently lifted the lid to the keys as he flexed his hands.

Gaara watched this with avid curiosity. But, only because Naruto's back was to him. The dumbass actually dared to looked like he knew what he was doing with the classical instrument.

Naruto thought for a moment and then grinned. "Any requests, love?" He said it in a purely sarcastic manner, the nickname, in hopes of bothering the red head. And it did apparently. He almost chuckled as he heard, "Chopin, Nocturne," in an angered tone.

He smiled. "Which one?" He could almost feel the glare.

"I'll be surprised if you know the piece, much less care what opus or key it's in. Just pick one."

And so he thought for a moment. Well, Op. 9 No. 2 in Eb major sounded good. He tested a few of the keys and then began. It was slow going, and he got one or two of the notes wrong in the beginning, but after a quick moment, he was off in his own world. His eyes were closed and he could feel the music flowing through him. The piece was such a pretty one to begin with. He was a bit surprised Gaara had requested it. Probably because he thought he couldn't do it. Chopin was notoriously difficult at times.

Gaara would love to challenge him, hm? He smiled and continued. He felt the music echo through the house. It couldn't be coincidence that his mother had loved this room enough to place the piano in it. It was perfect for resonating the sound off the walls and through the entire house. He could hear it ringing off every room. He was sure even the upstairs could hear the beautiful music one man had wrote many, many years ago. The name alone inspired feelings of want and love. It made him wonder... it made him think of Gaara. Gaara smiling at him. Gaara laughing with him. Gaara looking at him with eye filled with... he didn;t finish his thought for fear of something else popping up. He slowed the piece down as it came to an end.

He turned around, expecting something akin to shock on Gaara's face. He even thought he might get a catty remark. Instead, he found all three siblings staring at him with avid interest. When had they come in anyway? He hadn't heard a thing.

Temari looked ready to cry. Kankurou looked oddly out of place with his face like that. And Gaara... well Gaara said nothing as he stared down at his paper with his hands dug into his hair.

He blinked several times. "I'm ah... sorry if I bothered anyone." The room felt like someone had died.

"No," Temari smiled sadly, "you weren't bothering any of us. It's just..." She fought for the words, like something was caught in her chest. Like someone really had died, like someone had cut her through the heart with a knife; jamming.

Kankurou filled in her sentence with a soft voice, swallowing down what looked like tears as well. "It's the first time someone has played that song in this home on that instrument in..."

"Three years." It was Gaara's voice. "Almost four come two months." He hadn't actually thought he was going to do it, or could do it. So, he'd stupidly dared him. He should have picked a different song. Something. Anything. Anything besides that. The air felt stuffy, choking him to death. He couldn't stand it anymore. He left the room, pushing aside his siblings as he all but ran up the stairs.

"Gaara--!" Naruto quickly stood, the wheeled stool rolling away from him. It sounded horribly bad in the dead quit room; those wheels rolling and squeaking agianst the wooden floor. He found all he could do was frown at the two of them in the entryway.

Kankurou was the first to speak, though, it took him a moment. "Why did you play that one? There are many other things you could have played. Why Nocturne?"

Naruto felt like he was mad at him, and he didn't even know what he had done to enlist Kankurou's displeasure. It was a face he's rather not ever see again. "He asked me to... We were bantering and I said I needed to use the piano for writing the songs. He dared me. I even told him to pick the song because he didn't think I could do it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean.."

Temari shook her head and smiled as she wiped away an errant tear. "It's alright. Come with me to the kitchen. We can talk there. Kankurou?"

"I'm on it." He muttered already heading up the stairs. "But he's not going to let me in, I promise you that."

Naruto followed Temari into the kitchen, glancing as Kankurou trudged up the stairs.

"C'mon." Temari urged from the room next to the door.

Naruto followed her into the kitchen and she closed the door. "I'm really sorry. If I had known playing that song, _any_ song, would have gotten him upset I wouldn't have done it. I like messing with him. But I didn't--"

"Naruto," she interrupted as she moved towards the table and sat down. "Can I call you Naruto? Or would you prefer Uzamaki-kun?"

He followed her and took a seat as well. The table was in a well lit rounded room surrounded by windows that let the evening light in. "I'd prefer it, actually. Few people call me by my last name."

"Good," she smiled. "Well, let me start by saying you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure Gaara just assumed you couldn't play the piano, much less the song he rattled off."

"I figured that much."

She stared down at her hands, clasping them together in a worried but sad fashion. "Have you heard the story of Joshua yet? The boy who Gaara--"

"Yeah, I know what your talking about. Tsunade-sama told me after I was assigned to work on this with Gaara."

She looked relieved. "Good. I really didn't want to explain that part. Well, that aside, that piano was our mother's when she was alive. It came with the house. It had been her's as a child. She was a pianist. Not a famous one. But, she had been getting notice as a young girl. When she married our father she stopped playing professionally. Which is why I think our grandfather hated Vincent so much. Our father." She got up then and moved towards the stove. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure..."

She nodded and continued as she began to dig through a cabinet. "Well, anyway, she passed on when Gaara was born. All he has are pictures of our mother. Now, back to Joshua. Joshua could play the instrument. Very well. Almost as well as our mother. Gaara had him play Nocturne everyday he was here." Her voice grew sad as she placed a tea kettle on the gas stove and turned it on. "It had been our mother's favorite piece before she died. And then Joshua left after the incident. So..."

She didn't have to finish. Naruto was already filling in the gaps. "So, it's not just about the song. The piano itself has significance as well." He smiled sadly.

She nodded and pulled out two European tea cups. "Yes, a lot. Tell me, did he have you choose the opus as well...?"

He shook his head. "No, that just happens to be the one I know best. I think it's the prettiest."

As the tea began to boil she pulled the kettle off and turned the stove off. She poured both glasses and set one in front of Naruto.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." There was a pause. "Tell me, Naruto. Have you ever seen a picture of Joshua?"

He shook his head no.

She nodded. "I didn't think so. One moment." She moved back into the kitchen and dug into a drawer. After a moment she pulled out what looked like a picture and closed the drawer. She sat back down at the table with her own glass and slid the image across the table. "There." She pointed to the boy with his arm over Gaara at what looked like a park. Cherry blossoms were dancing around them as they smiled into the camera.

Naruto thought the image was lovely. He's never seen Gaara smile so widely. Hatefully sometimes. He even smirked pretty regularly. But, never smiled. Not like that. But that wasn't what had Naruto flabbergasted. The man, Joshua, looked very much like himself. Not entirely... but his hair was blonde, drabber than Naruto's but blond. It was shorter too. But his face and his eyes seemed to hold an uncanny resemblance.

He looked back up at Temari to see her smiling.

"You're not his twin or anything... but, when I first came into the room and saw you playing... I thought I was staring at a ghost. Gaara probably did too. His face was... well... he looked a little happy, forlorn and sad all at once."

Naruto swallowed. "I'm really very sorry."

She nodded, her chin in her hands. "It's not your fault, but thank you."

"Why did you tell me all this? I mean the piano, his mother and Joshua were explanation enough. Why did you show the picture?"

"Well," she took a sip of her tea and looked up at the copper ceiling in thought. And then she looked at him again with a smile. "I suppose I have this small hope, that you, Uzamaki Naruto can help my brother come back to himself."

"Hope?" He looked like he was in awe that she thought so much of him. He took the glass on the counter and sipped at the hot beverage.

"Yes, hope. I guess I'm placing my hopes in you. Is that alright, Naruto?"

He stared down at his tea for a long while, wondering why she was asking him for permission to do such a thing. But, it did seem important to her... so... "Sure." He smiled.

"Thank you."

ooo

It wasn't until the pizza arrived that Gaara opened his door. His brother had knocked for at least twenty minutes before finally giving up. He tried talking to him through the door, threatening to break it down and even said he was going to go get a screw driver to remove the knob if Gaara didn't open up. But, eventually he'd walked off. And then there had been the call for dinner. He didn't want to eat, but he had to face Uzamaki at some point. At least he had control of his senses now.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The three of them were chowing down on peperoni pizza and drinking soda from paper cups. He grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge and then walked over to the open boxes. Grabbing a slice of peperoni he moved to two sit down with everyone else. They were all talking amongst themselves so Gaara said little.

"So, Naruto, what instrument do you play in band?" Kankurou asked this time.

Naruto looked over at Gaara, a smile in his eyes. "What instrument _do_ I play, Gaara?"

He glanced at him before taking a swig of his water. "That bohemian thing called the drums. I'd imagine whatever you did in the living room was a fluke. You probably just knew that one song."

Naruto paused a moment, his lashes slowly lowering over his cold blues as he eyed the red head across the table from him. So, that was how he was going to rationalize it. Very well, two could play it that way. "You're probably right. Entirely a fluke."

Temari watched this with avid interest, a smile quirking at the corner of her lips. "Well, fluke or not... what did you have in mind for the play?"

Naruto pondered that as he took a sip of his soda. "I suppose that all depends on Gaara."

"On me? Really?" His voice dripped with something akin to sarcasm, but not quite. Like he was surprised the blond considered anything he said.

"Yup, whatever you decide to write depends on how I write my lyrics. The play was suppose to be just a play. It's only fair it should be your ideas. I can write whatever you throw at me. You get the script up, I'll write the music and adjust the lyrics as I have to. Sound good?"

Gaara stared at him. Just stared. He was actually going to let him have creative freedom? His to do as he pleased? All he had to do was write it and Naruto would add in the music and adjust as _he_, not Gaara, needed to? He didn't know what to say. It just didn't make sense. Naruto was slowly turning into many things he didn't expect. He wasn't sure he liked it.

Naruto didn't miss that look, and kindly, said nothing about it. "Well?"

Gaara watched him. Was he playing some sort of game? Still... even if he was this made no sense. None of it did. "...Alright."

The blond stuck out his hand to Gaara and he just stared at it. "I don't do touching. At all."

"I suppose that's something we'll have to work on then." He pulled it back.

Gaara looked annoyed at his mysterious statement. "On what?"

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking if we're working together you need to learn to be nicer. At least to me. So, I'm going to help you work on it." He grinned.

"Good luck." Kankurou muttered.

Gaara glared at him through narrowed murderous eyes. "You're not helping."

"Oh, well, I just think he's right. Maybe we should invite him over more often, eh, sis?" He looked at Temari across the table.

"Sounds good to me." She wiped her face.

Gaara looked utterly surrounded. His eyes did anyway. He grunted as he stood up. "Traitors. The whole lot of you." He moved to leave. That statement sounded somewhat like a joke, but no one commented on it.

"Where are you going?" Naruto turned in his seat and called out.

"To my room. To work on the play. Don't bother me." The door shut with a resounding slam behind him.

Naruto winced at the sound and turned to face his family. "Well... that went well."

"Famously well." Agreed Kankurou.

"I agree. He even managed to make a joke." She stood and began to clean up.

Apparently he'd been roped into helping someone and he didn't even know how. The whole idea left him a bit perplexed. He stared at the shut kitchen door with some confusion. Just how did he get himself into these things?

_How_?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto kindly helped Temari and Kankurou clean up for a while, figuring perhaps it was best to leave Gaara to himself for a time. In the process he found he learned much more about the family. For whatever reason both siblings seemed to have no problem talking to him about their life and family history.

So far he's learned that Gaara's father was a very busy, but not a very wealthy man. They made enough to sustain the home and what was required for it. Everything their father made went into the home and the family. He'd been trying for many years to move up in his position, going anywhere and doing everything in an attempt to make a better life for his family. It was almost sad.

Gaara's mother had loved Vincent dearly; enough to break with family tradition and marry someone beneath her class. Apparently she'd been a kind woman with little care for titles, money or greed. She, from the time she could speak, had been a wonderful loving woman. Money to her was something needed to live and survive, but not important in the long run.

Her father, Gaara's grandfather, had threatened to disown his only child and leave his legacy to a cousin of no importance. As it turned out, he loved her too much to actually act on such threats. In some form of silly punishment he'd left none of it to her, but to her three children. They couldn't touch anything but the interest until Vincent died. It was rather pitiful, and cruel, making one wait to get money on the basis of a parent's death. Their mother hadn't cared though. She'd told her father that she and Vincent had no need for such trivial things and she was happy he'd left everything to her children, who, she felt would need it more.

All of this must have affected Vincent heavily, or so Temari said. Because ever since his wife's death he found more time for work and less time for his family. It was like he was somehow trying to make up for the fact that he was never really suited for the woman he loved and even now wanted to prove he could be at least for her children.

He sat there, at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of hot cocoa as Kankurou worked on his puppets and Temari did some study work for an advanced math class.

It was so damned _depressing_. His life had never been perfect. Not for him or Sasuke. But, he'd at one point had two parents and brother who loved him dearly. He'd moved from foster home to foster home with his sibling, each time just barely managing to keep together when they did. Sasuke had refused to leave him behind. Naruto had done the same. They may have acted like they hated each other at times, but they loved one another dearly; as dearly as real siblings would.

Gaara had never met his mother and in the process somewhere down the road lost his father because he was just being himself. He couldn't imagine what that felt like; having one's parent hating one because of gender preference. Naruto had lost his parents because of an accident. Gaara had lost his father because of himself, or so he likely thought. It hurt when you lost a parent to death; but it had to be horribly painful to loose a parent to your sexuality, to think you weren't loved.

Naruto glanced at the wall clock. It was nearly two am. He stood up and placed his mug in the sink. "Where's Gaara's room?"

Kankurou looked up. Temari seemed to deeply woven into her studies to have heard him. He looked over at Naruto. "Just go up to the second floor. You'll see a hallway going both directions to your direct right. Take the direction facing right behind you from when you first reach the top of the stairs. The hall will make a sharp left. At the end of that hallway, which isn't long, you'll see a door. Open it and you see a flight of stairs leading up. Gaara's room is there. The attic."

"He lives in the attic?" Naruto found this odd. All he could imagine was Gaara in a dark cobwebbed room with bad floors and no bed. It sent a chill through him.

"Yup, it use to be our parent's room, but, when mom died dad moved out of it and into a smaller guest room. He said he didn't need all the space. And well... none of us argued about it when Gaara took it over." He went back to working. "You'd better hurry up. I'd imagine he might go to bed soon."

Naruto nodded, feeling overwhelmed by everything he'd learned tonight as he headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. His mind stayed in that deep state as he headed up. He glanced down the empty hallway and looked behind him. True to his words, the hallway did lead behind him and to the left. It was so damned dark up here though. And the house made weird sounds.

He made his way to the end and turned left like Kankurou said. There at the end of the hallways was a white door. He headed towards it and started to turn the silver knob. The flight of small stairs upward seemed dismal. How could anyone want to live up there? No matter. He stared down at his feet as he headed upward.

He got maybe two or three steps up when he heard a noise and footsteps. He looked up, eyes wide, "Gaara--." He tried to warn him, but the boy came down very fast, not hearing him. And Naruto had no time to move anywhere in the small cramped stairway.

He knocked into him and Naruto grabbed onto him out of nothing but instinct. He yelped as he fell onto his back, breaking the red head's fall. He coughed a few times. Damn that hurt. A lot. A whole damned lot. "Fuck..." he muttered and slowly opened his eyes. "Are you alright...?"

He swallowed.

He hadn't felt it until just now with pain shooting through him, but there was no doubt about it. Soft lips had brushed his own. He was frozen in place as Gaara pushed himself up a bit and glanced down at Naruto. He seemed so unfazed. His face revealed nothing. And yet...

Yes.

In his eyes he saw something flash. It made Naruto's heart skip a beat. It seemed like an eternity before either of them moved. Their limbs were a tangled mess. Gaara's leg was entirely too close to a part of himself he never planned on having brushed by another man's leg. He finally exhaled a bit too loudly when the young man on top of him finally got up.

Naruto stared up at him. He seemed so cold, so uncaring of anything. He watched, with amazement, as he held out his hand to Naruto. Just hours ago he hadn't even wanted to touch him, now he wanted to help him up?

"Are you going to take it or not, Uzumaki?"

He stared only a moment longer and then took it. He instantly regretted it. Lightening shot through his arm at the warmth of the other man's hand. He really should have expected it though. Especially after the tangle of limbs on the floor. The feel of his chest against his own.

Gaara seemed like such a small guy... but, he'd picked him up with one arm without a single grimace or facial expression. "Thank you,"

He let go quickly, like Naruto had burned his hand. He rubbed it with his other and shrugged. "Why are you here? I thought I told you I didn't want to be bothered." His tone was much the same as before, all softness gone from the moment.

It was like a bucket of cold water to the blond. He was once more reminded of what a jerk Gaara could be at times. More often than naught, actually. "Does it matter?" He found himself saying back.

Gaara narrowed his cold aquamarine pools. "No, I suppose not." He turned. "I'm going back to my room. You can do as you wish."

Naruto watched his retreating back, feeling defeated. Hadn't he come up here to confront him? He had. And he did say to do what he 'wished'. He smirked and rubbed his chin in a rather, 'hmmmm... interesting...' sort of way before following the boy up. He opened the door to his room and shut it.

He blinked.

The room was... well... it wasn't what he expected. It certainly wasn't a cobwebbed mass of darkness and bad floors. It was about ninety percent the size of the whole house and lit by dim lights and soft candles. His bed was at a corner, close to the slanted ceiling. There were bookshelves with what looked like plays, poems and classics from varying eras and countries.

Actually, if he had to describe it, it looked like a magician's study. Something he would see on Lord of the Rings. Not a young man's room.

Beams seemed to hold the ceiling up, revealing the wooden planks above. They were sealed, he was sure, but it looked so ancient. The floor was stone, all uneven and unique. Covering it in odd angles were old rugs. Some of them even overlapped one another. Gaara sat at a desk next to the bed. A large oak one pushed up against the wall. He almost expected to see a ink pot and a quill for his tool. But, nope, just a regular pen as he jotted things down, his back to Naruto.

There were four windows, two on either side sunk into the walls. They created small cubbyhole spaces. And they seemed to serve their purpose. In one of them looked to be a reading area because of a window seat with pillows. It was the perfect spot for seeing the setting sun. In another one, believe it or not, was a telescope. The window was open as it pointed out and into the night sky.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be bothered."

Naruto looked over at him. He still had his back to the blond, but his pen wasn't moving. He was most likely waiting for an answer. "Yeah, well, you also told me I can 'do as I wish'. So, I wish to be in here, looking through your books." And he was. His fingers scanned the titles as he leaned over.

"Hn..." he seemed to roll his eyes with just his voice. As if to say, 'The dumb drummer can read? Right.' "I'm sure there's nothing on that shelf you could appreciate."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, not in anger, but in thought. He took a volume off the large and decorative shelf before wandering over to his bed. He flopped down onto it next to Gaara. He laid down. He barely managed to hide his smirk as he flipped through the book with Gaara glaring down at him from his seat at the desk next to Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

"Broadening my horizons. I'm an idiot, remember? What about you?"

And then he really did roll his eyes before turning back to his paper. "Working on the play. I will have to finish it before you can do anything, _obviously_. I might as well get a head start. There's no telling how long a moron like you will take to write the songs."

"Very astute of you. That and we'll have to fit them into the play at the right times. Good idea. I don't have a thing to worry about with you on the job." He snapped his fingers for sarcastic emphasis and continued to flip through the book.

Gaara didn't respond, but he did glance at the binding of the book. "You're actually going to try and read Three Musketeers first? Isn't that a bit advanced for you?" He smirked in a catty manner.

Naruto didn't even look at him. "No."

Gaara slowly began to smile, happy he might have gotten something on the blond. He was probably just going to look at the illustrations. He'd known all along--

"I'm going to read it for the second time." He flipped a page. "It's hard to believe someone around our age actually kept those guys in line, ya know?"

He was shocked. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Are you talking about d'Artagnan?"

"Who else? He was the brains of the operation. Louis was an ass though; at least to Anne." He flipped another page, reading as he spoke.

He blinked... twitched... and then seemed to frown a bit... "Don't you hate Literature class? I mean, that is essentially what that book is. Literature" A pause. "Have you read Man In The Iron Mask?"

Naruto grinned and sat up. "No, but it's next on my list. Is it good? Or should I read Count of Monte Cristo first?" Naruto wasn't fond of reading, and only did it when sorta of forced to. But, once you got him into a book you couldn't get him to do much else. It annoyed his brother to no end.

He blinked. "You should read Twenty Years After next. It only makes sense. And The Vicomte de Bragelonne includes the volume The Man In The Iron Mask. It's the final one."

Naruto was still grinning. "I suppose I'll have to." And then he flopped down on the bed to continue reading. "So, what do you think of Athos? I mean, I love d'Artagnan... but Athos... well... Dumas has a whole two pages just dedicated to the character."

He was writing again, but actually answered. "His story is rather sad. He fell in love with a woman who he inevitably turns against. I wonder if she was a criminal or if he turned her into one."

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows... she was dead sexy though."

Gaara smirked. "I wouldn't really know."

"Oh, come on, haven't you ever admired a woman? Even as just a work of art? Completely nonsexual?" He rolled over on his side, his head propped up by his hand. "I mean, Countess De Winter is purely sexy in her own evil, evil way." He waggled his brows. "It's evil sexy, not sex sexy."

Gaara couldn't help himself. He chuckled. "Is there such a thing?"

"Aha!" He pointed at him, dropping the book on the bed.

He blinked. "Aha, what...?"

He grinned. "You laughed."

He frowned. "I did not."

"Did so."

"I did not."

"_Yes_, you did."

"I think you're mistaken."

"Nope."

He frowned again. "Dumbass drummer." Her turned back to his work, ignoring the blond's unnaturally large grin.

Naruto didn't say anything after that. He simply went back to reading his book. He read it until about halfway through, in which, the only reason he stopped was due sleep taking over. His eyes were shut and his lips only slightly parted as he breathed softly.

"Naruto, can you..." he trailed off as he saw the male sleeping on his bed. He instantly chided himself for using the high schooler's first name. Thankfully he wasn't awake to hear it. He stared at him as he slept. The blond could be undeniably peaceful when he slept, unlike most of the time. He almost looked like...

Gaara sigh and shut his eyes.

Joshua.

He opened them again to look at Naruto and wondered briefly where _he_ was going to sleep. He definitely didn't want to risk sharing the bed with him. But, the floor didn't look too appealing. The rest of the house would keep him up because it wasn't _this_ room. Tomorrow was Saturday, but, he didn't want to sleep all day just because he was too damned scared of his emotions to sleep with the blond.

It was purely platonic, wasn't it? It's not like Naruto was gay. He'd made that perfectly clear to Gaara in more than one way.

He sighed irritably. He should just wake the ass up. It was his bed. He just didn't want to deal with the noise from the blue eyed boy. At least that's what he told himself as he stood and moved to walk away from the bed.

He grabbed a blanket off a stray chair and a pillow from one of the window seats. With a heavy sigh he laid down on the fainting couch he normally used for reading. He punched the pillow a few times and then just drifted off. It took a while and a lot of glaring at the blond on his bed... but... he got to sleep.

ooo

It was Sunday and Naruto was home, stuffing his face as he read as book. The Three Musketeers. He's borrowed it from Gaara with no more than a 'Don't tear it up, idiot.' from the red head. He still couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep on his bed. What was even more surprising is Gaara hadn't even bothered waking him up. No, he'd actually let him sleep and slept on some sort of odd couch in the room instead. Some sort of romancy couch. Wait, was romancy even a word? He wrinkled his nose and looked up from his book.

Probably not.

"You're reading that again? Shouldn't you be working on some songs for that play, dumbass?"

Naruto glanced up as Sasuke wandered into the living room. "Shouldn't you be at some anonymous club dedicated to learning how to perfect the scowl?"

He smirked and flopped down on the couch next to Naruto, who, was on the floor in front of the coffee table, junk food strewn about. He flipped the TV on after digging for the remote among the mess there. "Got any Rolos?"

He placed the bookmark in his novel as set it down. As requested he grabbed a bag of the candy and handed it his friend.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So..." he scanned the guide on cable, "how's the project actually going?"

Naruto arched a brow, turning to face him a moment. "You're actually curious?"

"We are talking about the play, right? Not your love interest?"

He snorted. "Yes, the play. Well, Gaara has to write it up first. I'll make up the lyrics afterward." He gazed fixed on the TV as Sasuke chose some program about Samurai and Ninja. "You're gonna watch this?"

"Sounds good." He replied about the play. "And, what's wrong with it?"

"Well, for one, Ninja are just a bunch of pansies anyway. All cloak and dagger. Samurai were much better."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I'm still watching it dropout. You too. Ya might learn something."

"Feh, you sound as bad as Gaara." He grabbed a bag of M&M's and ripped them open. Mmm... peanut.

"Did he find out yet?"

"About the song?" He popped a few into his mouth.

"No, about your small penis. Of course the song, you asshat, what else would I be talking about?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "_Your_ small penis?"

There was as small twitch just above Sasuke's eyebrow, but he let it go. He had to accept that sometimes the blond just got him. "Touche. Well, did he?"

"Thank you, it was pretty good. And no, not yet, thank god." He shuttered, though it felt somewhat forced.

"You're such a dimwhit."

"Just because I don't want a gay dude I'm working on a play with to find out I wrote a love song about him, I'm a dimwhit? Please, explain. I'm dieing to hear the explanation." He popped a few more M&M's into his mouth as the screen when through a series of colorful images.

"I told you before, what makes you think he even wants you if he finds out? Has he even mentioned the song to you?"

There was a small pause. "...no."

"Welllllll, there ya go."

He sighed... his voice was small... "...we kissed."

"Eh..?Speak up, dumbass."

He said it again, still quietly.

Sasuke smacked him on the head with his bag of Rolos. "I can't hear you."

"I kissed him!"

Sasuke blinked several times, not quite sure if he'd heard him right. "You kissed him." It was a statement.

"It was on accident though." He quickly stated and turned to face Sasuke.

His brother's lips quirked. "How do you 'accidentally' kiss a dude?"

"I did!" He pouted. "I was when I was going up to his room. He lives in--."

"You went to his room?"

He narrowed his eyes, peeved by the humor in Sasuke's face. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm not saying anything else." He turned back to the TV, arms crossed over his chest in a childlike fashion.

Sasuke laughed. "Alright, alright." He tried to choke it down when he saw his bother start to get more upset. "I'm sorry. Really. Finish telling me. _Please_." He had to hear the end of this.

"Feh.." he muttered, allowing the continuation of his story. "Anyway, I was going up to his room and he was coming down. He didn't see me and I didn't see him until it was too late. And then wham! We ran into one another. We ended up on the floor... and well... his lips brushed mine." He bit his lower lip.

"Well..." the black haired male began... "...that does sound like an accident."

"See! I told--!"

"It still sounds pretty gay though."

Naruto growled. "Tch, I _knew_ you were going to make fun of me, jackass."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm your brother. It's my hobby."

"Don't you mean job?"

"No," he stated with a grin, "a job is something you have to do. A hobby is something you _enjoy_ doing. I enjoy annoying you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**..**

**.**

**..**

A few weeks had passed since Gaara had begun working the play. The banter never ceased between the two, only seeming to get worse at times. More interesting, was, it had turned a bit worse, if you can imagine that. They'd both went from singularly pecking at one another in a hinting manner, to down right joking about sexuality.

At first it had startled Gaara when the blond made a joke about dating him, or how he was just too good for the red head. He'd actually stared him, wondering for a moment, if he'd been flirting with him. He brushed it off, of course, but it just continued. Naruto had been joking, right? The drummer couldn't really have been serious. No, he saw the way the blue eyed kid stared at women. But, he also noted the smile on his face when he picked on Gaara. It was all rather confusing.

They were at lunch today, all of them. It had been an unusually long day, considering it was only a half day. Teachers needed time to catch up on student grades so they could make the final posting in the report cards due in another week or so. And as a result, every student in the school was having lunch at the same time. It looked like one big picture out of a sixties gathering to Gaara. Some student had even pulled out guitars and were playing them in varying parts of the room. Others were lazily hung all over their boyfriends or girlfriends laughing and swaying to the inpromptu music. And since the lunch room doubled at the auditorium, some were even messing around with the band sets on stage.

Kakashi-sensei and Iruka were bantering next to the stage, keeping an eye on all the students. He had to assume they had nothing to grade or finished early.

"Gaara, let me see it!"

He blinked in his seat next to Sasuke. "See what?"

"The play. You are done with it aren't you, love?" He waggled his brows.

He shrugged, having grown accustomed to the 'nickname'. He tried to tell him to knock it off at first, but the blond was persistent. He'd even asked if Naruto was worried a student would overhear him and think he, too, was gay. Did he really want that kind of attention? Naruto had laughed at him, saying they were close enough as friends that no one would be the wiser. And, true, if anyone had been they didn't say anything.

"I am, but I'm not sure I'm happy with it, _uke_."

"Why do _I_ have to be the uke? You're the girly one who writes poems and keeps a diary." He stuffed the last of his candy bar in his mouth.

"Because you're the dumbass, dropout." Sasuke added before finishing off his soda.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why aren't you sure you're happy with it? Lemme read it." He began to close his lunchbox.

"You won't leave me alone till I do, will you?" He had an uncanny way of getting under his skin. He would admit that now. Sasuke had admitted the same thing about the blond in reference to himself when he'd first met him officially.

"Nope, so let me read it."

Gaara began to reach into his bag and pulled the pronged notebook which held a final copy of the typed script. He handed to him and zipped up his pack.

Naruto grinned happily like he'd just given him a gold prize. He opened the folder and began to read. He flipped a few pages into and read some more... and then some more... His face made a series of odd expressions and he pursed his lips before looking at Gaara.

Gaara didn't know what to make of that confused face. So, he asked. "What, uke?"

He didn't say anything as he handed it to Sasuke. Without missing a beat the jet-black haired boy began to scan it. When he was done he handed it back to Gaara and looked at Naruto he said, "So, what's the problem?"

Naruto's eyes looked very worried. "The problem? It's not a problem so much as well... aren't you worried people will start to talk all over again, Gaara?" He looked at the red head now.

He looked offended. "Like I care. I wanted to do this play because of that story; I wanted to show everyone what it was about. Not just what they thought they saw."

"Are you sure the school will allow it?"

He nodded. "They're very specific about their own rules. No drug use must be visible. Suggested, but not visible. No nudity. No inappropriate grabbing of certain body parts. Clothing, if minimal, must cover parts of the body considered indecent, such as breasts or as you so like to prefer to them as 'the family jewels'. The buttocks can't even been seen with a visible crack. And cussing must be kept a minimum. Other than that? I have free reign to show whatever I please."

Naruto paused at this. "Ok, that aside..."

Sasuke pipped up. "Ok, I'm curious too, so I'll take the liberty of asking... Who's going to play the two male leads? I mean, no guy in the school it going to make out with another on stage. They might agree to flirting or saying things like 'I love you'. But, judging by how well you've went over in reality... well..."

Gaara actually grimaced, like he was in pain, which was odd for him to do, since he rarely showed any facial expression besides the obvious ones. "I agree, it's a problem."

There was silence at the table for a long while. The question hung in the air. The story was a recounting of events. Events that Gaara had been through with Joshua. And really, he wasn't doing this for any of them... he was doing it for Joshua. He could care less what any of them thought, but, he felt he needed to tell his story, Joshua's. Not that it would clear his name, but, it might make some of them understand. He didn't place his hopes on it. But, if any of these idiots thought any better of the boy he'd loved... well... it was worth it.

Naruto sighed long and hard. "I don't have to ask why you're doing this. I'm pretty sure I know the answer... But, what are we going to do if we can't find anyone to play those parts? Start from scratch? I know we need to be prepared for that... but the play is suppose to go on in _three_ more months. Not only do I still have to write lyrics, but we need to select actors. To do that we still have to put out a school wide notice. It's going to be a long process in itself, love."

Sasuke sighed as well, getting on the bandwagon with his brother. "And after you've selected the actors they have to practice their lines. Other grade levels have already picked theirs and are rehearsing. You guys are way behind by comparison."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dumbass."

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just sating the facts."

Naruto wanted to comment more but then Kakashi came up to the trio at the lone table by themselves. He smiled. "Brainstorming, boys? I do so love to see a hard mind in actions, much more three."

"You could say that," Naruto grinned up at him despite the situation.

It struck Gaara, and not for the first time, how often the blond did that. Faked a smile or forced a grin. At first he'd brushed it off as over exuberant weird happiness on the blond's part, but he knew by now it wasn't always real. It's like he'd done it so long he couldn't do anything else. Where Gaara faced harsh reality with a scowl, catty remark and ended it with walking off in obvious annoyance, the blond drummer faced it with a grin and hopeful comment.

"So, are you going to sit around here or actually join in, Naruto?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Hm, you should. It looks like the drums are free, uke." Gaara commented, following Kakashi's intention.

Kakashi smiled at him with his one good eye. "Oh?" He looked down at the blond. "You still haven't told him? It's been weeks, boy. You should have told him already."

"Told me what?" Gaara's eyes narrowed.

Naruto blushed and smiled. "Ah, well, I just never got around to it."

"Told me _what_?" He repeated with some venom laced in his voice, fear slicing through him.

Naruto wasn't responding to him though; long ago unaffected by the boy's attitude. Instead, he was reaching into his large backpack and pulling something out. "Yeah, I suppose I will. Do you have a hook up up there?"

"Yup."

"Sasuke, wanna join in? The drums _are_ free."

He smirked. "I will in a moment. You go on ahead. They're calling to me, but I need a moment to listen to what mood you're in."

Naruto nodded and headed up to the stage without another word. He held a long slender case that Gaara thought looked distinctly like the one Kakashi had left in the band room many weeks before. When he finally got there, he pulled it out and began to hook the old instrument up to something like Kakashi had before in the band room.

Gaara said nothing. He just stared as a sort of odd deja vu crept over him.

The blond got up on stage. The base guitarist seemed to recognize him and so did the pianist. Another musician, one with an electric cello of all things, grinned at him like he knew him as well. Naruto seemed to be saying something to all of them. After a moment they finally started. Whatever he'd said, apparently the violin was the lead for this song. And by Hades did he sound good. He'd only heard Kakashi play a violin with such an electric sound, but, Naruto sounded like he was made for the instrument. Like was making love to it.

It was heavy, sad, electric and beautiful all at once. It made him want to cry. But all he could do was stare. Stare stupidly at the man he finally called friend, if even only to himself, as he played an instrument he'd only heard one other person play so fluidly. It'd not been electrically like this... but it had been just as lovely. Lovely and perfect just like the boy who'd played it.

Why, he asked himself, why did there have to be so many similarities between Naruto and the former love of his life? They didn't act the same, but they looked alike in some respects. They didn't play the same, but they played the same instrument just as breathtakingly. Heart breakingly.

He felt a choked cry rising in his chest.

"He's beautiful when he plays, isn't he?" Sasuke commented idly, not bothering to look at him. His back was for the most part to him as he slated in his chair, one forearm on the table watching the performance.

He didn't know why, but he said. "Yes..."

There was a long pause, not too long, but it was an obvious pause. Like Sasuke was debating telling him something, "It was his father's violin."

Gaara didn't comment.

Sasuke's voice seemed to smile. "We never met him, but I've seen videos. I've heard the music. It's not his father's sound. Naruto made it all his own. He was quite famous at one point. Naruto's mother and him were suppose to wed when she became pregnant. She once told me how in love she'd been with him, how in love they'd been with each other." He paused again, but didn't turn around. "They had panned a hasty wedding. He was on his way to meet her but..." He drifted off.

"But?"

"His plane crashed. He was on a return tour from the states. She didn't give him his name because well... she didn't want people to talk. He'd been very famous and she didn't want people to think ill of him. Naruto always understood, _Always_. It's why he's trying so hard to make a name for himself with his father's instrument. He has a dream to one day preform, everyone seeing him or who he is, a great violinist. He told me he'll tell the world who he is and who is parents were on that day. He would tell their story as his mother once told him. He believes they deserves that much."

Gaara pause that time, but asked. "Who was his father, if I may inquire?"

Sasuke did turn to him then, odd expression of hope and sadness on his face. "Namikaze Minato."

Gaara was flabbergasted. "_Namikaze_?" Namikaze had blown the classical music industry like a storm. He'd done things with a violin that no one ever dreamed of. Pulled sounds out of it like no other had before. His death had been mourned by millions around the world. _Billions_. When his father had been on talking terms with him, he once recalled a moment when he'd told him about the funeral. He's attended it with his mother. Being a former up and coming musician she'd mourned his death as hard as the rest of the music community. Diana of England's death didn't compare to Namikaze Minato's. Neither did her funeral.

"Well, I'm going to go up there and have a bit of fun. We drummers are a vicious lot. Right?"

"You're asking me?" He looked up at him from his seat.

He chuckled. "You're the expert aren't you?"

He suddenly felt a wave of guilt over all he'd said about drummers. Sasuke was the drummer it seemed, Not Naruto. "I should apologize." Why did he fell like this all of sudden? Is that what friends did to you?

Sasuke chuckled again. "Don't sweat it. I'll look at it as payback for me picking on Naruto all those years ago when we first became siblings and I picked on him for playing a 'panzy' violin." He started to go.

"Wait..."

"Hm?" He turned slightly.

Gaara furrowed his brow, but showed nothing else. His voice revealed all though. "Why did you tell me all that? About Naruto?"

His eyes seemed to flash a smile bigger than his lips. "I just felt like it."

He blinked. "You... just... felt like it?" His voice was full of disbelief. He was starting to understand why Naruto found his best friend and brother so obnoxious.

"You're his friend. There's nothing more to it than that. Take care of my brother, Gaara. I don't give him out to just anyone." And the he really was heading towards the stage, leaving a very perplexed Gaara at the table.

_Take care of him? He didn't give him out to just anyone?_

Naruto was right.

Sasuke was annoying; charming in his own cruel way.

But very annoying.

ooo

"So, we're really doing this, huh?"

"Yep."

"We're going to _try_ anyway."

Sasuke had really gotten on the bandwagon it seemed. For whatever reason he was very interested in seeing this play succeed. And Uchiha Sasuke didn't back down from something once he started it; much like Naruto.

Gaara was slowly learning just how bullheaded and stubborn the two were. And though he wouldn't readily admit it to the duo, he was faintly comforted by watching them both dive right into this; wanting to see his dream succeed so much. Watching Joshua's story succeed so much.

They'd put out a school wide notice about the play. Tryouts were today. Scripts samples had been sent out to every classroom in their grade. Everyone should have a copy of all the most important lines for each character and a summary of the plot line.

He was scared to death.

It'd only been five minutes and no one had walked through the lunchroom doors. All three of them sat at the long table with notes in front of them, waiting to jot down remarks about each student.

He swallowed as the clock ticked on the wall. Five minutes... ten minutes... a half hour went by.

"No one's showing up." He muttered, feeling beaten as he hung his head, showing much more of himself to his two friends than he did anyone else; even his siblings.

"I had a feeling this would happen..." Sasuke sighed, actually displeased.

Naruto looked upset. Angry even. "This is such bullshit."

Gaara glanced over at him. "Naruto..." He'd long since started using his first name.

"No!" He slammed his hands on the table, the sound echoing in the silent auditorium. "You're going to say it's alright, aren't you? Well guess what? It's not! It's Bullshit! Just because you're gay doesn't mean these assholes can treat you like a plague. It fucking _bullshit_." He growled. "You're a good person, Gaara. And if these assholes actually took the time to know you, actually _know_ you, they'd see that too. I hate them. Every damn one of them. God damn zealots." He stood up and paced, running a hand through his strands. "They're just afraid you. They actually think you're going to make them gay by hanging out with them or some shit. The fuck?! It's like we're stuck in a society of fascists who can't open their eyes to anything. You shouldn't take it!" He was looking at Gaara then; a heated expression on his face.

Gaara somehow managed to tear his gaze from Naruto's and looked at Sasuke, whom, he was shocked to see a bit... well... afraid. Not that his brother was going to hurt him, but like he actually might do something stupid.

He leaned over discretely towards Gaara and whispered. "Mom use to say his father got like this one time. Only once. And it wasn't pretty. At all."

He found himself whispering back. "What happened?"

His lips seemed form a grimace. "Well... it was after a concert. She was backstage with him, if I recall correctly... Some idiot had the nerve to call her a whore..."

"Yeah.."

"Yeah well... he didn't kick the guy's ass. His hands were worth too much, being a violinist. They were even insured for up to one million dollars." He paused as Naruto continued on his tangent, as if to make sure the blond wasn't paying any attention. "Well, anyway, the next day the guy was all over the news. He'd been an up and coming pianist and his employer verbally, publicly, announced him as a disgrace to the entire community for verbally wronging Namikaze's girlfriend. It didn't ruin his career at all, being fired and publicly announced that way... but, the music community forever knew him for what he was. He was hardly ever invited to any homes worth mentioning for fear that he'd remark something as equally rude to the hosts or their guests in attendance."

Gaara didn't know what to say. He looked back at Naruto. Was he as equally capable of doing something just as severe? "Has Naruto ever..."

"Yeah... he has. But only _one_ time." He glanced at his brother again, just to be sure. "We were in elementary school. I was much bigger than him, but Naruto has a lot more heart than me at times. Anyway, a group of kids in the next grade up were picking on me. I had it under control, ready to go at it... but Naruto got that look in his eyes. And just like his father, when the students began to gather, he publicly humiliated those boys.

He didn't say anything personal, but basically outwitted them verbally. So much so, that many of the students gathering rallied with him and stopped the whole thing. They never picked a fight with anyone after that..." A pause and another glance at Naruto. "I know he can act like an ass sometimes. And he can be pretty stupid in his own way... but... when Naruto puts his heart into something he gets these random bouts of intelligence. His words move people. They give them hope and inspiration. Oddly enough, he's never taken advantage of it, only bringing out the best in people."

Gaara swallowed down a sudden sense of pride for the boy he called friend. He wasn't anything special just to look at him, but Naruto was a warrior. He could have used underhanded tactics to hurt those boys. He could of called them names or slandered them by digging up something embarrassing on them. Instead, he'd turned their own words against them, making them seen for what they really had been. Jerks.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned, glancing at the double doors. A girl with bright pink hair poked her head in. She looked lost for a moment and then said, "Is this the room for the auditions to the play named..." she paused and looked down at the sheet of paper, "Tabula Rasa?"

Naruto looked stunned, or confused as to why someone had thrown off his rant. Gaara didn't show much of any expression, but his brows arched. And well, Sasuke just smirked flirtatiously at the pink haired vision of beauty. Was it even possible to smirk flirtatiously?

"Yo," he said, figuring the other two weren't going to answer her. "Yeah, this is the room. You're a bit late though. Auditions were suppose to start forty-five minutes ago."

She looked confused then and checked what appeared to be the script. "Are you sure? I thought I was early. The time on here clearly says five o'clock."

Gaara stood up to check, but Naruto beat him to it, snatching the girl's script away.

"Hey...!" She pouted rather cutely. "You could have just asked, ya know..."

Naruto ignored her as he scanned the paper. A smile lit up on his face. Literally broke out in pure elated joy. "They got the time wrong in the office." He ran over to Gaara as he met him halfway. He practically shoved it in his face.

Gaara took it. Sure enough, right under Naruto's enthusiastic finger was the time. Five o'clock. Not four. He looked up then as he started seeing people. Person after person filling to the room, all asking the same question the pink haired girl had. He was shocked. Utterly shocked and torn up inside. He felt like crying, laughing and shouting joy all at the same time.

They didn't hate him. They'd come after all. They wanted to be apart of his play. Joshua's story.

They didn't hate him.

Naruto grinned at him. "I guess they don't hate you as much as you think, 'ey love?"

He blinked and looked over at him as he handed the paper back to the girl. "I suppose not..." he was in a daze.

Sasuke came up to the female and shook her hand. "I suppose you'll be first...?" He hung for a name.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She grinned back. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

He nodded, smirking slightly. "We'll, let's get to it." He said to the two boys before starting to organize everyone in an orderly fashion. If they were going to do this, with this many people (had the whole grade level shown up?), they'd need to start a line.

"Still in shock?"

Gaara nodded but took his seat.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you until you find your voice, director." He grinned as he sat next to him.

All he could manage was, "Ok."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** Thank you again for all the reviews. I can't say how happy I am you all like it so much. And I have to say I loved this chapter. No matter what happens after this one I think I'll love it the most. I hope you were as equally pleased with it as well.

**Ednama**, I made changes to the names in the last two chapters I posted. I feel like an idiot for that. Thanks for catching, though.

**Tilly**, I love him as the music teacher too! He's such a carefree spirit it seemed to fit him more than any other part ,

**Adages**, oh! It was so hard to keep myself from letting it be revealed too soon. But, I'm happy I did it in this chapter. It worked out beautifully. Really, I couldn't be more satisfied. I can't wait to add the new chapter.

And I bet everyone, by now, is just dying to find out who plays the lead characters in this little musical, eh? Well... I'm no' tellin! BWhahahahahaha!

Ahem -cough- I hope you enjoyed!

-Blade


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**..**

**.**

**..**

They were all at Gaara's house this time in front of the TV. Yet another week had gone by, and true to his word, Naruto had gotten all of the music done. He's given the printed, yes, printed copies, to Gaara through email so he could look through them. The red head was immensely pleased with the final products. He didn't have a thing to complain about. Even though it had been slow going, it was beginning to look like the past few weeks of hard work had panned out.

They watched a few final videos of the people who'd tried out for the play and were on the last one. So far, every part had been picked. Everyone who'd been chosen was perfect for the role they were in, or so Gaara said. At this point they were going back over the video to try and get some inspiration for the next two males to ask who hadn't been chosen for a part.

It was upsetting though. No one, not a single person, wanted the two lead roles. Not even a girl. They'd actually thought of that at one point. Using a guy and a girl dressed up as one for the opposite role just to get people to try out for the parts. But no one had. Everyone they'd asked refused. They all said the same thing.

The roles were too touchy. Too _real_.

Imagine that. Gaara finally wrote something... real. Something that might get people wow'ed enough to resee Joshua and he got told it was too real to play. For anyone to play. He couldn't blame them though. There were some pretty emotional scenes awaiting whoever took the roles. He sighed, frustrated and turned off the TV.

"'Ey! I was watching that. We were about to get to the part where the blue haired kid goes on a tangent about Shakespeare!" It had been funny. At least until someone tried to tell him that he was at the wrong audition. Poor guy.

"It's hopeless." Gaara muttered, sinking back into the couch.

"Aw, love, don't say that." Naruto frowned and got up off the floor to join him on the couch.

"It is though. Even you, the never ending blob of joy that you are, have to admit it."

"I admit nothing." He grinned.

"Naruto. Gaara." Sasuke addressed them as he came into the room. He was flipping his cell phone shut. He grabbed a chair, flipped it around, and sat down in it, facing them as his chest and arms leaned into the back of it. The man was too sexy for his own good.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto squinted at him.

"I've got some bad news, dumbass."

He shrugged. "Can't be any worse than that time you told me you killed the family dog, Fenway."

"You hated that dog."

"I did not."

"Yes you did. He ate your favorite pair of shoes."

"So what--"

"Guys!"

They both blinked and looked at Gaara.

"Quit it both of you. Sasuke, finish what you were saying." Gaara frowned irritably.

Sasuke continued. "Alright, like I saying. I've got a bit of bad news. Turns out the freshmen have enlisted the help of the chorus in their grade level. I don't have to tell you how good they are. You'll see it when they perform in their play."

"Great." Naruto muttered. "Tell me you have good news."

Sasuke smirked. "But of course. Never underestimate my ability to come out of a sticky situation prepared."

"And?" Inquired Gaara as he leaned forward.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "That sounded waaaaaaaay too sexual."

"Feh, that's 'cause you're a pervert." He chuckled. "The good news." He cracked his knuckles. "You now how I've been seeing that girl Sakura?"

"The one who's playing the role of Joshua's sister?"

"That'd be the one." He nodded. "You know what she does in her free time for a hobby?"

"Not a clue," answered Gaara.

"You're going to tell us, so get on with it, asshole."

He smirked once more. "She's a dancer. A very good dancer. I've seen her. She's been to several competitions outside of school and won most of them."

"I'm the pervert? You're the one shacking up with a dancer." Naruto quirked his lips. "But, whatever. What does that have to do with our play?"

"Have you seen those new American flicks? From Disney? The Highschool Musical shit?"

"I happened to pass it by once while searching for the history channel, why?" Gaara eyed him with curious cool blues.

"Don't you guys get it? Nobody just sings in musicals anymore. Not the good ones. They dance too. Dance. If we can get her to come up with some dance moves and teach it to our actors, we'll be a shoe in. I know it. Right, dumbass?"

Gaara scratched his chin and Naruto 'hmmmed' for a moment.

"It's not a bad idea. But, do we have time? This wasn't in the script originally. Do you think our actors will go for it?" Gaara's eyes seemed worried.

"Not only do I think they'll go for it, but I think we'll get more people in on the play. This could very well turn into a full on Broadway style production." He looked over at Naruto. "All you have to do is talk to them. All of them at once."

"Me?" Naruto squeaked.

"No the other dumb blond in the room. Yes, you. You can get them to do it, Naruto. You've always been good at talking to people when you put your heart into it. Always. I'll be the first to admit that to your face, even if it's ugly as all hell."

He was unfazed by his name calling. He sighed and looked over at Gaara. He was staring right at him. His face was as stoic as ever... but his eyes... his eyes seemed to plead with him. Like he was his only chance. It sent a rush through Naruto. He was surprised to find he was worried. Worried if he did this he might fail and it'd blow up in their faces.

"Gaara... "

He shook his head, turning away. "It's alright. You don't have to do it."

Somewhere along the line this whole thing had went from being something to pass the time with and have fun... to a friend's hope. A hope and a dream. Naruto understood those feelings and he didn't want to see Gaara fail. It would crush him.

"I'll do it. But, if I screw it up..." He sighed and looked down. He felt a bop on his head and blinked at his brother.

"Idiot. You won't screw up. Trust me. I know you. Now," he shifted in his seat. "that's settled. But, we still have one final problem."

They both knew what he was talking about. It was the same thing they had both been discussing earlier. The two roles that needed to be filled. Gaara's and Joshua's. The names had been changed, just to avoid issue with the school... but... who was going to play those parts?

"So, almighty knower of all," started Naruto, "do you have a solution to that problem? Where are these actors I know you have in mind? Eh?"

He grinned, knowingly... evilly... Naruto hated that look. It was same one he'd given him before making Naruto put that note in Gaara's locker. The very same damn one. That hadn't turned out bad. But still...

"I'm looking at them, you moron."

Realization dawn on Gaara and Naruto. They looked at each other at the same time and then back at Sasuke. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no _no_,... Not gonna happen. That's way too much, even for me."

"Why? You afraid to kiss your best friend or something?"

_Yes! _He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs. It was bad enough that he and red head were ridding such a thin line as it was, if they did this play... it could completely ruin their friendship. Naruto didn't want that. Not in a million damned years. He loved him like he loved Sasuke. They were close. Close enough that they could joke about the thin line they walked and they both knew it. Playing those roles would just.. oh god...

"I'm not sure that's a good idea either," Gaara admitted, the same thoughts rushing through his mind.

Sasuke sighed, feeling defeated. "C'mon, people. Get with the program and face facts. We have a few weeks. _Weeks_. In that time we have to train an entire group of inexperienced kids to act, dance and sing. Do we really have time to waste finding two people to play those parts? We've gone through the whole shitlist of those who tried out already." He was scowling, hard. "If you two don't do it, no one will. I know it, and you both know it as well."

There was a long, long silence in the room. Neither knew what to say. It had been asked all rather suddenly and neither knew if it was a good idea.

Naruto looked over at Gaara. He really didn't want this whole thing to come to an end just because they couldn't find two people to play the lead roles. It would be a horrible reason for it to fail. Especially after they'd all put so much work into it. He hated failing. Hated it. And the only thing he hated worse was watching a friend's dream go down the drain for such a stupid reason. Especially because of him. Because he was too scared to buckle down and make out with his best friend in front of hundreds of people.

It was just a play after all. It's not like they were going to go out or date after the whole ordeal. It could be perfectly platonic if he made it that way. Plenty of actors made out with people on screeen and on stage every day without a problem. If they could do it so could he.

He smiled at Gaara. "I'll do it if you will. I look like the guy anyway, right? And it'd be better if you played yourself essentially. You couldn't find a better actor for the part. Hm?"

He stared at him, eyes slightly widened. He would do that? For him? He would essentially make out with a guy in front of the whole school, not giving a damn who watched? He swallowed, blushed lightly for the first time in probably ten years and smiled softly at Naruto. "You're a good friend, _Namikaze_ Naruto. Placing the dreams of your friends before your own pride; over your honor." He close his eyes and hung his head, overwhelmed to the point of using his father's last name has a small form of respect.

Naruto blushed as well. "Yeah, well, just who told you I was actually a Namikaze, love?"

Sasuke smiled knowingly. "That'd be me, dumbass."

"I haven't earned that name yet." He smiled softly, still a hint of red over his nose.

"You have. To me." Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Naruto, smiling widely. As widely as Naruto had seen him smile in that photo Temari had shown him. It floored him. The compliment, the name and the smile. A long happy moment seemed to pass between the two as Naruto returned the smile with one of equal measure.

And, it wasn't until Sasuke said something that they were both jarred from it. "Alright, girls, we need to get a hold of everyone. I'm going to call Ino and have her send out a massive phone call chain. We'll get everyone together tonight and go over all the changes and final arrangements. You're done with the music, right? You guys put the songs in all the right places in the play so we could have a final copy?" He was standing and they looked up at him. Gaara was still so overwhelmed by how well the black haired man so easily got things organized and taken care of. He didn't know, at this point, what he would have done without him.

"Yes, we finished it today. We have to pick up the final copies at the school office after their done printing the thing off. Iruka is suppose to call me when it's finished." Naruto began to stand as well.

"Good, I'll let her know. What time is good for you guys? Seven?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah, my sister and bother won't be home until after nine anyway. If this thing falls through I'd like to celebrate."

"Sounds good." And then he left the room, cell phone in hand, number dialed and placed against his ear.

Naruto smiled over at Gaara, hands on his hips. "So, it's really going to happen. You worried, love?"

Gaara stood up then too, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he cocked his head to the side at Naruto. "Me worried? Yeah, I am. This has been a three year dream in the works. Almost four. I thought getting the job was the hard part. No, actually making it happen was the hard part. If it weren't your stubborn tenacity and your brother's need to organize... everything..."

"Yeah, you noticed too, huh? It's kind of annoying." He chuckled.

He smiled faintly, trying to finish. "As I was saying... and yes it is a tad annoying however endearing and impressive... if it weren't for either of you I don't know how it ever would have gotten this far. I told myself I could do it on my own. I believed I could it by myself. And then you got assigned to the gig with me. And I thought, great, another jackass to make my life hell and ruin this thing I called my dream.

Thinking you were a drummer didn't make matters any easier." He chuckled, recalling that moment weeks ago in the band room. "But, you wormed your way into my life, Namikaze. You wormed your way in, you and your brother both. You made this whole thing possible. I admit I'll be unhappy if we don't win... but even if we don't... I'll be happy just knowing it came together. That it came together because I had two people, no, friends help me with it. Help me make Joshua's story known. Thank you, Namikaze-bushi**(1)**, thank you."

"You really know how to choke a guy up, Gaara... geeze, I'm gonna fuckin' cry. Idiot." He indeed did draw his hand over his eyes, smiling and laughing slightly. "No wonder people want in on your play. Who wouldn't want to part of such a power poet's dream?"

Not his dream. He smiled again, finding the action nice.

_Joshua's._

ooo

"Oi! Everyone!" His brow twitched slightly and he was about the yell when...

"SHUT UP!" This came from Naruto.

Sasuke blinked, coughed and then smirked when everyone took their seats and indeed shut up. All three of them sat behind a table on the stage. Well, Sasuke stood, but was taking his seat as Naruto took the floor and grabbed the mic. Heh... the mic... er... duh? No matter, they all hushed up anyway.

He sighed long and prepared himself for the speech of a lifetime. Oh, this wasn't going to be easy. He heard a few soft murmers and decided now was better than never. He coughed. And tested the mic, tapping it a few times before starting. "First, I want to thank you all for meeting us here on such short notice. I want you to know we appreciate it. It's taken a lot of time for us to get this far. A lot of blood and tears. I'm glad you've all agreed to be apart of that." He paused, and smiled back as people in the audience did. "As you all know this play is based on an actual event in this high school. One very dear to my friend Gaara, the writer and director of this play. It's going to be a retelling of the actual events from the view points of him and another student. Names really don't need to be said, but, you all understand, I'm sure. There had been some speculation for all while, from all of and you as well, as to whether this production was actually going to happen because we were missing two key actors for our lead roles.

Well, after some deliberation and deep thoughts on my part, the part of my bother and Gaara, we've found our two people. The roles of Anderson Drew and Saito Haruka will be played by myself and Gaara." He paused, letting this new information settle over the crowd before moving on. There were some murmers, some unhead conversation going about, but nothing terrible. Good, then, the hard part was over, now for the bomb.

"We've been notified that the freshman class is trying to one up us by enlisting the school choir of their grade level to act in the play. I'm sure you know how much we all hate to loose. Or at least I do, if you didn't know." He grinned a few chuckles roamed the crowd. "We've come up with a solution to this. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to take hard work, a lot of hard work. If you thought singing and acting was going to hard, well, trying adding dancing to the mix. Haruno Sakura has agreed to teach you, or whoever will be chosen for such things, how to dance for this play. We're trying for something big here. Very big. Broadway style big." He sighed, looking pleading to the crowd. "I know some of you must be thinking this is insane. Two months, two measly months to learn all the lines and pull this off perfectly. It's going to take guts. It's going to take balls. It's going to take you working your asses off to make it happen. We can't half do it, people." He looked at them all, all worried, some shocked, some confused, some looked ready to bolt for the door. Oh, gods, it this was gonna work, if he was going to get them to do it, all of them, he'd have to more earnest, put more heart into it.

"Someone dear to me entrusted me with this dream. The dream to make sure this play happened. Someone also asked me if she could place her hopes in me. Her hopes that one person might come out better because all of this. Someone placed their hopes and dreams in me. Me! Uzumaki Naruto. A nobody dropout orphan who hasn't even earned the right to use his father's name. The honor of doing so. I ask you, all of you, will you allow me to place _my_ hopes and _my_ dreams, the dreams of my dear friend in _you_? Will you make this play possible?"

There was a long silence that didn't bode well for Naruto. He didn't know what to do, what to say anymore. He just stood there, heart in his hands, praying, praying they didn't all just walk out that door because this whole thing might fail.

And then... then... a Miracle happened.

Someone stood up.

Sakura.

"I'll carry your dream, Naruto!"

And then another. And another. And yet another. Until finally, everyone. Ever bloody last damned one of them stood up, shouting, that they would carry his faith and his hope; the dreams he had and Gaara had. He bit his lip, and for the second time that day wanted to cry. But instead, all he said was...

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** o.o Wow, just wow. Did I do _that_? Pshaw! I did. Woot! I love it. I almost have to take back what I said about that one chapter. This one really touched my heart. I know, I know! It was so corny and 'gay'. -snickers- But, I loved it. I really did. This chapter came to me so easily. I'm almost wondering if I can top this one with the next one. -smiles- And again, thank you for the reviews. It moves me.

**Miskie**, I won't be writing any play or songs. -blush- Sorry to disappoint. Truely. But, I had to quite a bit of research for this play to begin with. And if you're wondering, my inspiration for the violin came from Hilary Duff's Raise Your Voice. There's a black girl in the school who just jams out with a violin twice in the movie. Once at the end and once in a large hall with Hilary. I thought it only made sense for Naruto.

**..Spoiler Warning..**

Bit of extra information for you though, in case any of you are wondering or didn't know... or wanted to. -smile- Namikaze Minato is the 4th Hokage in the manga and Naruto's real father. I wanted to give Naruto that same sense of need for achieving something as grand as the title Hokage. So, I gave him his father's name and violin instead. I personally enjoyed the fact that it was Sasuke and not someone like Kakashi or Jiraiya who explained this to Gaara because I feel like in the anime Sasuke really understands Naruto due to his past and that he has no parents.

Like the Rasengan, his father's technique, in my story Naruto made the violin achieve _his_ own unique sound. He made it his own. He was as good as his father, or rather IS, but is making his own name, his own path to that high title and recognition in the music community that he so prizes.

I hope that help everyone a little, for those of you who read this bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Kanpai!"

They all laughed and shouted in a toast, holding their glasses high around the living room at the Sabaku household. They had even invited some of the people from the cast and stage crew for the production. Sakura and Sasuke were off next to a few others including that girl Ino he'd mentioned earlier, all discussing how excited they were. Some were giving out ideas about what to do for the costumes to Ino as she had been chosen for the task rather quickly.

Temari and Kankurou had come home rather surprised to see a group of kids in their house. Gaara almost thought they'd actually flip out at him for the first time since he started high school.

But, Temari had just laughed and said she'd see what she could whip up for everyone on such short notice, ultimately deciding just to order out since it was so late. She left her older brother there in a state of confusion. Which, Naruto had to laugh at and point in the middle of the room because, well, it just looked so wrong and out of place on the brown haired man's face. That look of wide eyed, eyeless shock with his mouth open.

"Naruto..." he started to say with a glower.

"Eh..." Naruto grinned nervously. "Sorry? I changed my mind. The look on your face wasn't _that_ funny." He backed up a bit, hands fanned out in front of him in a 'give up' sort of sign as the older man stalked after him slowly.

"No," Gaara began coming up next to him. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, stopping him as he looked over to Kankurou. He smiled. "It was priceless."

Everyone just sort of blinked in the room as a confused silence hung suspended. But, eventually it started with a soft giggle, and then a chuckle, until finally, everyone was laughing in the room.

Kankurou walked up to his younger brother and Naruto, looking down at them as he placed a hand on both of their heads. Everyone went back to talking amongst themselvesafter a moment. "Hm... Been busy changing my brother behind my back, Uzumaki? Hm?"

"Oh? No, Kankurou," he smiled widely. "He changed on his own."

Kankurou smirked, ruffled both their heads and turned to leave the room as his sister had done before him. "Good."

Gaara sighed happily, contently. For the first time in his life he felt elated, overjoyed and accepted. He looked over at Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. He softened his eyes as Sakura waved at him and winked in a friendly fashion. He waved back and turned to Naruto. What would he have done without these people? These priceless friends he'd never imagined he'd have in his life. People who cared about him, loved him, and did their damnedest make all of this possible.

He'd wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, not for the first since meeting Naruto, when he made that speech to everyone. It was heartfelt, full of his pride and honor, but most of all it stated that he, Gaara, was important to the blond. Important.

He'd felt a rush of emotions run through him. A heap in his chest that he'd questioned many times since seeing him for the first time in Lit class. He had wanted to, tried to, think it was something else.

At first he'd brushed it off that the way he felt about the blond was because of Joshua. He'd almost be his twin. Almost. He told himself those feelings he felt were because despite the fact that he didn't act anything like the former love of his life, he looked like him. He told himself everytime Naruto made a catty remark, everytime he made a flirty response, or everytime he called him love... the reason he felt that rush of emotions, that need, was because he reminded him of Joshua. It couldn't have been anything else. So, he'd pushed them down, ignoring them and slowly became close with Naruto. Closer than he wanted to be.

And then earlier that night, he'd agreed to play the lead roles with him. That's when it'd all started. He still, even then, shoved those feelings down. But when Naruto made that speech... It was then he admitted to himself.

He was in love with Naruto.

He was in love with the crazy, loud mouthed, brass, rough around the edges, yet classy and smart boy who was son to the greatest violinist of all time. He'd never wanted to cry more in his life than he had sitting at that table on stage. He thanked Kami all eyes had been on the blond, or someone would have seen him falter. And he really would have broke down.

Cried because he knew he couldn't have him.

At what made matters worse?

What really just made this whole thing horrible?

He had to pretend, to act like, he didn't feel anything for him at all while he played that damn role in this play. He would get to kiss Naruto. He would get to hold Naruto. He would get to brush his finger's through his best friend's strands and look on at him with love.

But it would all be a lie and in the end he would never be his. At the end of this whole production he would have to go back to the way it was before. And somehow he would have to get over how he felt about the blond.

How?

It'd been hard enough getting over Joshua. And he hadn't even gotten closure with him. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to his first love. How could he do it again? Seeing him everyday? Laughing with him everyday. Joking and flirting with him falsely everyday?

"Gaara?"

He looked up at the blond, realizing what a picture he must make, lost in his thoughts like some love sick besotted fool. Some hopeless idiot who would never get the boy. It was like his life was some dreaded tragedy out of one of those bloody books he read. He suddenly understood how Lady De Winter must have felt. She'd done something horrible, terrible, and when the love of her life found out he turned on her. Would Naruto turn on him?

"Gaara?" Naruto looked concerned. He reached out, touching the red head's face, brushing it with his thumb. "Are you ok, love?"

Touching had, at times of deep feeling, become common place with them. Before he'd been able to push it down. But now he knew what he felt. And that hand felt like a sad reminder of the touch he could never return in a way he wanted to.

He swallowed down a sob and put on a smile, a smile like the boy before him did in the face of hard truths and sadness. "I'm alight. Thank you."

Naruto looked at him for a long time, as if trying to discern if he was lying or not. He knew that smile, a look he himself had perfected over time. Gaara was hiding something from him. Why? Why would he do that to him? He considered pushing the issue, but... decided whatever it was, when Gaara felt like it, he would tell him. He always did. So, he smiled in return. "Alright, if you say so."

"Naruto," Temari came up next to him, smile in her eyes. "I have a request, if you would indulge us."

"Sure, what is it?" He turned to the older classmate.

"It's such a nice night," she addressed the room, "and I know some of you play music. So, I was wondering if Kankurou set up some things if Naruto and some of you would mind playing for us?" She smiled softly, almost reminiscently. "It's been a long time since music, true art, was heard in this home. At least until Uzumaki showed up. Our mother use to say that music, song, was the key to the heart, the soul of every person. It changes people and brings happiness on a sad day. I'd be honored if you would be the first to bring that feeling back into this home, if even only for tonight."

There were some smiles, some laughs and a few thumbs up, but in the end everyone agreed it would be a great way to go on into the night and finish what they all considered one of the best days of their lives.

Kankurou helped Sasuke make all the required hook ups for the guitars, electric drums, Naruto's violin and even that electric cello. Someone took the piano and a few others took to singing one of the songs from the play. All in all the night ended on a wonderfully happy note. And despite the fact that Gaara felt like his world was crashing around him even as it built... he was happy just have spent some time with the blond.

Everything might not be ok now... but he would try his best to make it ok later. For the sake of his friendship he would pretend. Pretend he didn't love the violin playing boy who'd turned his world upside down and made things happen like no other.

ooo

"Have you two worked on your lines yet?" Sasuke opened his lunch after he sat down at the round table they usually frequented. He waved as Sakura and Ino joined them.

Naruto took his seat next to Gaara as he set his lunchbox and drink down. He too waved at the girls who joined them, talking amongst themselves over costumes. "Well, I've been memorizing them and so has Gaara, but we haven't actually sat down and done them together."

"Yeah, I've got them all down pat." Gaara was writing down in his little red book. Erasing and scribbling every now and then. Sometimes even, totally out of character, he stuck his tongue out to one side in concentration as he worked.

Ino spoke up then. "Well, no worries about the costumes at least. I've got all the designs down after talking with everyone, and of course you guys. I should have them done for the final dress rehearsal a week before the play actually has it's first showing. I'm really glad we have a huge budget for this thing, because, wow... I'm going to finally get to show off my work."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, and all the dance moves are complete. I've got them ready for practicing. Another bit of good news I wanted to run by you is, I got some girls from my dance club to join in and help out. Can we fit them into the play? They won't have to say any lines or anything, just extras for the major dance scenes."

"Sounds good, ok, Gaara?" Sasuke addressed him.

He looked up from his book a moment. "Yeah, sounds good. Tell them to come to the first practice."

She smiled, nodded, and went back to talking to Ino.

"You guys need to work on your lines together. Naruto. Gaara. You might want to before practice since you'll have to do this in front of everyone at some point." He pulled a sandwich out out and opened the plastic wrap, taking a bite.

Naruto pondered this as he nibbled on a cookie. "Yeah, we do. If we do this for the first time in front of the cast, it might be weird. Better the get the weird outah the way right, love?"

He nodded. "Alright, we can do that." Inside he was worried though.

Naruto just smiled, not noticing a thing. "Good, how about tonight? Your place?"

"Sure." He found himself agreeing despite the lump in his throat.

"Great, I'll see you around dinner. I've got band practice after school today."

Gaara forced a half smile and looked over at Sasuke. It faltered only a moment as he watched something flash in the man's eyes. What was with that? He was staring at him like... like... aw hell, like he could see right through him. No, it was just his imagination. It had to be. Did he know? He couldn't. He just couldn't know how he felt about his brother.

_Take care of my brother, Gaara. I don't give him out to just anyone._

Those two sentences rattled in his mind as he kept his gaze with the coal eyed boy. He swallowed down a lump and stood. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll join you." Sasuke stood as well.

"Huh...? I'll be fine. It's just the rest--"

"I _said_ I'll join you, Gaara." He still had that look in his eyes.

Gaara started to argue, but then realized who he was dealing with. Uchiha Sasuke never took no for an answer. "...Ok." And then they walked off together.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino blinked at the retreating duo's back.

"What was that about?" Sakura said.

"Ditto on that, girl." Ino replied.

But Naruto said nothing. His eyes narrowed in thought as he watched them walk towards the rest rooms on the other side of the room...

"Do you know, Naruto?"

He turned to smile at Sakura. "Not a clue. But, I know he doesn't normally do that."

"Oh?" Ino parted her lips in soundless curiosity.

"Sasuke doesn't or Gaara?" Sakura asked, her finger brushing her own lips in a questioning manner.

"Both."

ooo

Sasuke shut the single person bathroom and locked it, not caring in the least if anyone talked about them being in the bathroom alone.

Gaara turned around, eyes narrowing in slight anger as he heard the click of the lock. He stared hard at Sasuke. "What is this about?"

"Hn..." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door. "I could ask you the same, friend."

Gaara took a step back, taken slightly by the look he was now giving him. It was much more fiercer than the one he'd showed him a moment ago in the lunchroom. "I don't know what your talking about."

Sasuke smirked as he kept his gaze on Gaara. "You can pull that shit with Naruto, _Byron_, but not me. Talk."

Now Gaara was slightly worried. Such a nickname was only used by his black haired friend when he tried to ferret something out of him, at least, only recently. He knew it was the title of his favorite poet, and how hard it struck the red head to be called such. He didn't deserve that honor, even as a nickname, much the same way Naruto felt he didn't deserve the last name of his father.

"I don't have anything to say, Sasuke. I don't know what you want from me." His voice was soft, but determined.

"I want some honesty, damn it. It's not much to ask from someone you call your best friend, is it?" He took a step forward, pushing himself off the door.

Gaara took a step back. And then another and another until the raven haired boy had him up against the wall. He scowled as Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him hard into the tile behind him. It hardn't hurt him, but it was enough to scare him slightly. "I _am_ being honest." But his eyes betrayed him.

Sasuke scowled, showing his teeth slightly as his eyes narrowed to slits. "Quit lying to me. You've been moaping about since the night Naruto made his speech. I would have asked you sooner, but I had hoped you'd talk to him about it. But, since you're not, we're doing this the hard way, through me. Now, one more time, Byron, what's wrong?"

Gaara breathed a heavy, heavy sigh and closed his eyes and he felt tears starting to form. He couldn't tell him, he just couldn't. If he did Naruto would find out and it would all be over in some other terrible way. He placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed. "Stop. Please, just stop." He was surprised to find his voice relatively calm.

And then he felt himself drop. He barely caught and righted his body. He opened his eyes, staring at the coal eyed highschooler. He had a look of deep sadness on his face. It was surprise, but really forlorn... somewhat like ... empathy.

"I was right." He suddenly said.

"About what?" He took in a slow breath, trying to regain control of his emotions, something that was slowly becoming harder each time he saw Naruto.

Sasuke smiled softly. He looked at the floor and then looked at Gaara. "I thought I knew for a while. I suspected for a while too. But, now I know what I was seeing is actually true."

"What, damn it? What have you figured out?" He spread his hands wide, fingers open but curled slightly.

"You're in love with Naruto." It wasn't a question.

Gaara felt shock sweep through him and took a step back again, this time hitting the wall himself. He stared at Sasuke in wide eyed fear. He had to deny it, he just had to. "No..." It was a whisper. "I can't." It was like he didn't believe himself.

"You do." He came towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gaara stared up at him, shaking before hiding his face in his hands. A small groan escaped him. "I can't. I just can't. Promise me you won't tell him."

"Gaara--"

"Promise me!" He gripped the taller boy's shoulders and shook him. "He can't find out. He just can't. If he does... he'll never speak to me again. So, as my friend, as my best friend, promise me you won't tell him. _Please_." The last word was said in a harsh whisper of desperation.

Sasuke closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "He won't hate you Gaara, I know Naruto."

"Sasuke..."

"BUT..." He sighed, "I won't tell him. I promise. Even though I think this is stupid and idiotic. I won't tell that dumbass you love him."

Gaara released him. "Thank you." And then he moved towards the sink to clean up his face.

There was a short pause before the other boy left. "Gaara."

"What?"

Another pause as his hand rested on the bathroom door knob. "... I know my brother. I've known him most of my life. I know he can be a hard ass as well as you. But, if it's one this he is... it's understanding..."

Before Gaara could respond the door was shutting and Sasuke was gone. He stared into the mirror. It was all good and well if Naruto understood. But... what if he didn't want him? He couldn't. And Gaara would rather live with the knowledge kept to himself than to have the boy he loved bear the guilt of having to tell him no.

He wouldn't do that to him.

He wouldn't do that to himself.

And then he really did cry, breaking down into a folded mess on the floor as he shook. He stayed there until a knock sounded at the door and he was forced to clean up and leave.

Love was a bitch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** I did it again XD I just can't believe how easily and well this story is coming along for me. I'm not boasting or anything, but I'm SO happy. I thought perhaps when I sped everything up a bit to a happy medium with the guys and play it might be too fast, but the pace turns out to be just perfect for me, and apparently for you guys as well.

**Adages**, I loved that speech too. Naruto really does move people into action with his words. So, it only made sense to me that he would do that not someone else. As far as singing and dancing Gaara... well XD I dunno yet! -laughs-

**Ednama**, hahahaha! I can see that too. Here:

Gaara: -flipping through channels for history show, something purely serious. Spies HSM. Blinks, watches for a bit.-  
Naruto: Gaara!  
Gaara: Gah! -drops remote, leap dives for it and changes the challe before the blond comes in-  
Naruto: -blink-...should I ask?  
Gaara: I'll deny it with every fiber of my being.  
Naruto:...o...k  
**Miskie**, if you like Nightwish you should check out Within Temptation or Type O Negative. Lodri, the shirt Kakashi was wearing, is a good band too, but there very hard sounding and dress up like kiss, just scarier. And I had to put those bands in even as hints just because I didn't want something typical like Ac Dc or Nirvana.

To everyone else, thank you. Keep reading, keep writing, keep drawing, singing and acting. Whatever your art is, don't give up on it. I hope my story inspires you in whatever you do.

Eternally Yours--Blade


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**..**

**.**

**..**

A noise. A louder noise. A soft nudge occured... And then a short pause before... BAM!

"Oi! Morons! Wake up you dumb asshats!"

Sasuke jumped up into a sitting position and Naruto yelped as he woke up. They stared startled at the TV. It was still playing some program from the Sci Fi channel they'd left on earlier in the night. Apparently they'd both fallen a sleep in the living room on the floor in a piled mess of blankets, pillows, candy, soda cans and potato chips. Both were gasping in fear a bit longer than needed with wide pale eyes.

"Hello? Earth to fucktards? You guys a couple now? You know that's incest, right? Well, I guess not, you _are_ step bothers."

Sasuke yelped as he felt a soft kick to his right side. He still didn't have his bearings. "God damn it!" He rubbed his side in grumpy irritation. What fucking time was it anyway? And who the HELL in gods green earth had woken them up at this freakin' ungodly hour? He'd kill the bastard.

"Who the hell do you think...you.. are... Itachi." He grinned uncharacteristically for a moment. But, it quickly vanished as he scowled up at his brother. "The fuck is wrong with you? Waking us up like that, you jack ass. Don't you have any respect for sleeping people?"

He grunted from his kneeling position and stood up. "Not for those who sleep like the dead. Plus, I got sick of watching you two cuddle like some story book movie romance come to life on the Yaoi channel."

Naruto groaned and rubbed his head. He was slowly starting to understand why he hated the whole Uchiha family, even if it was his family. Damn idiots had no respect for anyone or anything. He stood up and glanced at the clock. Five o'clock. Five fucking AM. It was Saturday! He wanted to sleep in. He pouted for a moment and then glowered with slit eyes a Itachi.

"Man, you just wait. You'll go to sleep eventually and I'll out find you when you do. And when that moment happens? Bam!" He smacked his hands together for emphasis. "We're going to get you. Hard. Jackass."

Itachi chuckled and turned to head into the lit kitchen. "Yeah yeah. Sorry to dissapoint you two. But, I'm neither into guys or incest like you two perverts."

"Shut up." Both younger brothers muttered at the same time as they followed him to the table, drinks in hand.

"So," Naruto yawned, "what brings you home, oh dearly departed step brother of my nightmares? I thought you were in the states with that band you hooked up with making it big."

He shrugged off his black leather biker jacket with a high collar. "I was. But now we're on tour here. So, I thought I'd look you two up. Seems you're doing well for yourselves, jackasses."

Sasuke shrugged, pushing hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, well, better than the last time you wrote us. I take it you got my letter and Tsunade's number in the last town you were in?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. It's good to see you guys. How long has it been?"

There was a long pause at the table filled with three brothers. They all knew the answer. Nine years, maybe eight at the least.

"You know the answer to that, idiot. Quit trying to be sentimental."

Itachi smiled slightly, changing the topic. "So, I talked to that guy Jiraiya as well as Tsunade just so I could find you two louts. I hear your doing well in school. I also heard something about a musical?" He tapped his fingers on the table, looking at them both curiously.

Naruto snorted. "I'm not falling into that loaded question. What about it?"

"Well... " He smirked. "I hear you got the gig with some other kid. And then I heard Sasuke joined in as well. Also, I found out it's about a gay couple at the school. The kid producing this thing is telling his story. Now, I get the shock of my life when I hear my little blond headed brother is staring along side the producer as one of the kids in this story. So, I thought to myself..." He quirked his lips further as the sentence hung in the air.

Naruto grit his teeth as he slammed a fist on the table rather angrily. "You thought _what_, Uchiha?"

Itachi blinked. He was going to make another crude joke. He really had been. But, he knew that look in his younger step bother's eyes. He was serious about this. Why was he taking it so personally?

Sasuke didn't say anything, but watched Naruto with silent concern and deep thought.

"You thought what, bastard?"

Silence.

"Hn," the blond muttered. "I thought so." And then he stood up, walking towards the back porch. The two bothers at the table visibly winced as it slammed behind him.

Sasuke was still silent for a long while. After a moment though, he sat back in his seat, tapping his fingers on the table as he stared at it. "It's one thing to mess with him, Weasel. But, you shouldn't joke with him about that."

Itachi sighed long. "What's going on here? Did I miss something between the last letter you guys sent me and now?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Well, elaborate. Update me why don't you." He rested his chin on top of his hands as his elbows rested on the table top.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time. You know I'm a night owl. Get on with it." His eyes stared at his younger brother.

Sasuke sighed and kept his gaze on his tapping fingers. "When we first got here it was slow going, but we got use to it. We're happy and I can honestly say we won't leave. We've both got more friends rooted here than ever before. Anyway, though... The first day of school Naruto was in Lit class with me. He was being his usual annoying self when a student came up and started reading his report. Naruto, not realizing, started writing a song about the kid. His name was Gaara. Later, after lunch and after much poking fun I convinced him to drop the random love song in the guy's locker."

"A love song? Really?" He smirked slightly.

"Just shut up and let me finish you ass." He sounded serious. Which, was cue enough for Itachi to shut up. "To go on... a few weeks passed and Iruka sensei told both he and Gaara to work on a school musical together. The grade level that wins, get a bunch of prizes and the winning students get scholarships to the university of their choice."

"Alright, I can see why he took the gig now..."

"Well, anyway, Tsunade-sama came over and told us a story about Gaara. The one I'm sure you've heard the play is about."

"I know all about it. Tsunade gave me a copy."

"Naruto and I were terribly upset when we found out he was gay. Naruto beat himself up over for a while because he concluded that the heart felt song he'd randomly wrote had been cruel. But, I think I convinced him it wasn't because it had been from his heart. Many weeks have gone by since then and Naruto has gotten very close with Gaara. He'll cut anyone through verbally if they even so much think of joking cruelly about Gaara being gay. Gaara, much like Naruto is a brother to us, has become a brother to Naruto and I."

Itachi paused for a long while. "You're leaving something out."

"True, you know me so well. Let me finish though. Everyone we asked to play the two lead roles for the play has backed out of the idea. We even offered one of the roles to a girl to pose as a guy. But, people just wouldn't touch it. So, I came up with the idea they should play the roles since we were running short on time. Gaara and Naruto. Naruto said yes because he's Naruto. This play has become more than just a play, Itachi. Many people have placed a lot of hard work, hope, and faith in seeing it come together. It's not just about us three guys anymore. It's bigger than that."

"And?" He was still leaving something out.

Sasuke sighed again. "What I tell you next, along with the song in the locker bit stays between us, got it?"

"You know I won't say anything, jackass. Spit it out."

But Sasuke glared at him. "I want your word. You're vow. This isn't a game, Weasel."

Itachi arched his brows. His brother never dared look at him like that. With that murderous intent. He thought for a moment he might be a bit frightened by it all, but brushed it off. "Alright, I vow I won't say anything unless it's revealed some other way to the parties involved and everyone else."

"Good enough. Yesterday I cornered Gaara in the bathroom. And don't give me that look." He scowled. "I told you this is serious. I cornered him in the bathroom. I knew something was wrong with him so I demanded he tell me if he wasn't going to talk to Naruto."

"So, what was so wrong that I can't say anything?" He took a sip of his drink, eyes lazy, but filled with anticipation.

Sasuke frowned, sadly, and closed his eyes as he placed his face in the direction of the table top, almost in defeat. "Gaara is in love with Naruto. Naruto doesn't know it... but..."

"But...?"

He ran hand through his stray erratic strands. "I don't care if my bother is gay, Weasel. I really don't. And I've seen the way he acts around Gaara. He's never acted that way around anyone, not even another woman. When he rarely looks at girls in the school it's always seemed forced here recently. But when he looks at Gaara..."

Itachi sighed as this all settled in. It made sense now. Why Naruto had gotten so unusually pissed at him for something he thought was so trivial. He had feelings for the guy. Even if he wasn't in love with him or didn't know if he had feelings for him like that... he did.

"So, you understand now?" He looked over at him with sad coal depths, his lips twisted in worry.

"Yeah... I do. Has Naruto said anything about..." He waved his hand and let the question hand in the air.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. And I'm afraid if Gaara doesn't tell him this whole thing is going to blow up badly in their faces and in ours."

Itachi stood up.

Sasuke blinked. "Where are you going?"

"To see an old friend."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. But, my stuff is all here, so I'll be back. I have a key, so don't wait up for me." And then he was gone.

ooo

Kankurou yawned and glared at the clock on the wall. Six in the morning? He must be asking for punishment if he was up this late. He stared down at the mess of puppets on the table and frowned as they wavered. He too sleepy to do this anymore. Far too damned sleepy. He stood up and thought to clean up his mess, but decided he'd do it in the morning. Temari would scold him when she began making breakfast, but, he didn't care at this point.

He exited through the door and started for the stairs when he heard a soft knock at the door. He blinked several times and glanced at the clock on another wall just to be sure his eyes hadn't been messing with him. Nope, it was indeed six AM in the morning. He stared at the door hard with narrowed eyes.

Just who would come calling at this time anyway?

Feh...

He walked towards the door and opened it. "Listen, whoever you are it's way too early for... " His eyes widened a moment in shocked awe as he stared. His jaw hung for a moment and then he broke out in a smile. He stood aside for the person to come in. "What are you doing here you, bastard? It's been what, seven years since the last time I saw you at the Arts Center? I was told that gig panned out for you well and you got one in the states."

"About that long, and yes I did." Itachi smiled slightly and looked around the house. His eyes narrowed in curiosity. "It hasn't changed much since the last time I was here."

Kankurou closed the door softly and directed him to the kitchen. "No, it hasn't. You want a drink?"

"Do you have any coffee? I'll need it to make it back home."

"Oh? Where are you staying these days?" He reached into a cabinet as Itachi took a seat. He quickly began to prepare a pot on the counter.

"With my brothers." He dropped his coat on a chair next to him.

"Hm? Really. I wasn't aware you had any." He pushed the button on for it to brew and waited as he leaned into the counter. "I assume they live near by?"

He nodded, but didn't reveal anything yet.

Kankurou shrugged at this. Itachi had always been a quiet one. Even when he'd worked momentarily along side him closely for a while at the Center. He'd added some great music to his shows for a good year. He made a cup for both of them and then moved to the table, sliding it in front of him. He waited until he was done taking his first sip. The man did always prefer it black.

"So, are you just here to say hello or is something going on? You got another gig with the Center?"

"No, I'm not and no I don't." He stared down at his coffee. "I'm here about Gaara."

Kankurou arched a brow. "Gaara?" He was really confused now. "You know him? You didn't meet him when you worked with me, although, Kami knows I tried inviting you over numerous times for dinner."

"No, I haven't." He took another sip.

"Then what does this have to do with him? I know you don't want to recruit him for your band, the kid doesn't play an instrument and he doesn't write music." He inhaled his coffee a moment as he held it in his hand, then took a sip.

Itachi smiled slightly, but it looked more like a twist of his lips as the man so rarely did it. "You remember when I told you my last name was false? That I'd changed it to escape my past?" His voice was level and calm.

"Yeah, I do actually. What does that have to do with anything?"

"My last name, Sabaku, is not Ronin. That's my stage name. My real last name is Uchiha."

"So? What's you're... " Then it dawned on him. He laughed. "Well, that's a surprise. A pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless. So, you're Sasuke's older brother and Naruto's step brother?" He smiled softly. "I suppose I owe you thanks then. Those two kids have done a lot of good for my little brother. I haven't seen him this happy since... well..."He waved his hand. "It doesn't matter I suppose. Still," he looked over at him, "I don't understand why you're here to talk about Gaara."

"You know he's staring along side Naruto in this play don't you?" He swirled his mug, watching the drink whirlpool in his glass idly.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kankurou narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you came here to give me heat over it. We weren't close aside from work, and I never asked you any questions because of your past, but I never pegged you for a bigot."

Itachi visibly winced. "No, I'm not a bigot. Christ, man. I just asked you a question. I'm trying to get some information here and say something without actually saying it. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me, why? Gaara doesn't need any help, he's fine." He pursed his lips. "And why can't you say whatever it is your trying to say?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm a man of honor, of my word. And I vowed my little brother I wouldn't say anything unless..."

"Unless..."

"Unless someone involved in the situation, for me that's you, figured it out first. And to go on, you haven't noticed Gaara acting strange?" People in love usually acted strange, thank god.

"He's been happier if that's what you mean." He tried to think. Had Gaara been acting oddly?

"What about in the past few days maybe. Since yesterday perhaps. Think hard about this."

He sighed and did think. He hadn't come home until after Gaara was in bed. Temari had been awake when he got home and awake when Gaara finally came in the door too. He'd talked to her momentarily... Had she said anything about Gaara? He grumbled. He'd almost forgotten he'd talked to his sister as it stood. He was sleepy and it was easy to forget when tired.

He wiped his face and then his eyes widened.

"You know something?"

"Actually yes. It was in brief passing, but there all the same. When I came home Temari mentioned to me that Gaara had immediately ran up to his room and said he was busy. She said, but she wasn't sure, that she might have seen him crying, of all things. I thought maybe it was her imagination and brushed it off because the last time Gaara cried was when our father came home the night Joshua left. She brushed it off just like I did, agreeing with me."

Itachi nodded. "Ok, now, do me a favor, and for moment, think about everything that's been going on. Has your brother been acting weird around either of my brothers?"

He shrugged. "Feh... well, him and Sasuke are close, but not as close and he and Naruto are. Sometimes I swear he and Naruto are dating behind our backs, the way they moon all over each other in a joking manner. I know he'd tell me if he was though..." His eyes narrowed as he drifted off in thought. "You don't think their dating do you? I thought Naruto was strait, although, I have been questioning it myself."

"No, I know their not dating. I can say that much. You are close though." It was eating at him. He wanted to tell him, really he did, just to get a foothold on the bomb that might happen right underneath them all, as Sasuke had said.

Kankuro grumbled. "This is frustrating. I know you mean well, but I haven't clue what the problem could be."

"Gawd your so dense sometimes. Have you watched the way they look at each other? Aside from actions is there anything in their eyes that you've seen that might give you a clue?" He ran a hand through his errant strands.

Kankurou's eyes narrowed again as he sipped his coffee and thought. Gaara did have a tendency to show you more of how felt about something with his eyes. He tried to recall how he had looked at the blond over the last few days maybe weeks. Images flashed in his mind and he tried to piece them together for a clue as to what Itachi couldn't tell him.

And then he swallowed. Hard.

Itachi looked only slightly hopeful.

"You think my brother is in love with Naruto?" It all started making sense now. All of it. The way he looked at the blond, the way he laughed with him and hung on his every word when no one thought anyone was watching. He felt like an idiot for being so naive. How could he have not seen it?

"Do you think he is?"

"Ok, fine, he's in love with Naruto. Now you can say something."

"Finally, thank god." He rolled his eyes much like his younger sibling.

"Does Naruto know?" He stood up and refilled his cup. He motioned at it to Itachi but came back after he waved the offer off.

"No, he doesn't. We should probably keep it that way. It's not really our business to tell."

"Then why did you want me to know so badly?" He took another sip of his drink.

"Sasuke already knows and I know. I need someone over here to keep an eye on Gaara in case this whole thing blows up into something we don't want it to. I love my brothers, both of them, dearly. But, I know how destructive Naruto can be if something goes badly." He tapped his glass a few times.

"Hm..." Kankurou quirked his lips. "Gaara can be much the same if the last few years is any indication. I'd rather not go back to that side of my bother ever again. He's just now starting to be happy. He's just now starting to trust people."

Itachi nodded and stood up. He set his glass in the sink. "I'm heading out. Tell Temari if you like, but don't let it go any further. We don't need any nasty rumors roaming about. That'll just piss Naruto off. And it'd be the worst possible way for him to find out."

"Agreed. I'll talk to you later, Itachi."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:** So, I just realized that in one of the chapters Gaara calls Naruto Namikaze-bushi. I put a bold number on next to it and completely forgotten about it. Well, for those of you who were wondering about that, bushi is a suffix used to refer to someone as an honored warrior. There's an episode of Naruto where the mail carrier ninja calls him Naruto-bushi when he tells the carrier he's a ninja.

NOW!

**Meli**, OMFG! You're so right! Where is he you ask? Right up there! -points up- Congratulations. You gave me the idea to add him to this plot line for a very creative reason. He wasn't important and left out originally because I saw no use for him. But, this chapter was just too funny to not include him the plot some how. Eepp! How am I going to manage juggling all these characters? o.o No worries, I've got plans for our little Weasel. Nice plans that might involve a beat down later on in the story. -snicker- No, seriously, he's in here a reason. He might not show up in the story much after this chapter. But, if I play this right, when he does, it'll be perfect.

I know there was no Gaara/Narutoness in this chapter. But, there will be in the next one. A lot of things are going to start coming together for these two and this story is really going to take off soon in another direction. Well, more closeness, not so much different, just more things going on now that the play is finally getting off the ground

Anyway, comment if you love it or hate it. Let me know what you like and feel free to ask anything. I may not always be able to answer it, but you might just give me a cool idea to add to the plotline. :)

Kanpai!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto rubbed his eyes in a tired sort of fashion and knocked several times on the Victorian home's door. He waited, listening to the soft hooting of an owl in a nearby tree and yawned.

Damn that Itachi. Why'd he have to go and wake him up? He'd come back home an hour later to find Sasuke back asleep on the floor and his oldest brother gone. He tried to go back to sleep on the floor, hell, he'd even tried snuggling up to his brother while he slept on the off chance that such a childhood comfort might actually help him sleep.

He'd taken a nap in the afternoon, but he was still feeling the effects of a good night's rest interrupted.

The door suddenly opened and it was Gaara's face that met his eyes. The red head smiled immediately at him and somehow all the shit about Itachi seemed to wash away. He smiled back. "Sorry about last night. The band practice lasted longer than I thought. By the time I got home it was too late to come over. You got my message from Temari, right?"

Gaara nodded and opened the door enough to let him in. "I did. I assume you want to practice tonight, then?"

"Yeah, that's ok, right?" He dropped his bag and violin case at the front door. "I brought a change of clothes just in case it goes later into the night."

Gaara closed the door softly. "It's fine. We're having dinner. Have you had any yet?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I could eat more if you don't mind, love." He grinned.

"I don't mind, uke." He led him into the kitchen.

Naruto beamed. "Ramen?!"

The other two siblings blinked from the table. Kankurou spoke up. "Uh, yeah... we ordered out. You like ramen, Naruto?"

He was salivating. "I _love_ ramen."

Gaara handed him a bowl and some chopsticks. "There, go eat before you leave a wet spot on the floor."

He pouted but did as he was told. "Fine, fine." The frown was gone as soon as he sat down though. He plowed through three bowls before he was finally sated. The table just sort of stared at him, barely managing to eat their own as they watched in some awed fascination. He smiled and sighed as he pat his full stomach. "That was great. Thanks."

Temari blinked. "You never cease to amaze me, Naruto."

He grinned, blushing only slightly. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed because it was a compliment or an insult. Maybe it was a little of both? Temari was too nice to insult him without a compliment. Wait... was that really nice? Feh, Sasuke was right; if he thought about something too much, it just turned out stupidly for him. So, he opted for the compliment and let it go.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Gaara began to clean off the table.

"To work on our lines?"

He nodded. "Just let me put these things in the sink."

Temari helped as well. "Go on, Gaara, I've got it tonight. Your friend is here. You can do it tomorrow."

"Thank you," he stated before heading towards the door. Naruto followed after him as they trudged up the stairs. After only a moment or two they finally made it to his room. Gaara grabbed a script.

"Do you need a reference or do you have the lines pretty well memorized?"

"We're going over the big scene right? The one with the long kiss?" When Gaara nodded, he shook his head no. "Nah, I know that part as much as the rest. It's the only part that matters before we start rehearsing again next week."

"I know, if we get it out of the way now, it won't be as hard in front of the cast." He had a feeling it would be hard no matter where or who it was in front of. It was going to take everything in him just to practice with him right now, much less in front of a hundred people or their fellow cast members.

"Which part are we starting at? From when they leave the party and go to the backyard? Or should we start from the party, skip the big dance scene, and then move to the back yard part?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Gaara decide.

He bit his lower lip, thinking. "I think it's best if we go right to the back yard part where they're in the dark, concealed by the trees. You can begin whenever your ready. We can start from your lines. At the beginning of the confession."

Naruto nodded. He took a deep breath, let it out, and then began. "Ruka-kun. Look at me." Naruto came towards Gaara as he took a step back, the red head turned his face from the blond, fists clenching at his sides.

"I won't."

Naruto reached out and took his chin gently in his hand. He slowly turned Gaara to look at him, to face him. He felt a wave of emotions wash over him at the look on his face. Across the bridge of his nose was a soft blush. His lips were parted and his eyes were half closed in what Naruto knew had to be a false sense of anticipation and fear. He somehow managed to move on with his lines, ignoring whatever it was that he was feeling.

He reached up with both hands, cupping his face, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs as he spoke. "Why do you keep doing this to me? To us?"

Gaara placed both hands on his chest and Naruto felt an unmistakeable burn, a rush, a sense of having the breath knocked out of him just from his touch. His skin felt like it was on fire and he still had his clothes on. Oh, Kami, what was going on? He could do this right? He could look beyond the fact that his body wanted something he didn't and play this role with Gaara. He had to. For him. For his friend.

Gaara only pressed slightly into his chest as he spoke, his voice soft. "I won't do this to you, Drew. I can't sneak behind your parent's and friend's backs. You're too good for that."

Naruto inhaled sharply as he came in closer to his face, the soft blond strands of his hair gently brushing Gaara's forehead as his nose grazed his own. His lips were so close as he spoke, his soft hands caressing down his neck. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, in his ears. Hades, he smelled good. How had he never noticed that before?

He wanted to groan. He had to stop these thoughts now. Before they got worse. It wasn't right, not to him, he didn't like men. And even if he did, well, he wouldn't do that to Gaara. Gaara was special to him as a friend. He didn't want to ruin that for any reason. Ever.

"I don't care about them. I don't care if they find out, love. I'll tell them if you want me to. But please, let me have you, if only for right now, let me have you this moment. As if this moment was our last and I'd never get another. As if you and I lived only for this minute, this second. Nothing else exists, but us." He felt his body shiver of it's own accord, his voice strained not because his lines required him to, but because he just couldn't help himself. "_Please_," he breathed across his mouth as if he was a dieing man starved for food.

Gaara felt like gasping for air. Wasn't this suppose to be fake? A lie? A damned play? His heart didn't know that. And even though it was a recounting of the event he and Joshua went through, it wasn't Joshua who he saw saying those words to him, it was Naruto. He felt like it was his own voice, the voice in his heart that spoke, when he finally said, "Just for this moment..."

Gaara was surprised when he felt the fervor of the kiss. His lips, soft and pale, slanted against his own. Gaara reached for him, running his hands through his hair, his fingers digging into his scalp ever gently as he nipped at his lower lip. He felt strong arms surround him, pulling at his shirt. And then he felt gentle lips on his neck after the top slid over his head. He gasped and reached for Naruto's.

The scene, it was almost over, but he didn't want it to be. He didn't want it to end. Even as he tore his shirt from his body, felt those lips against his skin as he was lowered to the floor and a hard male chest he'd once claimed belonged to a drummer assailed his senses, he didn't want it to end. He clung to him, dug gentle nails into his back as he heard Naruto hiss in pleasure. And then his lips were on his again, driving him over the edge as their tongues slid across each other.

He was gasping against his mouth as he felt his hips against his own and Naruto between his legs, pushing them apart as he settled between his thighs. The evidence of that need and Naruto's need made him want to rip the rest of it off. He almost paused, but, didn't because he didn't want him to stop as he realized what he'd just found out.

Naruto's need... He had a hard on. A hard on firmly pressed against Gaara's that he was trying very hard not to rub against. Naruto, even if he didn't know it, wanted him. His body wanted him even if his heart might not. It wasn't something, but it was more than nothing.

But, what if he'd been thinking of a girl? Would he do that just to get through the scene?

Oh, thinking in a moment like this sucked. And then the lips pulled away, Naruto's breathing ragged and sounding real. Those words, they were a whisper. The most beautiful part of this entire scene. And in this moment, even though he knew it was a lie, he allowed himself for a small moment to think they were true.

"Ruka..." He breathed across his lips, forehead resting on his own. "Ruka... I love you."

ooo

He heard gasps and saw faces just above Naruto's head. He shut his eyes, trying to push him away, calling out for him to stop. Fear sliced over his features as he stared into those blue eyes. His face gave it all away, told anyone looking that he just wanted it all to stop, wanted the whole damned thing to return back to five minutes ago and just end.

He tried to stand as he heard voices and saw them talking. Naruto stood as well, reaching for him even as he ran off into the darkness. He cried out to him, but to no avail.

"And... that's scene!" Sasuke smiled and got up from the wooden director type chair. It made him feel important. Inner Sasuke was having a field day with that damned chair. Too bad it said Gaara on the back. He pushed that thought down though.

Gaara smiled and sat down on the stage edge. "Oi, everyone!" He called over the mega phone to the other side of the room practicing dance moves and songs at the same time. Somewhere in another corner, Ino was testing the costumes for size and adjustments.

Naruto sat next to him and grabbed the megaphone with a grin. "Take a break, get something to eat or find the shitter. Any of the aforementioned is acceptable. But please, no sex in the bathrooms."

Gaara rolled his eyes as he took the offered towel and a bottle of water from Sasuke. "You're incorrigible."

Naruto took a long swig of his water bottle and wiped his face down. "You know, I'm not even sure what that means, much less how to spell it, so I'll get back to you when I find a dictionary or a computer with internet access. But, if I come across gay porn, I blame you."

"Mmmm," was all he said with a twitch of his lips and another swig of his water. "So, how are we coming along?"

"Great. Everyone's on par right now. Ino's almost done with her adjustments on costumes. Sakura and her dancers have everyone in sync for most part. There are a few people who still need help with the singing and dancing, but we found away around that."

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. "Anyone who's having a hard time dancing or singing will either have people dance around them while the sing or dance while someone sings for them on the side."

"What about people who have problems in both those areas?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not my problem. Thankfully everyone who signed up for this gig was either a halfway decent singer needing some help or someone with a sense of rhythm. Everyone else signed up as stage crew for school credit."

"Naruto!" Ino came up next to the trio with a grin. "I still need you to come see me to make sure all your costumes fit."

Naruto jumped off the stage, setting down his towel and drink. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it back on. "I've got time now."

"Great." She smiled and they both walked off together.

Gaara watched them, his eyes never tearing away from Naruto. It had been hard working with him and not telling him how he felt. Everytime they kissed on stage at practice, everytime they had a moment in a scene with deeply rooted emotions to be shown, he got torn up. Everytime he said I love you in the role of Joshua's character, he wanted to say it back, not as Haruka, but as himself.

Wasn't that ironic?

He was essentially himself in this play, or who he had been in his freshman year. He was Haruka, his name just wasn't there. And yet, even as 'himself' he couldn't be truly honest with Naruto. There had to be some kind of twisted irony that made sense in all of this.

Sasuke followed his gaze and sighed. "Are you ever going to tell him, idiot?"

He leaned forward. "I'm considering including it in my will. That is if I die first."

Sasuke actually chuckled at that, but didn't let up. "What makes you so sure he'll say no?"

"What makes you so sure he'll say yes?" He made a grab for his water again as Sasuke joined him on the stage ledge.

This whole thing made his evil inner child want to tell Gaara about the song Naruto wrote that first day of school. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, though. It wouldn't be right and Naruto would kill him if it went the wrong way. He knew something was hanging in the air with these two. If the just had a push in the right direction something might come of it.

Sasuke knew when his hunches were right. And this time his hunch said his blond brother had feelings, deep ones, for Gaara. Did he love him? There was something physical there? You'd have to be blind not to see the bulge in his pants everytime he did a scene with Gaara involving some kind of intimacy. And no guy, no matter how good he was, could imagine a woman in every one of those scenes. Sooner or later he'd have a limpy at some point because he knew the difference. You always did.

Should he talk to Naruto about this? Itachi was busy as all hell and he didn't understand the situation like Sasuke. He lept off the stage as the next group prepared for it's use in the next scene. And he'd probably fuck it up. After all, he hadn't been around all those years like the younger Uchiha had. They were all close as a family, but there were just some things Itachi would never understand about his two younger siblings that they would only understand about each other because of that.

This wasn't going to be easy. This was going to require a bit of booze, a bit of skill, and whole hell of a lot of luck. He had to ask himself, at least once, why did he have to play the matchmaker in this deal?

He narrowed his eyes, vowing to destroy the narrator of such events if one ever was found to exist. "Feh... writers."

Gaara blinked. "What's wrong with writers?"

Sasuke headed towards the dancers, intent on checking up on their progress. "You're all a bunch a complicated, bullheaded, fickle asshats who couldn't tell your backside from your heart any one given day of the week, even if you were paid!" His voice echoed as he stomped off.

All several people could do was blink. Naruto walked up next to Gaara, arms crossed and his brows arched.

"Sasuke PMS. It's scary."

Gaara nodded in agreement.

ooo

Naruto sighed and stretched as he came through the door. He dropped everything at the door and shrugged out of his coat. November was slowly coming to a close. Pretty soon Thanksgiving would be knocking on their doors, so it was somewhat cold out. He was still holding out for snow. Somehow he doubted anything would allow him some small reprieve here as of late.

Even his body had betrayed him. He'd always known he'd felt something for Gaara. He still didn't understand it, but he always had. Much of the time he considered it a thin line; more than friends but less than lovers. But then about a week ago before rehearsals got serious they'd practiced that scene. That one damned scene. They'd done it since then, and nothing quite compared to the first time, but oh gods it still rippled through him every time he thought about it and everytime they did it.

He sighed as he flipped on the a light switch and flopped down the couch. He turned on the TV and continued to ponder his current state.

He'd never had feelings for a guy before. He had no idea what to make of it. He'd never reacted that way physically to another man before either. He ran hand down his face and sighed. Everytime he did that scene he always reacted. Always. He knew it was time to start rethinking his friendship. He couldn't go much longer like this... But, he still didn't want to ruin it with Gaara.

"Yo." Sasuke dropped something on the coffee table in front of them.

The first thing Naruto noticed was a large case of beer, expensive beer. Expensive German import beer. Where in the hell had he gotten the money for this shit? And was the occasion? They never drank; it was one of the things they sorta decided a long time ago. Drinking just wasn't a good idea.

The second thing he noticed was a brand new DVD still sealed in it's package. He leaned over to the side, low... very low... so low the side of his head brushed the couch. It was as though if he touched and picked up the DVD it would burn him. It was flipped over on it's back, so he'd moved to read the side.

Pretty Woman.

He slowly brought himself to rights and his eyes turned to narrowed slits. "Are you serious?"

There was only a few times in Naruto's life with his brother that he brought out that movie. They'd owned one before, but long since lost the VHS. So, apparently he'd bought a new one.

He recalled the last time intimately. It'd been the first anniversary of their parent's death. Naruto's mother and Sasuke's father. Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore than he could. So he drug out the movie that had, during his mother's life, been her favorite.

Anytime someone had a terrible fight, a huge one, or someone would have a problem they refused to talk about, she pulled out her secret weapon and declared that during the movie, no one could tell a lie about their thoughts or feelings. They didn't have to answer, but they had to be undeniably honest. It was during these times Naruto had gotten to know his family better than he ever imagined.

"Alright... who died?" He tentatively asked.

Sasuke ripped open the box and pulled out a cold one. He used his keychain bottle cap remover to pop the top. He then took a long swig and grabbed the DVD. Another moment later he was sliding it into the DVD player and turning on the TV. It was then and only then he flopped down on the couch and responded to him.

"No one died, dropout." He reached into the box and popped one opened one for Naruto. He offered it to him.

Naruto scratched his head, very confused and waved off the beer. "No thank you."

"It wasn't a request, dropout. Drink."

Naruto wanted to argue, but, whatever he had up his sleeve tonight he wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed it and took a long drink. He'd only tried alcohol once before, and it had been a hard liquor at that. This stuff wasn't too bad. It was bitter and rich, but still good.

Sasuke pushed play on the DVD after it went through all the previews. "We're going to sit here, Naruto, all night if it comes to it and we're going to be perfectly honest with one another. We're going to do what mom use to do to us when we had a problem."

"I don't have a problem." He took another swig as he watched the screen flash with the start of the movie.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "The time starts now, Naruto."

He sighed. What was this all about? What had he done wrong? Was he mad at him? He hadn't done anything bad recently. And now he was stuck in this truth-only situation. To lie would be a dishonor to their mother's memory, and Sasuke knew that. He knew Naruto would be forced to be honest if he did this. So what was he trying to find out?

"Do you love Gaara, Naruto?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Naruto almost choked on his beer. He coughed several times and held his mouth shut as he tried to keep the liquid from spewing all over the coffee table and floor in front of them both. He wiped tears from his eyes as he coughed a few more times, the sensation having set off his throat, burning and bringing such a wetness to his eyes.

It wasn't until a few moments later that he looked over at his stoic faced brother, coal eyes asking him the question all over again. He managed to gasp a, "What?" Did he love Gaara? No, he must have meant it some other way. He hadn't said _in love_, he'd said _do you love_. "Of course I love him. He's my best friend. I love him like I love you."

Sasuke thought he might be lying, fully ready to give him the beating of a lifetime, but then he saw the confusion in his eyes. _So, even he doesn't know yet._ "No, not like me moron. You don't get a hard on at the just the sight of me."

He gaped at him, but turned to look at the screen, his lids lowering only slightly. "I don't love him like that, Sasuke. He's my friend. Not some girl." _He's not just anyone._

Sasuke turned his coal eyes to the screen as well and took another swig. "When was the last time you looked at a woman, Naruto? I mean, really looked at one?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Why are you asking me that? I like breasts. I like long womanly legs and soft feminine hair."

"Fine," he turned and pointed at him with the hand that held a beer by the neck. "When was the last time you complimented a woman on how she looked?"

He sat back on the couch and slouched, pondering once again. He tapped his chin and then his eyes widened as a grin broke out. He snapped his fingers as he seemed to find an answer. "The girl who talked to Sakura last week. I told her she had nice shoes." Ha! Success.

"You're seriously gonna use that one time as an example to prove your straithood?"

He frowned. "I am strait. I like women. And what's wrong with that example anyway?"

Sasuke's brow twitched slightly. "She was a skater, you dimwit. She was wearing baggy jeans, a huge sweater, and her shoes were Vans. Her face was scuffed up as all hell because she'd taken a nose dive. She'd been on her way to the nurses office and even I almost though she was a guy with her face covered up by a towel until I saw her long braid." He snorted and took another swig. "You did too, if you recall."

"Hey, she had nice shoes, though."

"That's not the point Naruto!"

"Then what is? What is your deal tonight with this ancient game we use to play with mom. With mom when we use to have our whole family." He set his beer down hard and reached for another one.

This was going to be harder than he first envisioned. His lips were a flat line as he spoke. "Did you even notice her breasts, Naruto? They were very faint, but she had some. Her eyes were lovely too. What color were they? How about her hair? That should be easy to recall, even for you."

"I don't see--"

"_What color_, Naruto."

He grumbled and waved his free hand errantly as if to emphasize his point. "I don't know, black?"

"No, Naruto, her hair was brown and her eyes were violet."

He seemed to almost pout as he stared down at his bottle. His voice was soft. "Just because I didn't notice one girl's hair or eyes, doesn't make me gay."

"No," he took another sip, "you're right, it doesn't. But, ask yourself, when was the last time you looked at anyone, male or female, besides Gaara? When was the last time you got a hard on just thinking about ramming another girl into the mattress? Kissing her? Touching her? Can you?"

He just sat there, his lips parted as he kept his gaze on the bottle. A long silence seemed to echo in the space between them; the movie on the television the only sound in the background. And right now it seemed too far away.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sasuke?" His heart caught in his throat.

"Because," he looked at him, "you won't."

He shut his eyes tightly and felt something welling within him. It hurt. It hurt so bad. "I don't want to hurt him." He breathed. "He's my friend. And I don't understand myself."

Sasuke reached for him then, pulling his younger brother into his lap and placed Naruto's face into his neck as he caressed his short strands. He closed his eyes as he leaned back into the corner of the couch, the bend between the arm and back. He smiled faintly as Naruto reached his arms around him, slowly, softly and first, and then it turned into a death grip as he shook and cried. He held him as he cried hot tears down his neck and onto his shirt. He held his brother with one leg on either side of him in a cradling manner. He held him as he let his emotions pour out.

"I want him," he choked out. "I want him so bad, Sasuke. It's not fair to want another person that much. It's not fair to want your best friend like that."

"Why? For who?" His voice was still calm as he usually was, only quieter as he continued to let him cry against his form, running gentle fingers through his strands.

"For Gaara. I have to stop myself all the time. He'll want something more and I... I'm so afraid I can't give it to him. I've never wanted another..." He let the unspoken word 'man' hang in the air. "What if I don't want more? What if I hurt him, Sasuke?"

He sighed. "You really are such an idiot, Naruto."

"What--"

But he interrupted him. "What if _you_ want more too? What if _you_ can give him what _he_ wants? What if, what if, what if. Feh..." he said lightly. "Do you think you can really keep going on like this? Tormenting yourself with such stupid questions? Remember what mom use to say, Naruto? Remember?"

He felt tears coming again and a tremor ran through him once more. His voice was soft and full of disbelief. "She said love was an emotion that you took chances on. It was an emotion you let everything ride on. It was an emotion you placed your hopes and dreams into and gave to another person."

He nodded. "She also said if you didn't go balls to wall with out a prayer to ride on every once in a while, you might as well not be alive."

He pulled back, eyes looking shocked his mother has said something like that. "When did she say that?"

He smirked and gently wiped away a few of his brother's tears. "Dad told me she said it about your father once when she told him the story of when he dared her to ride fifty miles in a convertible without anything on. Top down."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did she do it?"

He grinned suddenly. "Duh, she's our mom, dropout. Just look at us."

He nodded, seeming only a bit better. But the funny story did nothing to quell the feelings he had. He leaned back on his brother and closed his eyes, his head on his chest. "I'm so confused. A few weeks ago in another part of the country I was totally eyeballing women. And now I can't seem to think about anyone but him." He buried his face in his chest. "This would be so much easier if I knew whether I was in love with him or not."

Sasuke's gaze went from the TV to his brother before he simply rested his hand on the side of his head. "Go to sleep, dropout. Watch the movie and get a fresh start in the morning. " A pause. "If it was easy, well, it wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

He groaned, turned to watch the TV as well. "For who? Me or the Fates?"

He chuckled. He couldn't help it. "The gods will always laugh at you Naruto. But," he reached for another beer adjusting a moment and then coming back to their position. "just remember. Almost no one ever starts a relationship because they love someone. It usually starts out with lust and feeling of deep affection. And then, you somehow fall in love with them if it's meant to be, neh?"

"But, I'm a guy and he'd a guy. I dunno how to deal with that. I only just came to terms with myself that I do want him when we started practicing. And since then I've done nothing but try to keep myself in check."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just because he's a guy and you're a guy doesn't make it any different from you being a guy and someone else being a girl. If you want him, go for it, drop out. Quit being a damned chicken shit. Balls to the wall. Like mom said."

"If you say so..." But it was much easier said than done. Always. He tightened his hold on his brother and closed his eyes, fully ready to drift into sleep. "I give all of this some thought."

Sasuke snorted. "You better. I had to bribe Itachi big time for the beer. And not telling him what it was for cost me big. If nothing comes of this talk, I will hurt you."

Despite himself, Naruto chuckled. It hadn't been his idea of how to end the night, but, it was still nice all the same. Sometimes, every once in a while, you just needed someone to hold. Even if they weren't your love interest. This wasn't the first time they had done this and it wouldn't be the last. And Naruto was thankful for it any time Sasuke dropped his gard long enough to give him some comfort like this.

He really was an annoying ass.

ooo

"You're what?"

She sighed as she stood in her room, packing a suitcase with Kankurou. He was going with her as well. "I said we're going away for Thanksgiving. I know it's last minute, but, if I don't go to this competition it could make or break my career. I'd rather it not be the latter."

Gaara frowned, unnerved. "Why does Kankurou have to go then? If it's some Archery competition you surely won't need him."

"Yes, I do." She flipped the latches on the suit case as she shut it. "It's an individual competition invite. Meaning, not with the school. I need an adult representative there. It's a very clear requirement."

He looked beaten. He didn't want to tell her not to go. This was her dream, much like the play had been his. He sighed as she took his shoulders in her hands and looked down at him. "I know. It's the worst possible time to leave you like this. And I know you hate being home alone. Tell you what. Why don't you call Naruto and maybe even Sasuke to stay over during the break? I know you guys don't have practice and they don't have a family to spend the holiday with either."

He nodded. He still wasn't happy about this. But, if Naruto came over he could deal with it. "Alright."

Hours later he stood outside on his front porch, waving goodbye to his family loaded in a taxi headed for the airport. He looked up as he felt a spot of rain and then took a step back. His eyes narrowed slightly as it started to down right pour. A flash of lightening danced across the sky.

He was so cought up in his view of the storm he didn't see the two forms dash past him on either side. He blinked and turned. They were huffing and puffing like they'd run a marathon and soaked to the T.

"Ha! I beat you, Sasuke!" Naruto pointed harshly with one finger jutting towards his brother.

"In your dreams, dropout. I let you win." He smirked and pulled his shirt off before trying to shake some of the rain from his hair.

"Ehhhh?! Yeah right. You never let anyone win. That's just a sorry excuse to keep from looking bad, you wannabe badass."

"Keep talking, dropout. Keep talking. We'll see who's full of shit soon enough. Just wait for it."

Naruto grinned and looked over at Gaara. "How goes it?"

Gaara arched a brow, but showed nothing else. "Did Temari call you guys?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, why?"

"Ah, well, I thought she'd already invited you." He turned to look in the direction the taxi had gone. "Her and Kankurou left for an Archery competition and won't be back until Sunday night."

"Eh? You're spending Thanksgiving alone? No way. We'll have to chill with ya for the weekend then." He nodded, as if all of this had already been decided.

"Yes, she suggested the same thing as well."

"Naruto, are you forgetting something?" Sasuke arched a brow, crossed his arms over his chest and tapped a single foot.

He blinked. "No, what, dumbass?"

"Itachi, moron. He cleared the entire weekend so he could hang with us for family time."

"Oh..." He looked over at Gaara. Well, this sucked. Was there a solution? "Ah! We can just invite Itachi over here with us!"

Sasuke looked over at Gaara. "That ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He smiled softly. "I'd rather you guys be here. So, one more person won't make a difference." He heard another crack in the skies. "But, I do think we should head inside and get you out of those wet clothes. You'll catch pneumonia."

Both boys nodded and took refuge in the Victorian home.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I'll get you some fresh clothes. Follow me." They all trudged up the stairs and Gaara let Sasuke into the bathroom. "I'll bring you something in a moment. Naruto." And then he was closing the door and heading to his room. Once inside he moved towards his drawers and pulled out some comfortable sleeping clothes. He tossed a set on the bed. "I'll be back. Use the towel hung over my desk chair to dry off. I'm going to go give Sasuke these clothes. I'll send him in here to come get you while I go start hot cocoa."

Naruto nodded as he left. He slowly started peeling away the wet dripping mess he called his clothes one by one. His shoes and socks were shakily slid off and placed on the pile before he got to his pants. As soon as the jeans were off he reached for his boxers, peeling away the thin material. He reached for the towel and began to dry off his fit and lithe form. He heard a knock at the door and before he thought too much about it he called out, "Come in." He didn't even turn around, thinking it was Sasuke. But then he heard a sharp intake of breath and turned around completely. "Sasuke?" No, it wasn't his brother. His form shivered slightly as he faced Gaara, fully nude with a towel on his head, playing down his shoulders.

Oh gods, Gaara thought as he took in his beautiful form, dripping wet from the rain. The droplets rolled down his body, making him look like a lovely work of art strait out of Renaissance times. He stood utterly still, his form frozen in place. He couldn't even find words as his eyes rolled up and down his body, taking each and every inch of him in; trying to brand it memory.

"Gaara?" Came a soft voice.

He looked up, meeting his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I came back to tell you Sasuke is going to get a shower and you might want to just head down on your own." He swallowed.

Naruto smirked slighty, not trying to hide his body at all. "It's alright. Thanks for the message." He winked and began to dry his body down. "You ok, love? You look like you've never seen a naked body before."

What was he doing? No, he was just flirting with him in jest like he always did. That must be it. Naruto would never take any of this to mean anything more. Well, two could play it that game. He smirked as well, his voice husky as he stepped forward. "I haven't seen yours. Although," he made a point to look him up and down again as he stepped forward. "I'll make a point to do it more often." He reached out, splaying a hand on his chest, feeling his hard muscle beneath his palm, still chilled from the rain but slowly warming up under his skin.

Naruto grit his teeth and stared down at him. True, he'd been messing with him, but he hadn't expected this. Usually he just called him an uke and left in such a situation. Then again, he'd never walked in on him nude before, had he? Was Gaara really going to play with fire? Did he have any idea what he did to Naruto. At all?

He reached for him then, pulling him roughly against his chest as one hand grabbed for his buttocks and forces his lower half into his own. He hissed sharply as he hardened up immediately. Ok, maybe this hadn't been a good idea. "You're playing with fire." He breathed, but didn't let go. It was too soon to admit anything to him. Damn his body.

Gaara stared wide eyed up at him as he accused him of such things, his hands pressed into his chest for fear of being too close. That hand on his ass, nails digging in did nothing to stop his own desire from showing though. "Naruto?" He said, his voice suddenly weak and questioning.

"Kami," he bagan and released him, shoved him away like the feel of him stung all over his nude body, even with Gaara still clothed. "Can't you see I'm trying to stop myself?" He took a step back, almost hitting the bed and falling onto it. But, he caught himself.

Gaara watched with avid fascination as Naruto said such thing. He felt a slice of hope in his heart. Did he really affect the blond so thusly? It really wasn't a woman he envisioned each time he... "I don't understand, Naruto." He tried to keep his voice calm and understanding.

"I don't want to hurt you," he admitted. "Can't you see that?" He locked his cold blues with is own blue green depths. Gaara was surprised to find something akin to lust, want, need, swirling int those eyes. He wanted him?

He seemed to smile sadly. "It's not easy saying no to you, do you know that? Not when my body wants to say yes all the time."

"You want me..." He stated.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Badly."

There was a short pause. And then?

"Then have me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note**: Whoot, so many reviews and so little time. -smile- As much as I love my last Gaara/Naruto fanfic I love this one more. Just a note.

**Miskie**, yes Lordi is a good band. They're not frightening or anything, just a good group who puts on a good show. All their music is very dark, but not creepy. I like to answer reviewers because I find I get more input that way. People are far more likely to give me a long detailed review if I reply to them. And I really need the detailed input. Thank you for yours.

And I love Sasuke here too. I know he and Utachi are a bit out of character... but, not really. I mean, if you think about it, Itachi would have been nicer if he hadn't gone through all that BS in the anime. And Sasuke would have stayed nice too if it weren't for his brother.

**Tilly**, o.o I hope not. 'Cause this story is so not good to read with a strait thought in your head XD

**Meli**! Yes! I know! Naruto can be scary in the anime when he puts his mind to it. I only thought it humorous to have his brothers jump now and then when he does get serious about being pissed. And yes, wasn't it funny that Itachi woke them up? XD I hadn't a real clue what to do for that chapter. Thanks for the help.

**Vampiric**, XP I know. But this fic is coming so easily to me. And that's my job! To leave cliff hangers. Just like the one you see above. -cackles-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**..**

**.**

**..**

"Yo."

Sasuke nodded in reply to Itachi as he came into the home. He shut the door behind him.

"So, where are the other two?" He began to head for the kitchen, opening the door wide. Sasuke followed him.

He went back to looking through the phone book at the island counter where Temari normally did all of her cuttings for dinner. His fingers scanned over a few ideas for food tonight. "They're still upstairs, doing god only knows what."

"Ah," he moved to the fridge, scouring for a drink of some kind. "Is that a good idea? Leaving them to themselves?"

He shrugged, still scanning ads. "Probably not. Then again, you did just fine on your own after mom and dad died."

"True..." he trailed off and grabbed a bottle of coke. He twisted the cap off as he allowed the fridge shut on it's own. He then leaned against the counter, directly in front of his brother, the island between them. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about one of them getting pregnant."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose and finally glanced up ay his brother. "I don't wanna think about that. Pregnant dudes... man your mind is just twisted. Quit it."

He took a swig of his drink, not really reacting to the comment as he watched his brother go back to his search. "So, did the beer pan out?"

He nodded and flipped a page. "Yeah, you could say that."

"How about the movie?"

Sasuke blinked. "How did you.."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I might be fried in the brain a little bit, short shit, but I'm not an idiot. I saw the look you had in your eyes. Even if you didn't want me to know what was going on, I knew. It's the same look I use to give our blood mother when she was still alive when it came to you."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, well, I've had to fill in where you can't in that role it seems."

He nodded, taking another swallow. "I know. And I know both of you still hate me in some small way because I left in the first place."

"We don't hate you, we just wished you'd given us more of an explanation, Weasel."

He sighed. "Would you have really let me go if I had told you in person?" He frowned. They'd done this on more than one occasion, but it had never really been solved. "I couldn't go back in the system, Sasuke. I just couldn't do it."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "I know. It's why we don't blame you, Weasel. You kept in contact with us and that was enough." There had been a year before Sasuke was born that Itachi had gotten lost in another country when their parents were on vacation. It was foreign so things were bound to work differently. For six months they tried to find him and to almost no avail. They'd nearly given up on him, thinking he was dead, when an American woman matched the ad in the newspaper up with a boy she'd seen in a work house during a protest against it. She'd quickly gotten in contact with his parents and he'd been saved, perfectly fine. A little hungry and frightened, but no worse for wear. However, it had been enough to scare him out of ever going back into any government orphan system.

His father had told him of the nights Itachi just cried or screamed in his sleep, how helpless he'd felt. He'd never seen a grown man so emotional about something in his life. Sasuke even knew he still had those nights now and then, where he and Naruto had to go and wake him up because he wouldn't stop screaming and crying. They never talked about it afterward, Itachi wouldn't. It was the one thing mom could never get out of him with the movie and couch method.

He was a good brother, but because he'd left after their death Sasuke had to fill in the role of older brother much quicker than he'd first imagined. He was only a few months older than Naruto, but still, it hadn't been easy. Itachi hadn't made it easy. He didn't hate him, he just wished he'd been better prepared.

ooo

"What?" All Naruto could do was stare at him, aghast. "You don't know what you're saying, Gaara."

"Yes, I do. I want you and you want me. It's a simple as that, Uzumaki." He took a step forward and Naruto wished the bed wasn't behind him. This was bad. Very bad. He edged away from the bed, away from Gaara.

"Gaara, stop. I don't want to hurt you." His voice was breathy, he licked his lips in anticipation despite the situation.

"How could you possibly hurt me? I've had sex with a man before, I know what's coming." He reached for him, running his hands over his chest and abs as Naruto hit the wall next to the door with a groan.

He was going to be the death of him, he could see it right now. He grabbed his wrists in a vain attempt to stop him. "I know I want you, Gaara, I just don't know if I'm in love with you. If I can give you what you deserve."

His eyes narrowed. "What I deserve? You're making it complicated. I just want you. I want you like you want me. It's one person giving another what they want. There's nothing more to it than that."

Naruto stared down at him, confused. "Gaara... I care about you too much to... too much to use you."

He was being noble. He was thinking of his feelings first. It was one of the few things he loved about him and he couldn't bring himself to be upset about a character trait he admired. So, maybe he would have to lie. A little. "You won't be. Who said I wanted more than a little fun, Uzumaki?"

Naruto's face twisted in a mixture of hurt, shock and lust. He didn't want more? How could he not want more? How could two people so close to one another, walking such a thin line emotionally and physically, not want more? He felt betrayed, hurt, disgusted with himself and his body. He felt disgusted with Gaara. This wasn't the man he cared about, those weren't his eyes, his words. He was looking at someone else.

He swallowed down a hard lump and released his wrists. When Gaara tried to reach for him again he gently pushed him aside. His voice was hoarse and he didn't look at him as he moved to put on his clothes. "Don't." He wavered. "Don't touch me." It deepened slightly on the last order.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he stared at his back. What was going on here. He didn't understand. Why did it feel like a gap was reforming between them? Bigger than the one they'd had when he first met Naruto. "I thought you wanted me," he said, his voice calm, even, and lacking any emotion.

"Not like this." He pulled the soft cotton pants on.

"Like what, Uzumaki?" He felt anger welling within him.

Naruto turned to face him. "I don't know how I feel about us, about you. But, I do know that man I saw a minute ago, looking me in the eyes, was not my friend. He was someone else I'd rather not know. Someone who doesn't care about me or our relationship, even as just friends." He was heading for the door.

"Well, isn't that just perfect. You know what? I was right." Anger and love made you say stupid things. "You are just an idiot. Someone to pass the time with. Thank you, Uzumaki, for entertaining me. If only for a short time."

Naruto's hand stayed on the knob as he swallowed down a well of rage boiling in his gut. "So, that was it then? You wanted to use me. Here I was so concerned I'd hurt you, and all along you didn't give a damn. Well, you've had your fill. I'm leaving, Gaara. To hell with you." Even as he said those words he felt a pain slicing through his chest. He dashed down the stairs and went to reach for the door knob. But a large hand stopped him, pressing into the wood harshly.

He turned to look at Itachi. "What's the deal?" His eyes flared with unchecked rage miles beyond his age and size.

He sighed. "We can't go anywhere. None of us. The storm's gotten worse. We didn't find out till Sasuke tried to order Chinese and they told him it was a no go. We checked the news and sure enough, we've got a serious hurricane going on outside."

Naruto swallowed. "How long till it's over?"

He shrugged and turned, heading back towards the living room. "They say it's pretty bad, likely not until Sunday night. So, get comfy, we'll be here for a while.

Aw hell.

ooo

Gaara stared at that door long after he left the room. Just what had gone wrong here? He'd given him the perfect out. He'd told him he didn't feel anything like that for him, even if it was a lie, so they could both get what they wanted. Why had he gotten upset with him? Why had Gaara stupidly said those things?

He moved towards his bed and sat on the edge of it, staring at his hands as they shook. He couldn't tell him he loved him because he would just go on being noble. And if he still refused him it would have hurt even more.

But, he'd wanted him. Not a woman, not another man, he had been sexually driven by Gaara. By Gaara's kiss, his hands his words. All along when they'd been running lines back and forth, had he meant it? Had it really just been apart of the play? Or had he, like Gaara, been saying what he really meant through the guise of the show?

He continued to stare at his hands even as he saw a tear fall, splash onto a fingertip.

He shut his eyes tightly as more came. He wanted to die inside. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Should he have told him he was in love with him? That he wanted him with every fiber of his being not just because of his body but because he cared about him? He supposed he could understand Naruto's anger, that is, if he wanted him for the same reasons Gaara wanted him.

He dropped his face into his hands, feeling beaten.

What was he suppose to do? He wished someone would tell him. If he'd just left it all alone none of this would have happened. He should have turned around and walked out that door the moment Naruto joked with him again. But, he'd stupidly challenged the look in his eyes, the sound in his voice and look of his body responding to his.

Why did he have to be so cocky when it came to the blond? He may have very well ruined one of the closest relationships he's had with anyone in years. He's pushed away the one person he loved most because he let his anger get the best of him. And now he couldn't take it back. He wasn't even sure he could apologize if he wanted to. How was he going to deal with him? Should he dare to go downstairs? Would he be gone if he looked? And if he was still there would he leave right then because Gaara had followed him?

He stood up and decided anything, even fighting with the blond, was better than staying up here and dwelling on his own stupidity.

ooo

"I thought you'd left," Gaara stared down at Naruto from the stairs. He was standing in front of the door, looking like he might really want to tear it to shreds. His fists were tight at his sides and his form looked like it shook with more than just anger.

Pent up sexual rage anyone?

When he swiftly turned his eyes on him, Gaara thought he might turn into a pile of ash right there. He looked... so angry... so hateful. And then there was the look of betrayal mixed with something else... Deep, deep in his cool blues if you looked beyond the abyss... you would see something that reminded Gaara of a wounded animal. A wounded animal in pain and fear, tied to the end of his own life but still fighting.

But then he turned his gaze away from Gaara. "No. I can't."

A slice of hope ran through Gaara.

"The storm has picked up. We all might be stuck here till Sunday."

And just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. "I see." And then those eyes were on him again.

"Do you? Do you have any idea how badly you hurt me? Why did you do it? If you really hated me all along you didn't have to pretend for the songs. I would have given them to you anyway."

_I don't hate you, I love you. _He found himself thinking.

"I felt sorry for you at first. Maybe that's all this really was. Maybe I just pitied you because everyone else picked on you for that Joshua guy. Maybe I misjudged you. Perhaps you're just like the people who hated you so much." His lips formed a thin line. "If I'd known you were such... such a manipulator. Such a jerk. I would have left you to the wolves. I wouldn't have worked so hard to help you."

"Naruto..!" He found himself loosing him only more, he felt tears forming again as he reached for him. He grabbed his arm, only to be shoved aside roughly. He didn't fall, he hadn't hurt him, but it felt like he'd been slapped.

"I said don't touch me!" Anger seemed to radiate off his body. It came off in waves as he clenched his fists. "You lost the right to upstairs." He paused, staring at him.

"Naruto, I didn't... please.."

"No. You listen to me. I'm stuck here till Sunday. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to leave you alone and you're going to leave me alone. Don't talk to me. Don't touch me. And when this weekend is over, I'll do your damned play. I do what I promised. But after that? I want nothing to do with you." And then he was turning, going off in another direction deeply hidden in the house.

Gaara was sure he could have found him again if he tried... but he just couldn't bare to see that face again or hear those words.

"What the _hell_ did you do to my bother?"

Gaara turned to look at Sasuke, he found his face was also a wash of rage, hatred and confusion. He couldn't hold it anymore. He started crying, breaking, falling to his knees and feeling like he wanted to die. He'd truely lost the person he loved most. He felt arms catch him.

"Sasuke," he whispered, holding onto his shoulders as his face wept into the man's chest. "Forgive me..."

"I will as soon as you tell me what you did to make him act like that." Naruto had never, ever, ever, in all his wildest nightmares or dreams ever looked like that. Even when he got upset at Itachi and him, he never looked so... ripped and bare. He looked like he'd would have verbally slain anything in his path given enough of a chance. This was totally new and Sasuke didn't know what to do.

"C'mon, lets take you into the living room." He sighed. "The weekend has only started and you're already fighting with him. Badly. If you guys keep this up I'll end up killing myself just to avoid the misery of you two."

"I'm sorry..."

"Meh... I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix. Somehow."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**..**

**.**

**..**

They didn't speak or seen one another the rest of the night. At some point Gaara had made it back up to his room and had gone to bed. He'd been so drained emotionally that all he'd done was fall into his mattress and drop like a rock. Sasuke and Itachi had spent much of the night deliberating over the whole damn thing while still trying to figure what the hell they were going to do about the holiday. Both thought it was best to just let Naruto cool off, wherever he was in the house. Itachi had almost went to go get him, but after Sasuke explained the situation he intelligently decided against it.

They had until Sunday to somehow to fix this mess. Sasuke knew if they didn't fix it before the storm was up, the storm inside the house was only going to get worse. They were his two best friends and he just couldn't let it continue.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Itachi blinked, looking up from a day old newspaper, coffee in hand. "You're asking me?" He shrugged. "What can we do about it?"

Sasuke grumbled. "They've been tip toeing around each other for two months, Weasel. You haven't had to put up with any of it until now. I have. And now it's blown up like the bomb I said it would. Now we need to find a way to fix it. They aren't going to. And if we don't? It's going to get worse once we leave."

Itachi sighed and took a sip of his warm drink. "I know. But I don't have a damned idea in my head how to. I know I don't want to spend my family dinner with two lovers going head to head across the table."

"Ditto." They both sighed in defeat.

Sasuke thought for a long while. "Couldn't we just tie them up together or lock them in a room?"

"Yeah, 'cause them being alone in a room together worked out so well the last time." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't see you coming up with anything, asshole." He scowled.

"Meh..." he replied back and thought. "Let's just try an look at this from another perspective. When did all of this start anyway? The beginning of these two?"

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table, tipping back his chair idly. "That's easy. With that love song Naruto wrote."

"Aha!"

Sasuke blinked. "Aha, what you moron?"

"Gaara still doesn't know Naruto wrote it, right?"

..."...no, he doesn't." His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Does he still have it?"

"Gaara? The song?" He leaned forward on the table. "I have no idea. Maybe. Why?" He watched his brother carefully. "What do you have in mind?"

Itachi smiled... that same evil conniving smile that his little brother used so well numerous times on Naruto. "We need to get that song. If we do that, everything might work out."

He arched a brow. "How? You think by somehow telling Gaara and proving it was Naruto's he might tell him how he really feels? That's crazy. That shit only works in movies." He rolled his eyes this time. His brother was a freakin' moron.

"Not quite. But, if we revealed this information in front of them both, it might be crazy enough to work. Up until this point Naruto hasn't understood or known how he feels. Gaara won't say a damned thing because he's afraid Naruto will turn him down. But, if they were forced to face each other and Naruto had to think back as to why he wrote that song... maybe, maybe we could get ourselves outah this mess by tonight."

Sasuke looked at his brother like he'd grown a third eye. "That's the corniest thing I've ever heard you say. It shouldn't have even come out of your mouth." A pause. "It might work though. And I'm almost willing to do anything to get outah this mess, this house, alive between those two."

"Good, then it's settled. All we need to do now is find that song." He set his coffee down, coal depths briefly scanning the articles once more. "We'll have to get him out of his room. You can do that part. I'll search it while you keep him busy."

"Eh? Why do you get to search it?" He looked irritated.

"A, because you can keep him busy better than I can and B, because I'm much better at leaving a room intact after searching it than you." He smirked.

"Hn... Fine. Let's get this over with."

ooo

Sasuke knocked on his door while Itachi waited in the bathroom. It wouldn't be hard to keep him busy, but he was worried about getting him out of his room. Normally that wouldn't be hard. But, after last night? He had no idea what he might be in for.

"Who is it?" He heard a calm voice.

"Sasuke." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared at the door. After a moment it opened and Gaara looked at him. His eyes seemed distant and puffy from a night of crying. His face looked so tired. His clothing had been a change though. He was surprised he'd found the energy to do that. Today he sported a long sleeved black Henley, buttons undone at the top. His jeans were a dark blue and he wore no shoes, just socks. Not even customary slippers.

"What can I do for you?" He asked softly, seeming to look as though he wondered why he was being bothered.

Sasuke allowed for a small smile. "I need help with making dinner. Your sister bought a turkey right?"

He nodded, a single brow arched. "Are you sure dinner is going to happen? I mean, after last night..."

"Oh, it's going to happen trust me. That dropout is not standing me up during family time." He reached for his arm. "C'mon, I need to find some recipes as well for the side dishes and deserts."

He cocked his head to the side, but didn't move just yet. "You can cook?"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, is that so hard to believe? On occasion, if I feel like it, I can cook. It's not hard to follow a recipe." He gently tugged on him again, happy to find he was going to join him after all.

They talked amongst themselves and Sasuke made sure to snap his finger twice as they passed the bathroom door to signal Itachi. The voices traveled down the stairway until they could no longer be heard.

Itachi waited a moment and then the door to the bathroom opened. He narrowed his eyes lightly as he looked down the stairway, as if to just be sure no one was going to interrupt him. Even if Sasuke had Gaara busy, there was no telling if Naruto might wander up her for some unforeseen reason. He hoped not, didn't think he would, but you never knew with that kid.

He turned and went down the hall, looking once more behind himself before turning the corner and going up the stairs. He made sure to shut the first door. At the very least, he would hear it open and have time to do something, or think his way out of it. He grabbed the second knob and turned it. Slowly, he opened the door and peaked in, eyes narrowed. Good. Totally clear.

He shut the door behind himself and pondered where to start first. His eyes caught the desk. Made sense, didn't it? Gaara seemed like an organized person. Hopefully his search wouldn't take long.

He began to scour through drawer after drawer, careful to place everything back as it had been so Gaara would be none the wiser. If there was one thing he was good at it, it was covering his tracks.

After about ten minutes of looking through every possible cubby in the desk though he soon accepted it wasn't there. He then moved onto the books and the shelves. Opening every one and turning them open towards the floor. Each one was placed back just as it had been before. After the shelves he moved onto the picture frames on the walls, looking behind them and even taking some of the more complicated ones apart. After this he moved to the bed. He searched between the mattresses, the sheets, the pillows and finally under the bed. He even went so far as to check everything once over again for secret stash holes or hollows in an object to place something.

Either the kid didn't have it anymore or he had it somewhere in the house. Itachi didn't have time to search the whole house. There had to be an easier solution if they were going to do this before the day was over.

Thanksgiving, when they had been a family, was always a event. Unlike most families who sat at the table and tried to be formal, they always ate in the living room, faces full of food and either watched TV all night or played board games. Now that he thought back to it it seemed really cheesy... but he missed it all the same. And now they were together, maybe not the whole family, but they were as together as they could get. It was the first Thanksgiving he would get to spend with his kid brothers in many years. Not finding some damn note was not going to ruin his evening.

Like hell.

He scanned the room one more time and tried to think more about this. If someone had wrote him a love song, where would he keep it? That is, if he had the mind of an overly romantic, yet formerly withdrawn, almost seventeen year old?

He blinked. How could he have been so simple? He wanted to smack himself. "He wouldn't keep it in his room... he'd keep it with him." He sighed, shaking his head. "You're loosing your touch, Itachi. Dumbass." He scolded himself and slipped back out of the room, leaving it just as he had found it.

He dashed downstairs rather quickly and moved towards the kitchen. His brother was stirring something and Gaara was at the counter looking through an old cook book. Without any warning he grabbed Sasuke by the arm.

"Excuse us," he smiled at Gaara and practically drug his brother into the next room.

Sasuke was wide eyed for a moment, but then snatched his arm away from his brother after they left the kitchen. "You didn't have to drag me out. Did you find it?" He rubbed his arm.

"No."

"So, we're screwed." He sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

Itachi lifted his hand, pointing one finger up as he spoke. "Not... exactly..."

Sasuke arched a brow. "What does that mean?"

"You're not gonna like it." He frowned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I hardly like anything you do. Get on with it, dumbass."

"If Gaara doesn't have it in his room, there's only one other possible place he'd keep something so personal... _if_ he kept it."

"How do you know that? It's not like you know him _so_ well. You've only just met him." He crossed his arms over his chest, lips twitching in impatience.

"No, you're right, but I do know love sick seventeen year olds. I'm in a band, remember? They do show up at our concerts by, I dunno, the hundreds? Thousands?" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, where do you think the song is?" He leaned back against the wall, growing tired of this.

He scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure Gaara has it on him. Maybe in a pocket or something else."

Sasuke groaned, loudly and wiped his hand--hard--down his face. "Fuck... how am I suppose to get it from him? At least without him thinking I'm trying to make a move on the guy?"

"We could drug him." He said it with perfectly strait face.

Sasuke pointedly stared at him, hard.

"Ok, ok... fine, no drugging."

Sasuke sighed and thought some more. "We need more help with this. But, with the storm going on there's no chance of that. And I'm _not_ making a move on him." He glared at his brother as he looked at him in thought. "No."

"Sasuke..."

"No!"

He glared back. "We don't have any other options. Do you have any ideas?"

He grumbled. "I think I'm rethinking your drugging idea..."

"Sasuke."

He growled. "Why do I have to do it? Why can't _you_ do it?"

"Are you serious? Kankurou would kill me. I'm like, twelve years older than him, dumbass. That's one perversion I'm not into. Even if I was gay."

Sasuke paused. "You know his older brother?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine. _Fine_. I'll do it. I'm not going to like it though. And he's probably going to kill me. _A lot_. That is is if Naruto doesn't first."

"Hmmm... I should go find him while you're busy. Just make sure he doesn't catch you."

He glared at him, his voice low and sarcastic. "You go do that. Get right on it. Like, yesterday. Jackass." He was walking back to the kitchen, muttering under his breath about idiotic brothers, stupid storms and writers who should burn in hell.

Sasuke tried to put on a good face as he walked back into the kitchen. He looked at Gaara for a moment trying to figure out how he was going to go about this. How was he going to pretend to... hit on him and touch him to find that note. For all he knew it was in the guy's sock and he was wasting his time.

Somehow he was sure he wouldn't keep it there though. Maybe in his pants pocket? It seemed obvious. What about his front undershirt pocket? Gaara usually wore an undershirt with at least one pocket in the front.

Gaara looked up at him, a brow arching. "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

He swallowed, trying to prepare himself for this when he decided to act on it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain."

_Oh, if only you knew._ He bit his lower lip and went to the stove, checking on the boiling mess of potatoes for the mashed ones later. "Yeah, I'm just worried about my brother."A pause. "And you."

"Me?" He smiled softly. "I suppose you would be. You're a good friend." He flipped another page idly.

_Heh.. right._ He took a deep breath and prepared himself as he turned to look at Gaara. He moved around the island and came up behind him, looking at him. He glanced at his back pockets and then at his shirt. His shirt had pockets on the side. He hadn't notice those before. He swallowed. Hard.

"Sasuke?" Gaara turned his head slightly, looking at him just over his shoulder seeming confused.

Now or never.

He reached for him, sliding his hands across his back, down his buttocks as he tried to feel for a slip of paper there in his jean pockets. Nothing. Good. Just keep going.

"Sasuke?" He blanched. "What are you doing?" His voice sounded worried.

He exhaled slowly, pressing his back into Gaara as he ran his hands across his sides and up the front of his shirt, feeling for that front pocket. He had to admit though, the guy felt good. Lean, though not as fit as Naruto. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his head strait as he did this. "You're soft," he said into his hair, breathing in the smell to further the illusion.

Gaara tensed up, eyes wide and completely taken off guard. Just what the hell was he doing? He felt something rush through him. He wasn't sure if it was fear or something else. He was in so much pain and despite the fact that it wasn't Naruto he felt comforted by Sasuke's touch. He was too shocked to move. To do anything. He hadn't expected this from his raven haired friend.

Good, he wasn't stopping him. He had to get this over with fast. He was running out of time. He moved his hands slowly back down Gaara's sides and into his shirt pockets. There. Was that a folded piece of paper? Yes. Thank god. He hoped this was it. He couldn't let him find out though. He moved his hand past the paper and gripped his sides, rubbing.

"Sasuke.." His voice was distant, his eyes closed as he gripped the counter in front of him. This was wrong. He knew it was wrong and yet it felt so horribly right.

And then he was moving back, nonchalantly grabbing the paper and placing it in his own jacket pocket without a sound. He stepped back as he heard a voice.

"What in the hell are you doing, Sasuke?" The door hit the wall with a slam of rage. The voice was so loud, filled with pain and hate.

He turned to look, eyes wide. "Naruto..." Aw hell. Why hadn't Itachi done his damn job. He was speaking quickly and backing up, his hands raised in front of him. "It's not what it looks like. Just listen for a moment."

Naruto stepped further into the room. "Not what it looks like, you say? So, you weren't trying to make a move on him?" He face seemed darker, cold, emotionless. His eyes were narrowed, but you could see pain there. "First Gaara. Now you. Did any of you even care about me to begin with? Or were you planning this all along? Both of you using me, getting what you wanted out of it?" His eyes bore into Sasuke. "And you. I thought I knew you. You're my brother. My best friend. You consoled me while I tried to figure this whole damn thing out with him. Was that a lie too?"

Sasuke found himself back up against the kitchen table, bracing himself for his brother's rage. They'd never gone at it seriously before, but he'd do what he had to if it came to it. "Naruto, listen to me. I wasn't trying--"

"Leave him alone Naruto." Gaara called to the blond's back. "He was only giving me what you didn't want to. If you want to blame someone. Blame me." His voice was cold again.

Naruto turned to face him. "Giving you what you want?" He stalked towards him. "You know what? Fine. You want it so damned bad, then lets go. I'll take you right here over the fuckin' counter if you're in such a damn hurry. We'll leave all our emotions at the door and fuck just like you wanted to." He stared to reach for him but was yanked back and thrown to the floor.

He growled and moved to stand, only to find a foot on his chest, keeping him down. He glared up at Itachi. When had he come in the door? "Let me up. Now." He coughed as the pressure increased.

"Heh..." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I've about enough of you already. And you," he turned to look at Gaara. "You should be more honest." He glanced over at Sasuke. "You think you went too far, idiot?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, his face twisted in concern. "Yeah... maybe."

"Ok, girls." Itachi addressed Naruto and Gaara. "Here's how it's gonna go. We're going in the living room and you're going to sit your asses on the couch next to each other. And then Sasuke is going to have the floor. And, until he says so, if I hear another word out of either of you I'll tie you both up for the rest of the weekend. Clear?"

There was a short silence. Then Gaara said, "Fine."

"Good." Itachi looked down at Naruto under his foot. "How about you, dropout?"

He muttered something.

Itachi made it a point to crane his ear down towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What was that? You want to be tied up all weekend? Al--"

"I said fine, you asshole!"

He smiled a little too happily. "Good." He removed his foot and lifted Naruto off the floor by his upper arm. He didn't let him go until they reached the living room, dragging him the whole way. And it was then he dropped him on the couch next to Gaara.

He turned to Sasuke, waving his hand in an exaggerating manner. "You have the floor. I leave them to you." And then he was gone.

Sasuke had to wonder where he disappeared to all the time. He looked down at the two men, realizing he might not be the best person for this job. But, he was their friend and brother. He'd seen them as they both went through all of this and put him through it. So, despite the episode only a moment ago... he supposed he was the only one fit to do it.

"Alright guys." He reached into his jacket and unfolded a piece of paper, ignoring both gasps from the two men. He placed it down on the coffee table in front of them. "This," he started with a stern by kind voice, "is where this whole thing started. And with this," he hit the paper several times with his finger, "what we're going to use to end it. Happily."

Both men just stared at the song, the ragged paper with scribbled words and hand drawn lines whispering of nothing but deep affection.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Gaara just stared down at the crumpled paper he'd carried around with him for over two months. He still didn't know who had written it, and sometimes he almost forgot he had it with him. But, it had been such a lovely song, even if it might have been a cruel joke, that he just felt like he needed to keep it with him. Why was Sasuke bringing it up now? What did it have to do with Naruto?

Naruto stared down at the paper he'd been so worried the red head would find out about months ago. Even when he started writing those lyrics, he'd been worried and careful to print them out on the computer so he couldn't make the match up. He'd still been afraid of his feelings and physical desires for Gaara. He still was. He looked up at Sasuke, but said nothing.

"Glad you have your undivided attention. Let me first clear up that I wasn't hitting on Gaara because I wanted to. I was doing it so I could get this." He pointed to the note. "Without being found out just yet. Which, if you don't mind, don't tell Sakura. I've had enough of angry lovers to last me a lifetime between you two." He grabbed a chair from the very same table they'd used that first day Gaara had invited Naruto over. And much like the last time, Sasuke flipped it around and sat with his legs spread, the chair backwards while he leaned his forearms on it and continued.

"I'm not going to give you, either of you, much of an explanation. What I am going to say is this. You," he looked over at Gaara, "need to be more honest about your feelings. And you," he looked at Naruto, "need to quit being so noble. You both care about each other. Even if you don't love each other, I'm sure you'll probably spend the rest of you lives together. Because, Kami knows you can't live without each other and I can't live with you. You've driven me batty enough to have this fluffy conversation in the first place. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be this nice? My face hurts from all the damn smiling." He frowned.

"Nevermind we still have people waiting on us, depending on us, to finish this play and make it a success. We can't do that if you hate each other, since ya know, you're kinda the rock this whole shitty thing stands on. The one everybody had busted their asses over. They didn't have to, mind you, they just have because they care. About you two. Not the play and not the school. Because of you. Personally, I'm a little ashamed to know either of you right now, all considered." He scowled and stood up. "I'm going to go finish dinner. I don't want to see either of you until this whole bloody thing is sorted out. Until you come out of here friends again. I expect a happy ending." He was leaving, slamming the door behind him as he left the two friends alone.

Naruto swallowed as he stared at the song, his eyes just couldn't leave it. What was he suppose to say about it?

Gaara, however, couldn't be quiet. "Why did he put that down? What does it have to do with us?" He looked over at Naruto, his eyes shaking with emotion. He felt like he was on the edge of something.

Naruto sighed and placed his hands on his face. "What does it matter. You hate me. You used me. You don't give a damn about how I feel or what I think. So, anything written on that... pitiful slice of paper means nothing now."

Gaara wanted to reach for him, but he'd told him not to touch him, so... it was pointless. So, he paused for a long while, debating his answer. This was it. Anything he said now had to be real. "I don't hate you. And, I didn't use you. I was just angry at you."

"You sure didn't act like it last night." He kept his face in his hands.

"You weren't acting like yourself either, if I recall correctly. You said some pretty hateful things. You hurt me, Naruto." He stared down at the song.

"Do you even know why I said the things I did? Do you?" He looked at him then, cold blues boring into him with such a passion.

Gaara allowed his eyes to shut, not being able to take what he saw in those eyes. "Yes... You didn't want to have emotionless sex. Why, I can't fathom."

"Really? You don't understand?" He reached for him, taking his hand as he placed it on his bare chest. When he looked at him, Naruto's eyes seemed to stare strait into him. He could feel his heart... thumping quickly. "You idiot. Because when we have sex, if we do, I don't want it to be just sex. I want there to be something between us like there always has been. I want to look in your eyes and know you care about me the same way I care about you. I didn't act on it because I don't want to hurt you. Not physically. I don't want to hurt you emotionally if I can't give you what you want. What you deserve."

He'd cried so much already he just didn't want to anymore. But, those words, they moved him. And he tried to keep it in. He was barely managing it so far. "You won't hurt me. Just... love me like you always have. Like I love you."

His eyes closed and he hung his head. "I don't know if I love you." And then he felt a hand on his cheek and he looked back at Gaara, eyes questioning.

He smiled. "I do." He took in a shaky breath. "I know you do everytime you look at me with those eyes. You say it everytime with those damnable blue depths." He looked down at the song. "But... I have to ask you again. Why did Sasuke go through all the trouble to get that from me if it has nothing to do with you?"

He knew he loved him? He didn't have to say it? He didn't have to know it himself? Was that even possible? To know someone loved you even if they themselves didn't? He felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders and glance down at the song. "Ah...well..." He smiled and looked back at him a bit sheepishly. "I wrote it."

Gaara blinked, wondering why he wasn't surprised. Maybe because he should have connected the dots sooner? Naruto was a song writer. Oi, he felt stupid. Very stupid. "The first day you came to our school... that was..." He thought about it. "I hadn't even met you. I read a poem in class. And you interrupted me." He frowned.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, well... you were the reason for my interruption. That and the song. I wrote it without even realizing what I'd done."

"It's lovely, by the way."

He nodded. "So... I take it this is what Sasuke might consider a happy ending?"

He laughed, "Yes." And then he was leaning forward, kissing him. "But, our story isn't over yet. We do still have a play to run."

He blinked as he released his rather surprised lips. It took him a moment. "Yes, we do."

ooo

Hours had gone by, and the night crept in. The storm was still going strong, but no one seemed to care. Eventually everyone made it to different part of the house to drift off into sleep. But... not our two leads.

The lights were off and light from the storm flashed across the room, across their bodies as they moved, kissed, touched, exhaled and gasped.

Naruto kissed him, capturing the sound his mouth tried to allow to escape. He kissed his neck, his cheeks his eyelids and his forehead. He didn't exactly know what to do, but he was sure however they did it, it would be beautiful because it was them. He allowed a long breath as he caressed Gaara's sides. His voice was soft as he looked down into his eyes on the mattress where they lay. "Gaara... " He was nervous, shaking, hard and all he wanted to do was ram into him. He wasn't going to do that though. He needed guidance. He prayed his eyes would say what his voice would not.

"It's ok," he reached for him, moving so Naruto lay beneath him. He started by kissing him, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth and across his tongue. He nipped at his lips, loving the noise he caused from his lover with his attentions. He moved lower still, licking down his chest and sucking on his nipples. His hands ran across his arms as he pressed his stomach into his hard erection.

Naruto gasped and cried out, his hands clenching as he stared down at him. "Gaara.." he breathed. He tried to sit up, to look down at him. His eyes widened a bit as he went lower still, kissing a path down his stomach. His tongue left a trail of heat down his body and all he wanted was more. But he kept himself in check. He couldn't let go... by the gods if he did... he would hurt him. So, he laid there, helpless and panting as he watched Gaara move down his body.

Oh, gods.

He wasn't was he?

Naruto cried out, loudly and gripped the blanket beneath him as his back arched sharply. He shook hard, his eyes tightly shut as Gaara's mouth went to work on him. He felt his tongue do things he'd never imagined could be done. Apparently there were advantages to a man giving you head over a woman. Big ones. Very big ones.

Somehow he managed to look down at him, glazed eyes staring through half closed lids. He reached for him, tangling his fingers in his strands. He wanted him so badly right then. He wanted to feel him any way possible. "Gaara.. please..."

Gaara released him and crawled up his body. He gently nuzzled his nose across Naruto's breathing out slowly. His voice was a low and soft. "What...? What do you want?"

Naruto reached his arm around his neck, holding him close as he closed his eyes a moment, gasping as his member twitched in anticipation. He stared into his cool green-blue depths as he spoke. He smiled slightly as he held his resolve, somehow. "I came up here thinking I was going to be the one to lead this thing. But, somehow I can't see it any other way. Not the first time. Maybe not the next."

Gaara wasn't sure he understood. "Naruto..."

He chuckled. "You've called me an uke on more than one occasion, love. If that's not clue enough ...well, don't make me say it. It's hard enough for me to formulate words as it is."

His eyes stayed wide with realization. He wanted him to take him? Gaara had come up here fully anticipating it to be the other way around. Naruto was a strong willed person. He had people depending on him for many things. Gaara could never see him as... he was going to trust him that much? Gaara swallowed, not fully prepared for the weight he felt.

He trusted him not to hurt him. He trusted him to make it good for them both and to love him. Did he have any idea what he'd given him?

"Are you sure?" He whispered. "I've... I've never done it before. The one time I was..."

"Shhh..." he placed a finger over the red head's lips. "I want to."

He nodded, overwhelmed even as he wet two fingers and tested his entrance. He heard a gasp and paused, looking at Naruto.

"It's ok... keep going."

He nodded because he could do nothing else. He continued to move his fingers, stretching him, massaging him. He added another finger and thought he might come on spot when he heard Naruto groan in pleasure.

His voice was as shaky as his hands. "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded, licking his lips.

He started to slowly slide in, but felt him tense up instantly. He stopped. And then he heard him cry out. "I'm sorry..." He shook and tried to back out. But as soon as he did both of Naruto's legs wrapped about him and held him in place.

"Don't." He gasped. "Just keep going, damnit."

He did, edging slowly as he tried not to hurt him. It was hard though, he felt so good, so tight. His eyes shut and gasped himself, gripping the blanket on either side of Naruto.

"Just go," he yelled at him. "Move." His face twisted as he leaned up a bit. "Please."

He didn't know when it happened or why, but he started to move and then Naruto started to relax. They were gripping each other and he felt like he was dying of the ecstasy. He stared down into his eyes, crying out as they dug into the sheets with their hands, into themselves. He shivered when he felt fingers, nails, digging into his buttocks.

"You're beautiful," Naruto breathed, touching his face, his eyes full of warmth and desire. "I wish..." he gasped arching as he felt Gaara grab his length, stoking it with a wet hand. "I wish...I wish I could see your face like that all the time..." He held his gaze. "Don't look away. Don't..."

"I won't," he vowed.

"I want to watch you as I... I want to watch you when you ..."

"I know... " He breathed, panting as he moved his hand and his hips, slamming into him, coming closer every second.

And then, they were both clenching up, coming at the same time. It took a moment, but Gaara slowly slid out of him, suppressing a whimper. He reached for something. A towel from earlier the day before when Naruto cleaned up. He wiped them both up. And then he just fell into the mattress.

He felt a warm body reach for the bunched up blanket and they both moved about. eventually that same warm body curled up behind him, holding him. He sighed contently and closed his eyes as sleep took him.

And yet... before Naruto fell asleep, and right after Gaara did... he looked down at his sleeping form... whispering... "I love you..."

ooo

The curtain was down and they heard the hushed whispers of the audience. Gaara looked beyond the red drapery and out into the crowd. There were so many of them; many of them were school students. Had the whole school shown up? He'd been fine during the dress rehearsal. But there hadn't been so many people... He'd be fine. He had to be.

And then he thought his whole world dropped beneath him.

There, in the audience, sitting with his brother and sister was one person he didn't think he'd see at all.

His father.

He jumped when he felt two hands on his shoulder. He turned, staring into cold blues.

Naruto smiled. "Are you ready for this?"

He shook his head, eyes wide. "I don't think I can do it."

Naruto blinked. "You look like you've seen a ghost, love. What's wrong?"

He turned towards the opening of the curtain and pointed. "That!" He breathed in a hushed whispered yell. "Tha'ts what's wrong."

Naruto looked. He spied him pointing at his bother and sister. "Yeah, so, your brother and sister came. They watched the dress rehearsal. What's the deal?"

He shook his head. "Not them. The man next to them with the brown hair. Vincent. My father."

He looked again, recognizing the man from only pictures. "Huh... I'm surprised he showed up."

"You're surprised? _You're_ surprised? Just think how I feel." He gulped down a lump in his throat as his grip tightened on the curtain. He felt those same hand rubbing his arms as soft lips pressed against his ear.

"It'll be alright, love. Don't worry. You can do this. Show him like you want to show everyone else. That is why you wrote the play isn't it? To tell the story? The real story?"

"Yeah..." His eyes softened as he turned to him.

He smiled as he held his face in his hands. "You can do this. I'll be with you the whole time."

He nodded and breathed out. "Ok... I can. You're right." He tried to look one more time, but Naruto grabbed his chin and kissed him, hard. He felt his eyes shutting as all those feelings welled within him. When he let go finally, they were staring at each other. He smiled down at him again.

"Naruto. Gaara!" Sakura hissed from further backstage. "Oi, lovebirds! Let's go. We pull curtain in two minutes and you need to be on stage right after the dancers do their thing."

They both nodded and moved further backstage.

The night seemed to move on without a hitch. The dancers were perfect. The acting was epic and the songs were enough to move some people to tears. Everyone preformed wonderfully. Each and every scene Naruto and Gaara did went off without a wrong moment. They didn't forget their lines once. And Gaara did his damnedest to ignore the presence of his father. He silently hoped the didn't get into a fight after this was all over. It would ruin his perfect night.

And it was. It was his night. His play and the play of those who made it happen.

Finally it came to the last scene of the evening. The one where Gaara realized Joshua was gone for good... and the one where he got into the fight with his father. It wasn't the best way to end the play... but it was the truth. When they started screaming at each other, it was in song. Dancers moved around them to add depth and emotion to the scene. But at the close of it, when the curtain fell... he stood there... a weeping boy as his father left his room. The curtain fell and the audience clapped. They whistled and seemed to ask for more.

They had decided, in the end, each cast and crew member would come out on stage and speak for two minutes, bow and leave off stage. It would give each person who'd put their heart into this thing the chance to speak from the heart on the musicale. And at the end, everyone would bow in a long line, as customary of such things.

When this was all done, people were milling about, shaking actors hands and enjoying a small after party in the same room. Tables were pulled out, people talked and laughed with their children and friends.

Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of Gaara; smiling and laughing when he finally came up. He felt the two boys go quiet as they all stared at the man before them. Naruto's hand stayed protectively around Gaara. He edged closer, if you could believe that. He was trying to protect him in some small way. Gaara took comfort in that, he leaned on that rock and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

Vincent, his father, sighed. "Hello, son."

He'd actually called him son? In front of other people? This didn't bode well. "Hello..." He replied back, feeling on edge.

He half smiled, as if nervous. "You did well. The play, I mean. That's a lot of work to put into one thing and... I'm proud of you."

Gaara stared at his father wide eyed. He was proud of him? He tapped Naruto. "Am I dead?"

He blinked as well. "No? Why?" They were whispering like no one could hear them, which, was silly.

"I must be... he just complimented me."

Vincent sighed and ran hand through his errant brown spiked strands. "Look... this isn't easy for me anymore than it is for you. I came here tonight because your brother and sister asked me to. I had no real intention of staying after it was over... but then." He smiled sadly. "As I watched I felt more and more guilty. And then the last scene came.. and I thought how horrible it must be, for my youngest son to think that of his father." He closed his eyes. "I don't hate you. I just... when I lost your mother I died inside. And I wanted to do everything to give you kids the life you deserved without your grandfather's money. And then I got that phone call at work, from those boy's parents. I was so afraid it would hit my boss's ears and my job would be gone." His eyes seemed wound with grief. "When I came home and yelled at you, I wasn't angry because you were gay, I was angry because I thought I was going to fail as your father. I was confuse and scared. I suppose I've just continued to take it out on you by never settling this, by never talking to you about it. I'm sorry. I love you, Gaara. Can you ever forgive me?" His eyes seemed to plead in earnest.

He felt a wealth of emotions flooding his system as he stared at the man he called his dad. He felt his eyes well up, but he refused to cry. He refused to. He didn't hate him. He loved him. He accepted him. This,... _this_ sense of love and family, was all he'd ever really wanted. He stepped forward then, nodding, not really being able to say much else.

And then he felt strong arms surround him. His father's arms. It took him a moment but he hugged him back. "I love you too," he whispered. Everything was finally alright in his life. The only thing that would make this night more perfect...

"Sabaku-sama?" Naruto spoke up.

They released each other and the older man looked down at Naruto just as Temari and Kankurou walked up.

"Yes?" Vincent addressed Naruto.

What he said next seemed to floor everyone in the room. "Sabaku-sama... I'm in love with your son. Do you have a problem with that?"

The room seemed dead quiet. There had been people who knew the two were a couple. And after that some rumors had danced about. But nothing compared to the confirmation of a profession of love and then a question to the father all at once as to whether it was ok or not.

Everyone seemed to hang on Vincent's reply...

The older man's face broke out into an unusual smile and he chuckled. "Not at all. Thank you for taking care of my son."

--

_And that, as all good authors say... is that... -smiles- Oh, and yes, they won! XD and had a huge party to celebrate. Itachi got drunk and had smexy sex with with Kankurou... -shifty eyes-... maybe... -snicker- Stay tuned for the next chapter. A preview for my next story. Thank you all for reading._

_-Blade_

_--_


	15. Preview of 'Revival, Deceit & Change'

What you are about to read is the preview for my next story, the preface; or as some like to call it, the story before the story. -smiles- This next story will not be a Yaoi. It will be a 'what if'. Imagine for a second, IF, Sasuke had not knocked out Sakura? But, had taken her with him as she requested. Taken her with him to follow that horrible path he set for himself with Orochimaru. The events henceforth are borrowed from the anime and the mind of the person typing now. I hope despite the fact that this story won't be a Yaoi you can still enjoy it and will read it once the preface and first chapter are posted. In the meantime, please comment on this one and tell me if you like it thus far.

-Blade

**...**

_She stared at him from afar, finally coming out of the brush as he approached, pack on his back like he was going to leave. She knew he was. Her eyes tried to find his as he came closer._

_He stopped, paused in front of her. "What are you doing...wandering around here at night?" His voice was cold, calm and revealed nothing; just like the boy he was._

_She looked down, her voice soft and determined. "Because, in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road."_

_He started walking again. "Go home and sleep."_

_She watched as he passed her by, walking onward. She felt tears starting to form, her voice a whisper. "Why?" She turned slightly, looking at the back of his feet. "Why won't you tell me anything?" Her voice was full of her feelings, but strong at the same time; determined. "Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"_

_And then he was talking over her, his voice raised. "Why do I have to tell you anything?" He seemed irritated with her. "It's none of your business." He stopped walking completely. "Stop concerning yourself with what I do."_

_Sakura turned her face downward, feeling empty and defeated as she cried almost gracefully. "You've..." she smiled slightly, sadly... "always hated me, huh?" She turned back to look at him, smiling. "Do you remember the day we became Genin and our three member team was first chosen? That day you and I were here alone. You got mad at me, remember?" The sudden flashback of him calling her annoying played back in her mind then._

_"I don't remember." He admitted,_

_She felt a look of shock cross her features as something sliced through her. But, she tried to put on a good face despite this. "It makes sense.. That's something that happened a while back. But, that's the day when everything started. You and I... and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei... the four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work. But... Above all... It was fun!" She tried to hide the strain in her voice even if she couldn't hide the tears in her eyes._

_She looked down when he said nothing and continued. "I know about your clan. But.. revenge... That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you, nor I."_

_A dark cloud seemed to fan out above them, darkening the scenery as he spoke. "Just as I thought...I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

_She was yelling then, no longer being able to take the pain of his words, his hopelessness. "Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family and I have friends. But if you're gone... To me.." she took a step forward. "It's the same as being alone!" she held her fists to her chest, clenched tight as she shook._

_And image of them together, her, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei flashed in his mind. "From here on... A new path will open for all of us..."_

_"I..!" She started moving towards him. "I love you so much!" Her heart felt caught in her throat, but she would continue. "If you stay with me I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy." She took in a deep breath, allowing for her next words to escape. "I'll do anything for you. So... please stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something. So... please stay here... with me!" Her voice began to waver as the tears continued and her form shook with emotions still escaping. "If you can't stay... take me with you..."_

_He turned then, a smirk on his face, but it was somehow different this time... his eyes... what was it? "You really are annoying." And then he was turning to walk._

_She ran after him. "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream." She gasped as he dissipated, reforming behind her._

_His voice was unusually soft... "Sakura... Thank you..."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"But why would you want to? It's not worth it to come with me. You're not like me. You never will be. Even if you say you'd do anything for me we both know you don't have the heart, the drive, the pain and solitude that I do to follow my path."_

_She turned then, staring into his eyes, her own shaking as he cried on. "I'll learn."_

_Something flashed in his coal depths and he almost wanted to believe her, almost. "Why?"_

_Her face turned downward, her teeth clenched. "Idiot. Because I love you. Because I want to make you happy. If walking a path of revenge, turning on my village, and joining with Orochimaru will make you happy... I'll do it." She looked up into his eyes and he almost faltered at the emotions swirling there. She grabbed at whatever she could. "Take me with you."_

_He sighed, his eyes closing and he turned his face slightly and looked downward. "You'll do."_

_"I'll what?" She almost looked confused._

_He opened his eyes and looked at her again. They seemed so cold and yet something else was there. "I'll need someone if I want to revive my clan one day. I'm the last and I'll need children after I complete my mission. So... you'll do."_

_He seemed so crass about it. It hurt her. But she didn't care. She pushed it down._

_"Can you do that for me... Sakura?"_

_She couldn't say no to him, she never could have even if she wanted to._

_"Yes."_

_--_

_Days later... When Naruto woke up in the hospital he felt a wave of grief instantly wash over him. Tears stung his face and fell to either side, staining the bandages around his head. He'd lost them both. He'd failed them both. Sasuke... and the Sakura. Why did they go? Why'd they have to take that path?_

_He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling._

_He knew Sakura was in love with Sasuke, but, he'd never thought she would actually go so far as to go with him; to take his road. He'd recalled the way she looked at him when he fought Sasuke. There was such pain in her eyes. She really hadn't wanted to do this. To leave her family, her friends and her village. But, love apparently made you do stupid things._

_What would he have done, given the same option if it had been Sakura? Would he have gone with her? Taken that path? Given up on his dreams of Hokage because of love? He swallowed, not really sure if he could answer that question._

_"Naruto...?" A soft voice called. A young girl's voice._

_He looked over towards the door, his eyes softening at the sight of Hinata. He couldn't help but notice, really notice, for the first time how lovely she looked when she blushed at the sight of him. Did he look like that when he stared at Sakura? Was Hinata really just shy or did she feel something for him? He couldn't fathom what. He was an outcast dropout that people feared because of the fox. He supposed even Sakura could do better._

_He tried to sit up, gasping as he braced himself, his eyes tightening shut in pain._

_"Naruto!" She ran forward, helping him, keeping him from falling. In the process her face came entirely too close to his own. She felt another blush rise at the heat she could feel beneath her hands; his half naked form._

_He turned his face to look into her eyes. Cold blue skies met with white heavenly clouds as they stared at each other. Naruto smiled slightly, almost looking like he'd given up on himself. Her heart broke for him._

_"I've lost them both... Hinata."_

_She frowned... "...Naruto."_

_He laughed softly, tears coming again. "I'm a helpless weak fool, Hinata. Why can't I be good enough when it counts? I've always managed to look like a nobody to everyone, a dropout failure, and now I'm starting to think they're right." He closed his eyes, his lips quivering. "After all, who is a man, which, deserves the title Hokage if he can't even save two friends? Right... Hinata?"_

_She shook her head. "No..." She gripped him tight enough that he looked up at her again, shocked look in his eyes as she shouted. "No! You're much more than that, Naruto. You're much more than that to everyone... to...to... me." She closed her eyes, turning her face form his. But then she gasped as she felt a hand on her cheek, eyes wide as he looked at her with pain filled eyes full of something... more._

_"Hinata..."_

_"Yes?" Her voice was a whisper._

_He paused for a moment, searching her face as though he wasn't sure what to say. "Will you stay with me, Hinata?"_

_She felt like her heart was in his hands, but the look in his eyes told her he felt the same way, like he wanted something, but couldn't say it. He was confused, scared and in pain. He wanted love. He'd lost the two most important people in his life and he was asking her, little shy Hinata to be his rock. She felt overwhelmed, overjoyed and honored all at once._

_"Will.. you.." He looked down, caught on on his words. "Will you love me?" And then he was speaking quickly. "I know it's a lot to ask. I shouldn't ask you. I just... I need someone... if even as just a good friend... to care about me... for someone to want me.."_

_"Naruto..." She placed her hand over his, smiling softly as she admitted... "I've always loved you." She was finally able to admit it._

_His eyes went wide as he stared at her, flabbergasted. Tears fell, pouring down his cheeks again. Someone loved him. Someone was in love with him. He'd lost everything and all at once gained it again. He was smiling. Happy and sad all at once. He leaned forward, capturing her gasp with his mouth as he gently kissed her..._

_If he had someone who loved him... maybe as much as Sakura loved Sasuke... then maybe, just maybe he could get through this. Get through this and be strong enough to find them both._


End file.
